I WILL JUST LOVE YOU MYSELF
by chocopurin
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] Penjelasan bisa lihat di chap depan
1. Chapter 1

Apakah ini dapat dikatakan sebagai sebuah keajaiban? Atau melainkan sebuah keberuntungan?Aku masih tidak menyangka mengapa aku bisa dipertemukan dengannya. Walaupun ini tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai hal yang spesial tapi kurasa tuhan menjawab doaku. Setelah setahun lamanya aku mengaguminya secara diam-diam dan menatapnya dari kejauhan, sekarang aku dapat mengaguminya dan menatapnya secara langsung. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Apakah aku bisa merebut hatinya?

 _My happiness is not perfect without you by my side..._

Seorang namja tampak sedang membaca komiknya lengkap dengan earphone yang melekat di telinganya terpaksa harus menghentikan aktivitasnya saat ia merasa yeoja dibelakangnya menatapnya dengan intens. Ia membalikkan tubunya dan

Bruk...

"Wae ?" tanya yeoja itu dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku terus? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" balas namja itu terkesan dingin.

"aku tidak menatapmu, aku menatap keluar jendela."balas yeoja itu kaku karena ia merasakan degup jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"yah, terserah kau sajalah", balas namja itu sambil membalikkan kembali tubuhnya.

Yeoja itu memasang senyumannya tipis, karena ia bisa berbicara langsung dengan namja itu.

Kriiingggg...

Bel sekolah pertanda masuk berbunyi.

Lim seonsaengnim yang tidak lain adalah guru yang aku sukai sejak aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Ia adalah seorang guru bahasa inggris dan sekarang ia menjabat sebagai guru wali kelasku. Cara mengajarnya yang cukup menyenangkan membuat ku merasa nyaman ketika guru ini memasuki ruangan kelasku.

" baiklah, untuk memulai kegiatan kita di awal tahun ini, saya akan mencoba mengubah sistem belajar dari tahun sebelumnya. Kita akan membuat project yang mana akan ditampilkan setelah satu semester. Itu artinya kita akan melakukannya secara berkelompok. ", ucapnya.

Aku berdoa dalam hati supaya aku bisa satu kelompok dengannya (namja yang ku sukai). Mungkin ini akan menyenangkan pikirku.

Setelah kelas berakhir Lim seonsaengnim menempelkan daftar nama kelompok di mading sekolah, dan aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat nama yang berada di satu kelompokku.

" xi-luhan, kim minseok, oh sehun, kim joonmyun dan kim jongdae."

Benar-benar beruntung.

Aku melangkah memasuki kelasku dan duduk di kembali di kursiku. Aku mengambil diary ku dan menuliskan sesuatu disana saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsiku.

"hey, kita berada di satu kelompok. Kapan kita akan memulai mengerjakannya?" tanya namja yang tidak lain bername-tag oh sehun.

"Bagimana kalau sepulang sekolah? Di cafe dekat sekolah?" balasku.

Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku membuat hatiku mencelos. Sedingin itukah dia, batinku.

Aku memberitahu anggota team ku yang lain untuk segera pergi ke cafe dekat sekolah untuk membicarakan mengenai project yang akan kami buat setelah pulang sekolah.

Ting...

Aku datang paling akhir dikarenakan sebuah urusan dengan kepala sekolah. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku dan menemukan mereka. Aku menuju sebuah meja no.7 dimana semua anggota team ku berada tidak, lebih tepatnya ada seorang yeoja yang duduk manis disamping sehun. Siapa dia? Dia bukan bagian dari kelompokku,batinku. Aku tidak mengenal yeoja itu dan mencoba mendekati meja tersebut. Aku menatap nya intens sampai akhirnya sebuah suara menyadarkanku.

" luhan, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya minseok

" mianhae. Aku sedang ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah." Balasku

"apa kalian sudah makan?" tanyaku lagi

"belum" balas jongdae. "yasudah, sebaiknya kita memesan makanan." Kataku.

Kami memesan makanan dan menunggu makanan tersebut datang. Aku mencoba berbasa-basi dengan menanyakan siapa yeoja yang ada didepanku ini.

"siapa dia sehun?" tanyaku

"oh, perkenalkan namaku baekhyun, byun baekhyun" sahut yeoja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan memperkenalkan namaku. Xi-luhan" balasku.

"senang mengenalmu xi-luhan" tambahnya lagi. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Aku kembali menatapnya dan menerka-nerka siapa yeoja ini? Apakah adiknya? Atau... mungkinkah pacarnya? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk membuang segala pemikiran negatifku.

10 menit kemudian, makanan telah tersaji di depan kami.

Aku mencoba memakan makananku, ketika aku merasakan pemandangan didepanku membuat diriku merasakan api cemburu. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat betapa mesranya sehun meyuapi yeoja itu membuatku ugh.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Aku kembali bertaut pada makananku saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara menusuk telingaku

"ada sesuatu di bibirmu, kata sehun terhadap baekhyun. Tunggu aku akan membersihkannya". Sehun dengan cepat mengambil selembar tissue dan membersihkan noda coklat yang mengenai bibir tipisnya. Apa mereka tidak melihat situasi disini, ucapku dalam hati. Mereka melakukan hal tersebut tepat di depan kami, oh maksudku tepat didepanku. karena posisi duduk mereka yang tepat berhadapan denganku. Aku bisa melihat Wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan spesial batinku.

Deg.!

Aku merasa sesak didadaku. Apa ini? Apa aku benar-benar cemburu hanya karena ini? Ya tuhan kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku? Aku harus bisa mendapatkan hati sehun tidak peduli seperti apa caranya. Tapi apa dia bisa mencintaiku? Bahkan yeoja itu terlihat sangat cocok buat sehun. Batinku berperang.

Sejak saat itu mood ku menjadi turun dan aku merasa sensitif. Akhirnya aku mengusulkan untuk pulang setelah membicarakan mengenai team project kami. Minseok, jongdae dan joonmyun pulang bersama karena arah tujuan mereka sama. Sedangkan aku harus bersama sehun dan baekhyun. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak menginginkan ini terjadi. Pemikiranku yang semula beranggapan bahwa ini akan menyenangkan berubah menjadi menyedihkan hanya karena yeoja itu.

Sebuah bus berhenti tepat didepan kami dan aku menaiki bis tersebut bersama dengan baekhyun dan sehun. Mereka berdua mengambil tempat dimana terdapat 2 kursi disana. Sedangkan aku harus duduk bertiga dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal bersebrangan dengan mereka.

Aku dapat melihat senyuman sehun yang cukup tulus ketika melihat yeoja itu. Ia mengelus rambutnya, menatapnya hingga menggengga tangannya. Melihat sehun memanjakan yeoja itu membuat diriku seperti teriris pisau tajam tepat di hatiku. Aku memalingkan pandanganku menjauh dari mereka. Aku merasakan seperti butiran bening mengalir dipipiku. Dengan segera aku menghapusnya dan mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar.

Bus berhenti di pemberhentian terakhir. Aku turun dari bus itu dan berjalan seorang diri menuju rumahku. Sebelumnya baekhyun dan sehun sudah turun terlebih dahulu karena arah itu adalah arah rumahnya. Eh tunggu, sehun dan baekhyun? Arah rumah mereka sama? Seingatku rumah sehun tidak searah denganku. Tapi kenapa dia? Oh sudahlah mungkin dia mengantar yeoja itu. Aku kembali menghembuskan nafsku kasar dan mencoba memutar memori hari ini, dimana ia berada satu kelompok dengan sehun, sehun membawa seorang yeoja yang tidak dia kenal, sampai akhirnya pulang bersama di satu bus yang sama dan melihat adegan romantis mereka yang dapat membuat siapa saja dapat merasakan yang namanya "cemburu"

Oh ayolah luhan. mungkin saja dia bukan siapa-siapa sehun. Jangan pesimis dan cobalah merebut hatinya, luhan memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Ada sesuatu yang aku pelajari dalam hidup, kau tak pernah tau kapan bahagia akan datang, tetapi kau bisa tau ketika kesedihan hampir datang._

Keesokan harinya

Aku bangun pagi seperti biasanya. Namun pagi ini aku merasa tidak fit. Aku memegangi keningku dan merasa suhu tubuhku naik. Ada apa denganku? Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhku dan segera berangkat ke sekolah. Aku memutar keran air panas dan mencampurnya dengan air dingin. Aku segera mandi dan bergegas ke sekolah.

sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, aku mencoba untuk menikmati sarapan pagiku namun aku merasa ingin memuntahkannya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi saja ke sekolah setelah pamit dengan orangtuaku, lebih tepatnya eomma ku.

Sesampainya di sekolah,

Aku menatap gedung sekolah yang terkesan megah didepanku. Aku merasa hari ini tidak ingin bersekolah. Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu alasannya, dan hanya ingin. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku hingga tiba di koridor sekolah. Aku berharap tidak bertemu dengannya hari ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat sehun dan aku berada di kelas yang sama.

Dengan langkah yang berat, aku langsung menuju ruang UKS. Aku menanyakan tentang keadaanku kepada salah seorang perawat disana. Ia memberiku obat dan menyuruhku beristirahat sebentar di salah satu ranjang UKS. Aku menurutinya. Dan ia berpesan kepaku supaya tidak memikirkan hal berat atau lebih tepatnya tidak boleh stress.

Kringg...

Aku terbangun ketika bel berbunyi. Aku berjalan menuju ruang kelasku namun sebelumnya aku berjalan kearah toilet untuk membasuh wajahku. Masih dapat kurasakan nyeri di kepalaku tapi ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang kelasku dengan sedikit linglung hingga tiba-tiba seseorang menolongku dari belakang karena aku hampir terjatuh. Oh sehun, batinku. Jantungku berdetak kencang ditambah dengan nyeri dikepalaku yang membuatku semaking tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhku. Aku hampir jatuh kembali saat tangannya kembali menolongku. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri.

" aku tidak apa, terima kasih", aku kembali berjalan menuju ruang kelasku.

Kuhiraukan dirinya karena aku merasa jika aku melihatnya itu akan membuat diriku semakin memburuk.

Ketika jam istirahat tiba, aku membawa diriku ke perpustakaan.

Tidak banyak siswa yang menghabiskan waktu diruang ini, karena lebih banyak dari mereka akan berlarian menuju kantin dan menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan makan dan melakukan obrolan yang menurutku sangat membuang waktu.

Aku melangkah menuju salah satu rak buku dimana tersusun beragam buku yang kalau diukur dengan penggaris, tingginya dapat mencapai 15cm. Perlahan aku membawa buku yang kubutuhkan dan berjalan menuju salah satu meja untuk sekedar mendudukkan diriku sembari membaca. Halaman per halaman dari buku tersebut terbuka, hingga sebuah pemikiran yang tadi mengganjal di hatiku akhirnya menghentikan aktivitasku. Aku kembali mengingat yeoja itu, baekhyun. Siapa dia? Dari mana dia? Apa sebenarnya hubungannya dengan sehun? Pemikiran itu selalu berkecambuk di kepalaku. Aku kembali mengingat wajahnya dan penampilannya yang membuat kepalaku kembali nyeri. Aku teringat sesuatu. Bukankah ia memakai seragam sekolah? Itu artinya dia adalah seorang siswa, batinku. Aku akan mencari tahu tentangnya besok. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya setelah aku sembuh. Aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca ku dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi akan yeoja yang bernama baekhyun itu.

Har ini tidak berkesan sama sekali bagiku. Hanya terdapat 2 eksprsesi hari ini, yaitu sedih dan senang disaat bersamaan. Hal yang paling membuatku sedih dan senang disaat bersamaan hari ini adalah ketika sehun menolongku. Senang karena ia memegangku bermaksud menolong dan sedih karena dia bukan milikku.

Minggu pagi

Aku bangun seperti biasanya tepat pukul enam pagi. Aku memegangi keningku dan leherku untuk mengecek suhu tubuhku. Aku merasa lebih fit dari kemarin. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku keluar kamar untuk melihat pahlawanku, ya tentu saja eomma ku. Sosok yang telah membesarkan dan berjuang demi diriku seorang diri dan sosok yang menjadi pendampingku disaat aku kesepian. Tunggu, seorang diri? Ayahku sudah meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu. Ia meninggal karena kecelakan pesawat. Beliau adalah seorang pilot pada saat itu. Beliau adalah sosok yang sangat aku kagumi sekaligus aku rindukan. Aku ingin bertemu kembali dengannya. Sangat...

Aku mengarahkan kaki ku menuju ruang makan yang bersebrangan dengan dapur "eomma, bogosippeo" kataku sambil berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"ah, kau sudah bangun luhan-ah". "eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan di meja, makanlah", balas ibuku. Aku berjalan menuju meja dan menemukan semangkuk bubur disana.

Aku mengambilnya dan memakannya perlahan saat tiba-tiba ibuku berjalan menuju kursi didepanku. Aku tidak menyadari keberadaan ibuku yang duduk didepanku. sampai akhirnya ia menyentuh tanganku. Aku terkesiap. "wae,eomma?" tanyaku.

"kau melamun," kata eommaku. "benarkah?", balasku lagi.

"ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?, ceritalah ke eomma. Eomma akan mencoba memberi jalan keluarnya". Balas eommaku lagi.

Hatiku tidak sejalan dengan pikiranku. Di satu sisi aku ingin menceritakan masalah percintaan yang aku alami. Di satu sisi beliau mungkin akan kecewa karena aku terlalu memikirkannya sampai-sampai kemarin aku sakit dan sekarang kedapatan tengah melamun tepat di depan ibuku.

Aku tidak memberitahu beliau masalah ini. Biarlah aku simpan dulu sampai tiba waktunya.

Aku menyelesaikan makananku dan kembali ke kamar untuk mandi dan merapikan kamarku.

Aku menatap keluar jendela dan menopangkan dagu dengan kedua tanganku. Bisa kurasakan diluar turun hujan dengan derasnya karena saat ini jendela ku penuh dengan uap air. Kutatap kosong kedepan dengan iringan lembut musik yang menusuk hati. Perlahan-lahan butir-butir air turun membasahi jemariku. aku menangis.

 _ **There's a lot of things i feel sorry for,**_

 _ **but there's a lot of things i couldn't say**_

 _ **For you who has turned away right now,**_

 _ **i can only give tears**_

 _ **Thruthfully, i'm so upset,**_

 _ **I don't even know the reason**_

 _ **To why i have to separate with you**_

 _ **I'm so upset**_

 _ **For real, i'm crying right now**_

 _ **I love you, i love you, it was all a mistake**_

 _ **Even though you get mad, it's okay**_

 _ **Even though you scold me, it's okay**_

 _ **So please don't leave me, don't go**_

 _ **You don't have to love me**_

 _ **I will just love you myself**_

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke salah satu coffee cafe tempatku biasanya menghabiskan waktu jika memiliki waktu luang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah lengkap dengan mantel tebalku karena suhu diluar sangat menusuk.

Ting...

Aku memasuki cafe dan segera berjalan ke arah kasir untuk memesan. Segelas espresso mungkin dapat menenangkan pikirku. Aku memesan dan mengambil salah satu tempat di pojok ruangan, salah satu tempat kesukaanku. aku menyukainya karena Aku bisa langsung menghadap kedepan lebih tepatnya ke arah jalanan untuk sekedar melihat keramaian dan melupakan bebanku sementara.

Espresso yang kutunggu telah tersaji didepanku. aku menyesapnya sebentar dan dan kembali melihat kearah jalanan. Aku memandang apa saja yang ingin aku pandang. Dan menatap apa saja yang aku ingin tatap. Tunggu... aku merasa pandanganku menjadi tidak fokus. Apa itu?

Aku memicingkan mataku untuk memperjelas pandanganku. Sehun? Ucapku dalam hati. Yeoja itu, baekhyun? Mereka dating. Oh! Tidak! Mereka melangkah menuju cafe ini. Mereka tidak boleh masuk cafe ini!, teriakku dalam hati.

Untung saja aku berada di pojokan ruangan dan sedikit tertutupi oleh beberapa pengunjung disini sehingga mereka tidak akan melihatku. Dapat aku saksikan dua sejoli yang aku kenal. Yang mana salah satunya adalah namja yang aku cintai. Ini ketiga kalinya aku melihat mereka bermesraan. Kenapa tuhan tidak berpihak padaku? Kenapa aku selalu dihadapkan pada situasi ini?

Terlihat seorang pelayan mengantarkan sepotong kue tepat dihadapan baekhyun. Baekhyun memotong kue tersebut dan ia terlihat memegang sesuatu. Oh itu cincin.,batinku.

Apa ini, Sehun?

Sehun tampak berlutut di depan baekhyun sambil memegang tangan nya. Ia mengambil cincin tersebut dan menyematkannya di jari manis baekhyun. Aku berkaca-kaca, dan kurasa aku menangis. Dapat aku lihat baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan berlutut menarik sehun untuk berdiri kembali. Baekhyun memeluk sehun. Mataku memanas, aku menangis terisak dalam diam. Dapat aku lihat senyuman bahagia dari keduanya. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih mencium , mencium? Ya, sehun mencium baekhyun.

Bagaikan tersambar petir, hatiku saat ini amat sangat sakit. Luka yang baru saja sembuh terpaksa harus terluka kembali di tempat yang sama dan oleh orang yang sama. Jika kau bertanya seperti apa keadaanku saat ini? Bisa dikatakan sangat mengenaskan. Melihat mereka sama saja membunuhku untuk saat ini. Tatapan pengunjung yang ada di cafe ini beralih menatap mereka. Tidak sedikit juga dari mereka yang sangat senang melihat adegan romantis mereka. Aku ingin beranjak tapi ada sesuatu yang menahanku untuk bertahan lebih lama disini.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku kembali keluar. Memandangi apa saja objek yang dapat aku pandangi sambil sesekali melirik kearah mereka. Tanpa sadar butir-butir bening itu mengalir kembali. inikah yang dinamakan cinta? Kenapa sesakit ini? Kenapa aku harus mencintai orang yang bahkan tidak mencintaiku? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

 _Salah satu hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa kita miliki._

Sehun... nama itu. Namja itu telah mengubah hidupku.

Esoknya...

Aku kembali seperti hariku biasanya. Aku berangkat kesekolah dan melakukan rutinitasku pada umumnya sebagai pelajar. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan yang biasa aku pakai untuk belajar dan bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Untuk teman, sebenarnya aku tidak punya teman. Hanya ada teman yang datang untuk memanfaatkan diriku, misalnya dalam hal pelajaran. Dan alasanku kenapa aku menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di perpustakaan itu karena aku tidak memiliki teman dan juga aku ingin meraih cita-citaku.

Aku memasuki ruang kelasku dan duduk di kursi milikku. Ruangan terlihat sepi. Aku membuka diary ku dan mencoba menuliskan beberapa kalimat disana. Mencoba untuk menahan airmataku yang dapat mengalir kapansaja tanpa sepengetahuanku.

" _**jika kamu pernah, setidaknya sekali dalam hidupmu. Jika kamu terkadang mengalami hari-hari dimana hatimu sakit karena orang yang kau cintai... mataku tertutup, aku tak mampu berbicara, dadaku sakit dan tanganku gemetar... percayalah, alasanku ada disini adalah untukmu."**_

Aku melipat potongan kecil kertas itu dan memasukkannya di dalam sebuah amplop biru kecil. Aku menyelipkannya di salah satu buku yang tidak lain adalah kepemilikan sehun di dalam lokernya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini tapi aku berharap semoga sehun membacanya dan tidak mengabaikannya begitu saja. aku ingin memilikinya walaupun hanya tersisa kemungkinan kecil.

Keadaan kelas dan sekolah semakin bersemangat dikala semakin banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang dan berkumpul sekedar untuk mengobrol. Aku kembali terpaut pada bukuku dan membaca materi yang tentu saja akan diajarkan hari ini.

Kringgg... bel pertanda masuk berbunyi.

Seluruh siswa memasuki ruang kelasnya masing-masing. Aku membalikkan tubuhku kala melihat sehun sedang membuka lokernya dan memegang amplop biru. Aku terdiam, menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya. Ia hanya membuka sebentar dan menaruh nya kembali di dalam lokernya. Aku mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin karena ini sudah waktunya masuk, mungkin saja setelah ini dia akan membacanya. Aku membalikkan kembali tubuhku dan memasang ekspresi yang menampilkan senyuman tipis.

Lim seonsaengnim memasuki ruang kelasku dan diikuti oleh seorang yeoja dibelakangnya. Siswa baru, pikirku. "perhatian semua... hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru." Kata beliau. "silahkan perkenalkan namamu".

"annyeong haseyo..cheoneun d.o kyungsoo ibnida. Bangapseubnida." Ucap yeoja itu sambil membungkuk. Seluruh siswa memberikan simpatik terhadap kehadiran kyungsoo dikelas ini. Lim seonsaengnim menyuruh kyungsoo duduk di salah satu bangku yang tidak lain berada bersebelahan denganku. Kyungsoo pun menuruti perkataan beliau dan duduk di sebelahku. Ia memberikan senyuman padaku yang kubalas dengan senyumanku pula.

Dia memiliki attitude yang baik, ucapku dalam hati.

Saat istirahat...

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya ke arahku dan menanyakan namaku.

"siapa namamu?" tanyanya

"luhan, xi-luhan".balasku. "semoga kita dapat berteman baik. Oh ya, kau mau ke kantin? Aku lapar." Katanya. "oh?", aku bingung untuk menjawabnya. kyungsoo segera menarik lenganku dan kami pun berjalan menuju kantin. Aku sedikit canggung dengan keadaan kantin yang sangat ramai. Aku menunggu kyungsoo disalah satu meja disana. Dengan cepat kyungsoo langsung ikut mengantri dengan siswa lain.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh sudut ruangan dan menemukan sosok namja itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalo bukan oh sehun. Dia tampak berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan itu cukup membuatku merasa senang karena ia menampilkan senyumannya yang menurutku itu... manis. Aku tersenyum sendiri, sampai akhirnya kyungsoo menepuk bahuku dan menanyakan "ada apa" dengan memberikan gesture pada kepalanya dan menampilkan eskpresi bingung. Aku mengatakan tidak ada, dan meraih susu yang dibeli oleh kyungsoo..

Seminggu pun berlalu.

Aku mulai berusaha untuk melupakan yeoja yang dekat dengan sehun dan memikirkan cara untuk membuat sehun tertarik padaku. Setiap pagi aku masih tetap memberikannya surat kecil dan menyelipkannya di salah satu buku yang terdapat di lokernya.

Seperti saat ini, aku dan kyungsoo sedang berada di dekat lapangan basket karena kami baru saja berolahraga. Aku memakan sepotong roti yang dibawa oleh kyungsoo dan memakannya dengan lahap karena aku sudah dalam kondisi lapar.

Mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang cukup jauh dari keberadaanku saat ini. Tunggu siapa dia?

Wajahnya tidak asing. Bukankah dia? Aku menampilkan ekspresi terkejutku yang dianggap aneh oleh kyungsoo..

ini ff pertama aku yang di publish...

semoga readers nim suka, esp for admin dari HUNHAN INDOENSIA.

chap 2 akan di update secepatnya...

thank you...

#yehet #ohorat


	2. Chapter 2

Seminggu pun berlalu.

Aku mulai berusaha untuk melupakan yeoja yang dekat dengan sehun dan memikirkan cara untuk membuat sehun tertarik padaku. Setiap pagi aku masih tetap memberikannya surat kecil dan menyelipkannya di salah satu buku yang terdapat di lokernya.

Seperti saat ini, aku dan kyungsoo sedang berada di dekat lapangan basket karena kami baru saja berolahraga. Aku memakan sepotong roti yang dibawa oleh kyungsoo dan memakannya dengan lahap karena aku sudah dalam kondisi lapar.

Mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang cukup jauh dari keberadaanku saat ini. Tunggu siapa dia?

Wajahnya tidak asing. Bukankah dia? Aku menampilkan ekspresi terkejutku yang dianggap aneh oleh kyungsoo..

 **BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRESENT**

 **I WILL JUST LOVE YOU MYSELF BY OCTAAERIN**

 **MAIN CAST:**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **CAST:**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **D.O KYUNGSOO**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **PARK SUNHEE**

 **SUPPORT CAST: OTHER EXO MEMBER**

 **CATEGORY: GENDERSWTICH FOR ALL UKE**

 **GENRE: HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP**

 **RATE : M (MATURE)**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **JANGAN PERGI, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, KAU TIDAK PERLU MENCINTAI DIRIKU, BIARKAN AKU YANG MENCINTAIMU, BISAKAH WAKTU DIULANG KEMBALI, DISAAT DIRIMU MASIH MENCINTAIKU?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TYPO (S)**

 **DONT BASH ME**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **(SO, IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS FF JUST GO AWAY. I REMIND YOU)**

 **CRITIC AND SUGGESTION ARE PERMITTED**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **...**

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi miliknya seusai jam olahraga tadi.

Ia mencoba mengingat yeoja yang dilihatnya tadi. Wajahnya tidak asing. Luhan mencoba mengingat semakin dalam. Dan, oh ya itu dia. Sepertinya itu dia.

"kyungsoo ya, jam istirahat nanti maukah kau menemaniku?" tanya luhan.

"kemana?" balas kyungsoo.

"kau akan tau nanti"balas luhan.

...

Jam istirahat

"kyungsoo-ya kajja" kata luhan sambil menarik lengan kyungsoo.

Tapi satu hal yang tidak luhan tau. Dia berada dikelas mana. Kan tidak mungkin memasuki seluruh kelas yang mana tidak ada satupun yang respect padanya. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kantin.

Saat mereka jalan menuju kantin, luhan menangkap sosok seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"sunhee-ya" teriak luhan.

Yang dipanggil pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencoba mencari asal suara. Di sisi lain, luhan terlihat melambaikan tangannya mencoba memberi kode ke sunhee.

Sunhee tersenyum dan berjalan kearah luhan. mereka berpelukan. Sepertinya sunhee juga sudah mengetahui luhan. kyungsoo yang tidak tau apa-apa tampak tersenyum kecil melihat kedua yeoja didepannya. Luhan pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengenalkan kyungsoo ke sunhee.

"sunhee, ini kyungsoo. Dan kyungsoo, ini sunhee"kata luhan.

Sunhee pun mengulurkan tangannya yang mana langsung disambut hangat oleh kyungsoo.

"kau lapar?" Tanya luhan"

"tentu."balas sunhee.

"baiklah. Kalo begitu ayo kita ke kantin. Aku juga sudah lapar" tambah kyungsoo.

Mereka bertiga duduk disalah satu tempat yang sudah disediakan di kantin tersebut. Sambil berbincang-bincang mengenai sunhee. Ya teman lama luhan.

"sunhee kau berada di kelas yang mana?" tanya luhan.

"aku di kelas 3-3. Kalau kalian?" balas sunhee.

" kami di kelas 3-1."giliran kyungsoo yang membalas. "oh ya, sunhee bisa kau ceritakan apa hubungan mu dengan luhan?" "eh, maksudku seperti apa awal pertemuan kalian sehingga bisa sedekat ini?" tanya kyungsoo.

"oh, kalau itu. Kami adalah teman semasa di junior high school. Kami berada di sekolah yang sama dan sudah menjadi teman selama 3 tahun. Setelah kelulusan kami, orangtua ku memutuskan untuk memindahkanku dari korea ke amerika karena urusan pekerjaan mereka. Maka dari itu aku berpisah dari luhan. dulu, aku juga tidak mau pindah karena itu akan menyulitkanku untuk mendapatkan teman kembali, mengingat aku adalah anak yang tidak terlalu pandai dalam bergaul. Tapi saat ini aku tidak kesepian lagi karena aku kembali bertemu dengan luhan dan denganmu kyungsoo." Jelas sunhee.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dengan uraian dari sunhee.

Mereka menikmati jam istirahat dengan mengobrol dan bercanda tawa. Seketika luhan melupakan dunianya terhadap sehun. Apakah benar luhan sudah melupakan sehun?

Jam istirahat berakhir...

"aku harus kembali ke kelasku luhan-kyungsoo,"kata sunhee.

"ah, baiklah. Setelah ini mau pulang bersama?"kata kyungsoo.

"tentu. Tunggu aku di gerbang depan sekolah,"kata sunhee.

Hari ini mungkin hari baik buat luhan. karena apa? Yah karena ia bertemu kembali dengan teman lamanya yang ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya dulu. So, ia mempunyai satu orang sahabat yaitu sunhee dan satu orang teman yaitu kyungsoo yang akan ia jabat menjadi sahabatnya nanti. Ia pun semakin bersemangat bersekolah karena tidak seperti yang dulu-dulu disaat dirinya terpuruk dan tidak mempunyai teman sebagai tempat curahan hatinya. Ia bersyukur pada tuhan karena tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya.

Masih bisa merasakan kegembiraan bersama sahabatnya. Masih bisa merasakan kehangatan bersama dengan orangtuanya walaupun hanya seorang ibu. Dan masih bisa merasakan yang namanya menempuh masa-masa remaja yang memang seharunya ia rasakan. Tapi... satu hal yang tidak dapat ia rasakan. Cinta. Luhan belum dapat merasakan cinta diusianya.

Luhan kembali terdiam dan sedikit tersenyum miris. Tampak raut wajahnya yang mengulas kekecewaan didalamnya. Ia sedikit kecewa terhadap dirinya yang mencintai seseorang yang telah mencintai orang lain. Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada sosok itu? Kenapa tidak yang lain. Itulah yang sedari tadi dipikirkan oleh yeoja manis itu sambil menatap punggung namja yang disukainnya – sehun- yang kini duduk didepannya tampak memperhatikan seorang seonsaengnim yang menjelaskan materi saat ini.

Bel terakhir... pertanda pulang sekolah.

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya dan memilih untuk membereskan buku-bukunya yang tampak berantakan diatas mejanya. Wajar mengingat luhan adalah salah satu murid berprestasi dan murid beasiswa di sekolah itu. Saat luhan dan kyungsoo memasukkan buku dan barang-barang mereka kedalam tas tiba-tiba saja namja yang tadi duduk didepan luhan berdiri dan beranjak dengan tergesa-gesa membuat luhan kembali terkejut. Ia berjalan dan berlalu dari depan luhan yang akan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Luhan merasa waktu berhenti berputar. Sehun berjalan didepanku, batin luhan.

Kyungsoo menyadari luhan yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan sedikit mengulas senyuman tipis. Segera kyungsoo menarik tangan luhan dan luhan pun terkejut untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kyungsoo menarik tangan luhan tergesa dan mendapat teriakan dari luhan.

"hei" "hei,kyungsoo" "kau benar-benar tidak mendengarku" teriak luhan yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari beberapa siswa yang melintasi koridor.

Tapi kyungsoo tidak berhenti. "aku bisa jatuh kalau seperti ini, hiks... lenganku sakit kyungsoo-ya" rengek luhan.

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada luhan karena mendengar sedikit isakan dari mulut luhan. kyungsoo pun membalikkann tubuhnya dan meminta maaf pada luhan.

"oh, mianhae luhan-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya tidak mau sunhee lama menunggu. Lagian tadi aku melihatmu aneh karena tersenyum sendiri." Jelas kyungsoo.

Luhan tersadar dari kata-kata kyungsoo barusan. Apa? Kyungsoo melihatku tersenyum karena sehun lewat didepanku? ah, aniya aniya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "ah, tidak apa-apa kyungsoo. Maaf" kata luhan gugup.

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah saat tiba-tiba luhan mendapati sunhee berada di dekat loker yang berada di dekat pintu masuk tengah bersama dengan,, sehun. Ah tidak lebih tepatnya kini memegang tangan sunhee. Apa ini? apakah sehun seorang playboy yang akan tergoda dengan semua wanita? Oh,, aku berharap tidak melihat ini tuhan, batin luhan.

Kyungsoo segera berjalan mendekati sunhee karena kini sunhee tengah jatuh terduduk dengan buku-buku yang berserakan. Yah mereka baru saja bertabrakan ketika sunhee membalikkan tubuhnya dan sehun berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Jika kau bertanya tentang luhan, dia kini terdiam dengan mata yang sedikit memerah dan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Bukan karena sesuatu yang mendebarkan tapi karena sesak dihatinya. Kepalanya pusing melihat ini.

Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju sunhee dan mencoba mengambil beberapa buku yang berada dilantai ketika tangannya tanpa sengaja dipegang oleh sehun ketika namja itu ingin mengambil buku itu juga. Sehun segera menyingkirkan tangannya dan membiarkan luhan untuk mengambil buku itu.

"ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi karena aku berjalan tergesa-gesa" terang sehun.

Sunhee hanya mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum kepada sehun. "tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tadi tidak melihat sekelilingku. Aku juga minta maaf" kata sunhee.

Suasana menjadi canggung setelah itu. Akhirnya sehun membuka suara "baiklah kalau begitu aku harus pergi" sambil sedikit menunduk.

Sunhee tidak menjawab dan hanya menunggingkan senyuman. Senyuman yang menurut luhan adalah senyum kebahagiaan.

Ketiga sahabat ini pun berjalan bersama karena tujuan pertama mereka yaitu pulang bersama. Mereka berjalan dan berhenti di suatu cafe dekat sekolah. Cafe yang merupakan tempat pertemuan luhan dengan baekhyun. Luhan sedikit gugup ketika sunhee mengatakan ingin ke cafe itu dan merayakan hari ini. kyungsoo dengan senang hati menerimanya dan berbeda dengan luhan. sunhee dan kyungsoo masuk terlebih dahulu meninggalkan luhan yang masih berada di depan pintu masuk. Luhan berdoa dalam hati berharap tidak akan ada lagi kejadian yang mengejutkan dirinya untuk hari ini dan saat ini. karena ia hanya ingin merasakan bebas dari yang namanya tekanan untuk setiap harinya. (kita doakan luhan ya gaess)

Mereka memesan minuman dan beberapa cake serta camilan kecil. Sunhee yang mentraktir.

Sunhee buka suara,"baiklah, aku ingin mengatakan kepada kalian kalau aku ingin kalian menjadi sahabatku."

Kyungsoo dan luhan tersenyum dan menanggapi bersamaan,"tentu saja"

"baiklah, untuk merayakan hari persahabatan kita, cheerss" kata sunhee sambil mengangkat gelas nya. Kyungsoo dan luhan sontak mengangkat gelasnya dan cheerss... ting. Bunyi ketiga gelas itu.

 **(SEHUN'S SIDE)**

Sore itu sehun menjemput baekhyun dirumahnya berencana akan mengabiskan waktu mereka. Baekhyun sudah siap-siap sedari satu jam yang lalu. Ia memilih sebuah gaun hijau tosca lembut yang pas dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Ia membiarkan rambutnya coklatnya tergerai yang mengenai tepat sepinggang. Baekhyun tampak manis sekali malam ini. ia memutuskan untuk menuruni tangga karena mendengar suara sehun diluar, eh lebih tepatnya suara klakson motornya.

"mau kemana baekhyun?" tanya tuan byun yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah.

"mau jalan dengan sehun, appa" balas baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"kau tampak cantik sayang," kata nyonya byun.

"aaah, eomma. Kau membuatku malu"kata baekhyun.

Baekhyun membukakan pintu dan tampak namja tampan dengan setelah kemeja hitam namun tidak formal. Dengan rambut yang dibuat keatas dan menunjukkan dahinya yang menurut baekhyun menambah kesan _perfect_ dan dapat menarik perhatian setiap yeoja. (termasuk gue, abaikan)

"sehun-ah, jaga baekhyun. Aku tidak mau melihatnya tersakiti. Dia putriku satu-satunya."kata tuan byun. Sehun pun hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan.

"dan, jangan pulang terlalu larut, aku tidak mau hal yang lain terjadi"tambah tuan byun.

"ne, aku mengerti paman", balas sehun dengan senyuman dan menunduk tanda hormat.

Baekhyun pun pamit dengan orangtuannya dan sedikit melambai pada orangtuanya dengan senyuman.

Tuan byun dan nyonya byun pun tersenyum melihat anaknya. "dia sudah beranjak dewasa"kata nyonya byun. Dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman dari tuan byun.

Setelah berada tepat di dekat motor sehun, sehun pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung meraih pinggang baekhyun. Merapatkannya ketubuhnya dan mencium dahi baekhyun. Turun ke pipinya dan sedikit berhenti tepat di depan bibir kissable milik baekhyun. "kau cantik malam ini," kata sehun, lalu mencium bibir cherry itu. Sedikit melumatnya namun tidak ada nafsu didalamnya. Hanya melumat hingga baekhyun memberikan akses kepada sehun untuk beradu lidah dan mengabsen satu per satu isi rongga mulut baekhyun. "cpkh" Sehun pun melepaskan pagutan mereka karena ia tidak ingin kelepasan apalagi ini masih berada di kawasan orangtua baekhyun.

Tatapan sayu baekhyun bertemu dengan onyx milik sehun. Sehun mengecup ringan bibir yang sedikit memerah itu dan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang baekhyun.

Sehun menaiki motornya diikuti oleh baekhyun dibelakangnya. Baekhyung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sehun dan sedikit menyentuh perut milik namja itu... yang menurutnya sudah membentuk enam kotak coklat. Sehun pun membiarkan tangan baekhyun berada disana karena jujur ia menyukainya. Terlebih baekhyun adalah kekasihnya.

Sehun segera melesatkan motornya meninggalkan kediaman byun itu dan melajukan motornya menuju suatu tempat, tempat mereka menghabiskan malam ini.

 **(LUHAN'S SIDE)**

Hari ini cukup baik tulis luhan di diary nya.

Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur miliknya. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan tangannya terentang. Ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya dan memijit kepalanya perlahan. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

Lelah.

Satu kata itu berhasil diungkapkan oleh luhan. dimana luhan adalah orang yang tidak akan kenal lelah dengan kehidupan karena memang dia yakin akan bisa menghadapinya. Karena tuhan tidak akan membiarkan hambanya berada ditengah kesulitan yang tidak dapat ia selesaikan. (*eaa sok bijak banget sih gue)

Luhan memutuskan untuk membasuh dirinya setelah aktivitas padat hari ini, sebelum ia kembali berkutat dengan tugas-tugas sekolahnya yang sedikit melelahkan menurutnya akhir-akhir ini.

 **(SUNHEE'S SIDE)**

Sunhee pulang dengan senyum sepanjang jalan. Hingga sampai dirumah dan kamar pun ia masih mengulas senyum manisnya. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa dekat dengan jendela kamarnya. Ia menatap lurus kedepan dan mulai membayangkan hari ini. dimana ia bertemu dengan sosok namja yang belum dikenalnya namun... err tampan. Ia mengingat ketika namja itu sedikit panik karena melihat dirinya terjatuh dengan buku yang berserakan disekitar sunhee. Namja itu langsung berjongkok dan mengambil buku-bukunya dan menarik lengan sunhee supaya kembali berdiri. Sunhee hampir saja berteriak kalau saja adiknya tidak menganggunya.

"eonni, makan malam hampir siap. Mandilah"

"ne, arrasseo. Keluarlah" balas sunhee ketus.

Adiknya menutup pintu kamarnya dan sunhee kembali tersenyum seperti orang gila saat ini hanya karena pertemua yang tidak disengaja itu. Sunhee melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia teringat sesuatu. Siapa nama namja itu,? Aku bahkan belum berkenalan dengannya. Ah,,, besok akan kutanyakan pada luhan dan kyungsoo mungkin saja mereka mengetahuinya.

Sunhee melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarmandi untuk membasuh dirinya.

 **(LUHAN'S SIDE)**

Luhan sudah selesai membasuh dirinya dan melangkah kebawah menuju ruang makan karena ibunya telah menunggunya untuk makan malam.

Luhan dapat menangkap ibunya tengah mempersiapkan makanan dimeja makan.

"eomma,"kata luhan.

"kesinilah, makan malam sudah siap" kata ibunya.

Luhan dan ibunya duduk berhadapan. Ibunya melihat raut wajah luhan yang semakin hari seperti tidak ada semangat.

"ada apa denganmu luhan-ah?"tanya ibunya.

"ne?" "aku tidak apa-apa eomma, memangnya aku terlihat tidak sehat?" balas luhan sambil tertawa kecil.

"tidak, ibu hanya melihat raut wajahmu yang tidak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini?" kata eommanya.

"oh, mungkin aku kecapean eomma. Wajar saja ini sudah tahun terakhir dan aku harus belajar lebih giat lagi." Balas luhan.

"jangan menutupi seperti itu luhan-ah. Ibu tau kalau sesuatu telah terjadi padamu."lanjut ibu luhan yang memberikan telak pada luhan. sontak luhan menghentikan pergerakan sendoknya.

Luhan nampak berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang apakah masalah ini harus diceritakan pada eommanya atau tidak. Bisa saja masalah ini dapat menjadi lebih besar dan aku akan mendapatkan tekanan. Tentu aku tidak ingin menyakiti eomma ku dengan keadaanku yang seperti itu. Haruskah kuceritakan?

"eomma, aku mau kembali kekamarku" kata luhan.

Ibunya sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan luhan yang seperti ini. tidak pernah luhan bertindak seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? tanya ibu luhan dalam hati.

Perlahan luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di pintu kamarnya dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat didepan pintu tersebut. Ia memegangi dada kirinya dan merasakan sakit disana. Luka itu kembali. ia menunduk dan memeluk lututnya. Ia sedikit terisak disana.

Luhan bangkit dan memutuskan untuk tidur bersama dengan eommanya. Mungkin itu lebih baik pikirnya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar ibunya yang berada disamping kamarnya. Tampak eommanya sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur hingga beliau melihat luhan yang sudah membawa bantal kesayangannya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kasurnya. Ibunya sedikit terkejut.

"eomma, boleh aku tidur disini?"kata luhan lirih.

"tentu."balas eommanya. "sudah lama sekali sejak kau memutuskan untuk tidur sendiri luhan-ah"tambah eommanya.

Luhan menaiki kasur tersebut dan segera merapatkan tubuhnya sembari memeluk eommanya. Luhan sedikit terisak disana. Eommanya yang menyadari hal itu langsung menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar dapat melihat wajah putri kesayangannya. "kenapa kau menangis?" kata ibunya. Bukannya menjawab, luhan malah semakin gencar menangis. Ibunya mengecupi pucuk kepala luhan dan semakin memeluk luhan erat. Ibunya sedih melihat keadaan luhan seperti ini. apakah ia merindukan ayahnya? Pikir ibu luhan.

Setelah sedikit tenang, akhirnya luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada ibunya.

"eomma, pernahkan kau merasakan jatuh cinta?" tanya luhan tiba-tiba.

Ibunya yang mengerti pun sedikit mengulas senyum, dan berpikiran kalau ternyata luhan menangis karena cinta. "tentu saja pernah, kalau tidak karena cinta mana mungkin aku menikah dengan almarhum ayahmu dan mendapatkan dirimu" balas eommanya.

"kalau begitu, pernahkah eomma merasakan sakit hati atau lebih tepatnya patah hati?"tanya luhan lagi. Eommanya sempat terdiam.

"tidak sayang. Kenapa?" tanya ibu luhan penasaran.

"aku merasakan sakit eomma. Sakit sekali sambil memegang dada kirinya. Rasanya sesak ketika melihatnya bersama orang lain. Aku bahkan merasa tidak bernafas." Mata luhan kembali berair.

Ibu luhan yang merasakan akan adanya isakan kembali memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukan pada putrinya dan mengatakan ceritakanlah semua pada eomma.

"aku melihatnya langsung. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tatapan yang penuh cinta dari namja itu pada yeoja itu. Aku cemburu. Jujur aku merasakan sakit amat dalam. Aku sudah mengikutinya selama dua tahun terakhir dimana pertemuan kami hanya karena berada di kelompok yang sama ketika masa orientasi sekolah. Aku sudah mencintainya sejak saat itu. Namun dia tidak mengenalku lebih dalam eomma..."

"bahkan aku mengetahui alamatnya, hobby, makanan kesukaannya dan semua hal tentang dia. Aku sudah seperti seorang psikopat yang dapat menyerang sasarannya suatu saat."

"saat itu, kami berada dikelompok yang sama untuk project kami tahun ini. kami memutuskan untuk membicarakannya di cafe dekat sekolah. Namun, apa yang kulihat. Aku melihatnya membawa seorang yeoja yang menurutku sangat manis dan cocok jika bersama dengan namja itu, sehun."

Luhan menjelaskannya tanpa melihat kearah eommanya. Eommanya yang mengerti pun hanya menjadi pendengar setia.

Luhan kembali melanjukan," dan taukah eomma? Yeoja itu bahkan ramah padaku. Namun perlakuan mereka berdua sangat menyakitiku. Bagaimana tangan sehun terulur untuk membersihkan noda makanan pada sekitar bibir yeoja itu. Tatapan sehun sangat menyakitiku. Aku melihat orang yang kucintai bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya tepat didepan mataku. Saat itu aku hanya merasa mereka hanya teman. Hingga suatu saat aku menyadari kebenarannya"

"saat itu aku berada di coffee cafe tempat diriku biasanya menghabiskan waktu kalau kalau aku sedang sedih dan stress menghadapi hal-hal di sekolah. Niat awalku hanya untuk menjernihkan pikiranku dan mencoba melupakan namja itu karena dia sudah dimiliki orang lain. Tapi, semua perkiraanku diluar ekspektasiku. Aku melihat sehun dan yeoja itu berjalan dengan tangan mereka yang terpaut memasuki cafe tempat ku berada." Jeda luhan

Karena luhan belum melanjutkan perkataanya, eommanya bertanya"apakah ia melihatmu?"

"aniya. Aku berada di pojokan cafe dan dia tidak akan melihatku. Satu hal yang mengejutkanku adalah saat sehun menyatakan perasaannya terhadap baekhyun saat itu dimana ia melingkarkan sebuah cincin tepat di jari manis yeoja itu. Aku tidak tau itu akan terjadi. Karena aku pikir mereka akan mengobrol sambil menikmati hidangan cafe bahkan melihat tatapan sehun yang menyiratkan penuh arti disana. Dapat juga aku lihat bagaimana yeoja itu, tersenyum terharu terhadap sehun. Aku menangis eomma untuk kedua kalinya hanya karena namja itu."

Ibu luhan hanya mengelus kepalanya dan memberikan kalimat penenang buat luhan.

"eomma, apakah eomma ingat sunhee?"

"sunhee?"

"ya, temanku semasa junior high school dulu. Hanya dia temanku eomma"

"oh, ya eomma mengingatnya. Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" tanya eommanya

"kurasa dia juga menyukai sehun" jawaban final luhan membuat eommanya sedih. Luhan tidak mungkin menceritakan semuanya pada eommanya karena ia mengetahui kalau raut wajah ibunya sekarang sudah bercampur aduk mulai dari kecewa, khawatir dan sedih.

Apakah luhan akan terpuruk seperti ini terus? Pikir ibunya

"apakah kau memiliki bukti, kalau dia menyukai sehun?"

"belum eomma untuk saat ini. bahkan kami baru bertemu hari ini, karena dia kembali ke korea dan bersekolah denganku. Aku berharap dapat berteman dengannya selamanya dan tidak ada rasa cemburu karena keinginan kami masing-masing nantinya." Kata luhan.

"yasudah, tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah karena aktivitasmu hari ini.

Luhan pun menuju alam mimpinya karena ia juga sudah lelah menangis sedari tadi.

 _ **Satu hal yang luhan pelajari hari in "rasa cinta mengubah segalanya"**_

 **(SEHUN'S SIDE)**

Saat ini mereka berada di salah satu taman kota yang biasanya digunakan para couple untuk berkencan. Mereka berjalan menuju salah satu bangku disana. Baekhyun berjalan sambil memegang tangan sehun dan sedikit menariknya. Keadaan taman saat ini lumayan ramai, karena tempat ini dipenuhi beberapa keluarga bersama dengan anak-anak mereka.

Sehun menawarkan ice cream ke baekhyun yang mana dibalas oleh anggukan oleh baekhyun. "strawberry" teriak baekhyun karena sehun kini berjalan menjauh darinya.

Baekhyun menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya sambil tersenyum miris. Ia mengelus cincin tersebut dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan. ia memikirkan akan hubungannya dengan sehun kedepannya. Apakah akan berjalan dengan baik dan sesuai dengan harapannya.

Lama baekhyun larut dalam lamunannya hingga sehun datang dan memberikan satu cup ice cream strawberry milik baekhyun. Baekhyun segera mengambilnya dan memakannya dengan hati-hati, takut ice cream itu mengenai gaun miliknya.

Baekhyun memakan ice creamnya dengan lahap seperti anak kecil yang baru tau akan rasa ice cream. Baekhyun berhenti sejenak karena merasa dipandangi oleh objek disampingnya.

"apa" kata baekhyun. Sehun tidak menjawab dan malah tersenyum dan membersihkan ice cream yang berada di sudut bibir baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun merasa hangat dengan perlakuan manis sehun dan mengecup ibu jari sehun. "Kau mau" kata baekhyun sambil memberikan sesendok ice cream ke mulut sehun.

Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati. "ini indirect kiss" kata sehun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar sehun mengatakan hal itu. "kau mau ciuman yang sesungguhnya?" tanya sehun.

Sontak baekhyun terkejut dan menampilkan tatapan seakan akan menerkam. Sehun yang mengerti pun memilih memeluk baekhyun dari samping dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu baekhyun.

"jangan tinggalkan aku baekhyun-ah" kata sehun tiba-tiba.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."balas baekhyun. "mau berjalan-jalan?" tanya baekhyun.

Sehun menegakkan dirinya dan mencium pipi baekhyun lalu menarik tangannya untuk berdiri. Baekhyun memukul perut sehun karena perlakuan sehun yang selalu tiba-tiba dan jujur baekhyun menyukainya.

Mereka pun menelusuri taman itu sambil berpagutan tangan. Cuaca yang bersahabat ditambah dengan hiasan lampu berwarna-warni menambah kesan melengkapi suasana berkencan sepasang kekasih ini. bercanda tawa dan sambil melemparkan senyuman membuat mereka merasakan dunia serasa milik berdua.

" _ **FALLING IN LOVE AND HAVING A RELATIONSHIP**_

 _ **ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **HUWAAAA**

 **MAAF BANGET KARENA LATE UPDATE, RENCANANYA AKU BAKAL UPDATE TIAP MALMING. TAPI...**

 **OCTA, LAGI UNMOOD BANGET KEMAREN-KEMAREN KARENA KABAR DATING. TAU LAH YA SIAPA... GAK SAMPE LEAVE FANDOM CUMAN KAGET AJA. TAPI JUJUR SAKIT. OCTA NANGIS JEBALLL HUEEEEEE *CUKUP CURHATNYA**

 **DI CHAP INI MAAF BANGET KALO READERS-NIM KURANG PUAS ATAU BAHKAN GAK PUAS SAMA HASILNYA. *BOW *BOW**

 **DISINI ADANYA MOMEN HUNBAEK YA, LAGI SUKA SAMA MOMEN HUNBAEK YANG MANIS-MANIS. HEHEHE**

 **NEXT, REVIEW JUSEYO**

 **SARANGHAE**

 **#YEHET #OHORAT**


	3. Chapter 3

**BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRESENT**

 **I WILL JUST LOVE YOU MYSELF BY OCTAAERIN**

 **MAIN CAST:**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **CAST:**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **D.O KYUNGSOO**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **PARK SUNHEE**

 **SUPPORT CAST: OTHER EXO MEMBER**

 **CATEGORY: GENDERSWTICH FOR ALL UKE**

 **GENRE: HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP**

 **RATE : M (MATURE)**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **JANGAN PERGI, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, KAU TIDAK PERLU MENCINTAI DIRIKU, BIARKAN AKU YANG MENCINTAIMU, BISAKAH WAKTU DIULANG KEMBALI, DISAAT DIRIMU MASIH MENCINTAIKU?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TYPO (S)**

 **DONT BASH ME**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **(SO, IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS FF JUST GO AWAY. I REMIND YOU)**

 **CRITIC AND SUGGESTION ARE PERMITTED**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **...**

Mencari kebebasan salah satu cara untuk menghilangkan stres. Itulah yang sedang dilakukan yeoja manis ini. luhan. luhan sedang berada di atap sekolah sore itu, sebelum sebentar lagi akan memasuki kelas tambahan hingga larut malam. Duduk dekat pagar besi pembatas dengan menatap ke langit yang kini sudah berubah menjadi jingga pertanda matahari akan meninggalkan dirinya saat itu. Perlahan luhan menutup matanya dan membiarkan angin sejuk yang menyapu tubuhnya saat itu. Mungkin dengan cara itulah, dirinya akan lebih tenang menghadapi hari-harinya setelah ini, esok dan seterusnya.

Luhan merasakan tapakan sepatu yang mengarah kearahnya saat ini. perlahan ia membuka kembali matanya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Siapa yang berani mengganggu ketenangan dirinya saat ini. bukankah murid yang lainnya sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka di kantin? Kenapa ada orang yang datang kemari? Batin luhan. huh, menyebalkan. Kala luhan ingin membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mendengar suara seseorang itu memanggil namanya.

"luhan-ssi, " panggilnya.

Suara itu..

"wah, tumben sekali anak sepertimu berdiam diri diatap sekolah yang mana tidak boleh diinjak oleh setiap murid disekolah ini."

"..." luhan tetap terdiam.

"apa yang membawamu kemari luhan-ssi?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban

"ahh, tampaknya kau tidak akan menjawabku. Aku akan duduk disini. Dan jangan menggangguku karena ini adalah tempatku. Kembalilah ke duniamu, kelas ,perpustakaan atau apalah itu."

"..." luhan tetap terdiam

Luhan cukup lama terdiam, hingga ia kembali tersadar karena deringan suara ponselnya yang menandakan bahwa ia harus masuk kelas saat itu juga. Ia menatap seseorang yang tertidur itu dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu untuk turun ke ruang kelasnya.

...

Malam ini, luhan tidak fokus pada materi pembelajaran yang dijelaskan oleh lim seonsaengnim dan memilih untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ada manfaatnya. Mencoret buku, menatap kedepan, mencoret-coret, menatap keluar jendela, mencoret-coret, menatap kedepan kembali. 3 hal yang menjadi kebiasaan luhan malam itu. Entah kenapa ia malas sekali belajar untuk saat ini. ini adalah hal langka bagi luhan. karena ia hampir tidak pernah tidak fokus saat pembelajaran berlangsung.

Luhan, menatap jam yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.50, dan itu artinya 10 menit lagi kelas akan berakhir. Ia sedikit menampilkan senyumannya karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan kasur kesayangannya. Kriiinggg...

Bel berbunyi. Luhan membereskan bukunya dan sesegera mungkin pulang. Ia tersenyum cerah. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun ikut senang. Karena sedari tadi ia terus memperhatikan luhan yang tidak ada mood sama sekali. Dan jika dibandingkan dengan sekarang, itu lebih baik.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan luhan dari belakang, dan berjalan disamping luhan hingga kedepan gerbang sekolah. Ia juga menampilkan senyumannya ke luhan. awalnya mereka mampir sebentar ke kelas sunhee. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan sunhee. Dan memutuskan untuk berjalan ke depan gerbang sekolah, karena mungkin saja sunhee sudah dijemput oleh orangtuanya.

"kyungsoo-ya, aku pulang duluan ya." Kata luhan sembari melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menjauh dari kyungsoo saat ini. luhan pulang sendiri, karena kyungsoo dijemput oleh appa nya.

"ya, hati-hati luhan-ah" balas kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Luhan menaiki bus yang bertujuan ke arah rumahnya. Ia duduk di dekat jendela dengan satu kursi yang kosong disebelahnya. Ia menatap keluar jendela, entah kenapa seketika ia merasakan kesedihan dalam hatinya. ia merasa masa lalunya kembali terputar dalam memorinya.

 ** _Flashback_**

" _eomma, hari ini appa akan pulang kerumah kan?" kata luhan._

" _ya sayang. Kenapa?" balas eommanya._

" _tidak. Aku hanya memberikan kejutan buat appa. Besok kan hari appa, jadi aku akan membuat kado untuknya. Appa pasti suka." Balas luhan._

" _baiklah, besok kita akan masak yang enak untuk appa." Sahut eommanya._

 _Luhan hanya menampilkan senyum manisnya yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman hangat dari eommanya._

 _..._

 _Tring... tring..._

" _ne, yeobeoseyeo"_

" _..."_

 _Ibu luhan menjatuhkan gagang telepon setelah mendapatkan panggilan._

 _Luhan yang melihat eommanya sontak langsung berlari ke arah eommanya._

" _eomma, kenapa?" tanya luhan, sambil memeluk eommanya._

" _a... ap... appa" balas ibu luhan terbata-bata._

" _appa?, kenapa appa?" tanya luhan lagi._

" _a...a...appa" kata ibu luhan lagi dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir dari matanya._

" _appa, kenapa eomma?" bentak luhan._

 _Luhan memeluk eommanya erat dan tanpa sadar luhan pun menjatuhkan airmatanya, hingga beberapa saat kemudian ada beberapa petugas yang membawa luhan dan ibunya ke rumah sakit. Luhan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dan membiarkan petugas itu membawa mereka dan menjelaskan kepada luhan nantinya._

 _Rumah sakit._

 _Petugas membawa luhan dan ibunya keruangan depan ruangan tindakan. Ibu luhan hampir pingsan kalau saja petugas itu tidak menolong ibunya dan mendudukkan ibunya disalah satu kursi tunggu. 15 menit menunggu akhirnya, dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan meminta maaf kepada keluarga luhan. ibu luhan menangis histeris dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Luhan yang tidak tahan dengan kondisi seperti itu, akhirnya menanyakan kepada dokter yang berdiri didepannya._

" _dokter, appa dimana?" tanya luhan._

" _oh. Kamu yang sabar ya anak manis."kata dokter itu._

 _Luhan yang merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya menanyakan kepada dokter itu kembali dengan suara yang meninggi, "appa dimana?"_

 _Dokter itu mengusap kepala luhan dan mengatakan kalau appa nya sudah tenang di alam sana. Dan ia juga akan tetap bersama luhan. luhan menangis karena ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan si dokter. Ibu luhan dibawa beberapa perawat untuk ditenangkan sementara luhan dibawa oleh perawat yang laiinya untuk ditenangkan juga._

 _Malam itu, ibu luhan dan luhan dihadapkan pada pahlawan mereka yang sudah terbujur kaku diatas tempat tidur. Ibu luhan kembali meneteskan airmatanya namun kali ini lebih tenang. Luhan yang melihat pemandangan didepannya sontak langsung berlari menuju appa kesayangannya. Ia mencoba memegang tangan appanya dan berbicara kepada appanya, tapi tidak ada jawaban._

 _Ia terus berbicara hingga akhirnya ia mengucapkan_ _ **" selamat hari ayah, appa"..**_

 _Beberapa perawat yang melihatnya menangis terharu karena perlakuan luhan._

" _ **kata dokter appa sudah tenang disana. Dan appa juga akan selalu bersama luhan. benarkan, appa?" "appa, luhan sudah menyiapkan surprise untuk appa. Luhan membuat lukisan appa, eomma dan luhan. luhan akan memberikan untuk appa besok. Semoga appa suka ya."**_

 ** _Flashback end_**

Luhan meneteskan airmatanya setelah mengingat masa lalunya. Ia kembali mengingat appanya, ketika kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia akan dijemput appa nya sepulang sekolah. Luhan menatap keluar jendela dengan airmata yang belum dapat berhenti, hingga seseorang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya. Luhan yang merasakan adanya pergerakan disampingnya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghapus airmatanya dengan terburu-buru dan bersikap seperti biasa.

Luhan melirik kesampingnya untuk melihat siapa yang duduk disampingnya. Dia namja pikir luhan. namja itu memakai pakaian yang sangat menutupi tubunya menurut luhan. topi, jaket, jeans dan sepatu. Ia tampak seperti perampok, batin luhan. tapi ketakutan luhan memudar setelah namja itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukan perampok.

Sontak luhan kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya mengarah pada namja itu. Apakah namja ini bisa membaca pikirannya, batin luhan. luhan kembali menatap keluar jendela dan membuang segala firasat buruk. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, aku tidak seburuk itu, kata namja itu lagi yang membuat luhan semakin takut. Akhirnya ia turun dengan terburu-buru ketika bus itu berhenti di halte dekat rumah luhan. "aku berharap kita akan bertemu lagi," kata namja itu sambil tersenyum kearah luhan ketika luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat namja itu.

Luhan sempat terdiam, dan ketika bus akan melaju kembali luhan tersadar dari lamunannya.

...

Siapa yang selalu mengirimkan surat-surat ini kedalam lokerku? Tanya sehun dalam hati.

Dan kenapa pernyataanya seolah-olah aku telah menyakitinya? Batin sehun kembali.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya,sehinga dia memberikanku surat ini hampir setiap harinya? Banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di pikirannya saat ini. ia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang selalu membuat surat ini kepadanya. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja ia ingin mengetahui apa maksud dan tujuan si penulis terhadapnya.

Sehun mencoba membaca satu per satu surat itu dengan baik. Memperhatikan setiap kata disana. Sehun mengamati sebuat tanda disana. Ia kemudian mencocokkan dengan beberapa surat disana. Hampir semuanya memiliki tanda yang sama. Ia menemukan sebuah kalimat yang bertuliskan

" _**Ada sesuatu yang aku pelajari dalam hidup, kau tak pernah tau kapan bahagia akan datang, tetapi kau bisa tau ketika kesedihan hampir datang." I love you.**_

Sehun menatap tulisan itu dengan sedikit lama, hingga ia kembali memasukkan kertas-kertas itu kedalam box kecil diatas meja nya memutuskan untuk tidur karena besok pagi dia harus kembali ke sekolah.

...

Luhan sedang mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasurnya setelah ia membasuh dirinya. Ia menatap box didepannya dan beberapa perlengkapan diantaranya. Ia mengambil box berwarna soft blue itu dan memasukkan barang yang ingin dimasukkannya kedalam box itu. Luhan menyelipkan sebuah surat didalamnya

" happy birthday for you my beloved. Semoga di tahun ini kau tetap mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan kesehatan. Selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik dan tentunya dari kerja kerasmu yang baik juga. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, dan aku berharap suatu saat nanti kau akan melihatku." – secret admirer. L.

Ia menaruh kadonya diatas meja belajarnya, dan berharap lusa ia bisa memberikannya pada sehun.

...

Keesokan harinya...

Pagi itu luhan menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa.

Ia teringat dengan sunhee, karena kemarin dia tidak tidak menemukan sunhee dikelasnya.

Luhan pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kelas sunhee. Dia dapat menemukan sunhee disana. Luhan pun memasuki kelasnya dan duduk didepan sunhee.

"hei" kata luhan.

"oh?, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya sunhee

"ya,, kau sangat sibuk dengan ponselmu sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari kedatanganku", balas luhan.

Sunhee hanya tersenyum, "mungkin kau sudah mempunyai sahabat baru." Tambah luhan.

Sunhee terkekeh pelan, "iya, aku sudah punya sahabat baru. Kau mau tau siapa?, balas sunhee.

"siapa?" tanya luhan penasaran.

"ini dia, ponselku." Balas sunhee sambil menunjukkan ponselnya.

Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan tatapan malas.

"oh ya, kemana kau kemarin? Aku tidak melihatmu diruangan ini?" tanya luhan.

"oh itu, aku pulang duluan, karena aku ada urusan sedikit." Balas sunhee.

"oh, begitu, tapi kenapa kau tidak memberi tau aku dan kyungsoo?" tanya luhan kembali.

"kalau itu, aku minta maaf sekali. Aku lupa memberitau kalian." Kata sunhee sambil memasang muka yang bersalah.

"baiklah, kalau begitu. Lain kali kalau kau mau pulang sendiri, beritau aku dan kyungsoo supaya kami tidak bingung seperti kemarin", nasehat luhan.

"baiklah, balas sunhee sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"ohya luhan, aku mau bicara sesuatu, ... kringgg...

Bel masuk berbunyi.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan?tanya luhan

"hmmm, itu nanti sajalah. " kata sunhee yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh luhan.

Luhan meninggalkan kelas sunhee dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

...

Jam istirahat

Luhan dan sunhee memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman sekolah karena tadi sunhee mengatakan bahwa dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Saat ini kyungsoo sedang berada di perpustakaan, karena ia tertarik dengan beberapa macam novel disana.

"luhan,"

"aku punya seseorang saat ini"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku merasa aku memiliki pujaan hati saat ini. aku menyukainya dari segala aspek" kata sunhee.

"siapa dia?" tanya luhan penasaran.

"aku tidak bisa memberitahumu siapa. Tapi kau akan mengetahuinya suatu saat. Saat itu adalah pertemuan awal kami. Aku menyukainya sejak saat itu. Aku tidak tau kenapa bisa secepat itu menyukai dan mencintai seseorang di hari pertama bertemu. Aku bahkan belum mengenalnya saat itu. Tapi tatapan dan pandangannya saat itu sunggu membuatku terpanah" jelas sunhee.

"apa kau yakin itu bukan hanya mencintai sesaat?"

"mungkin saja bukan. Karena aku masih mencintainya saat ini. walaupun aku dan dia jarang bertemu ataupun bertegur sapa"

"aku berharap kau bisa mendapatkannya." Balas luhan dengan senyum miris.

Sunhee yang menyadari perbedaan ekspresi dari luhan, langsung menanyakan "kenapa"

"tidak. Aku hanya merasa aku tidak pantas dicintai."

"kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?"

"semuanya berawal saat itu. Pertemuanku pertama dengannya. Aku merasa dia sangat sempurna. Tubuh tingginya, matanya dan wajah tampanya hingga pesonanya yang melengkapi dirinya. Aku mengikutinya selama 2 tahun untuk mencari tahu tentang siapa dia. Menggali inforamasi sebanyak mungkin tentangnya. Aku bahkan mengikutinya sampai kerumahnya. Aku mencintainya hingga saat ini. tapi semuanya pupus ketika ada seseorang pengisi hatinya yang muncul tepat ketika aku sudah mulai mengenal dan mencintai dirinya. Aku merasakan sakit amat dalam saat itu. Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai. Karena apa? Karena aku mencintai seseorang yang sudah mencintai dan dicintai orang lain." Jelas luhan.

Sunhee yang mendengarnya, hanya menunjukkan ekspresi sedih dan langsung memeluk luhan dari samping. Ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan luhan.

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengar curhatan masing-masing.

...

Saat ini sehun berada di daerah sekolah baekhyun karena ia ingin menjemput dan mengantarkan baekhyun pulang kerumah sekaligus bertemu dengan orang tua baekhyun untuk meminta ijin orangtuanya. Sehun ingin dating dengan baekhyun weekend ini.

"apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya baekhyun

"belum, ayo naik." Kata sehun sambil memberikan sebuah helm ke baekhyun.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada perut abs sehun dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu sehun.

Setelah sampai, baekhyun langsung memasuki rumahnya yang diikuti oleh sehun dibelakangnya. Orangtua baekhyun yang saat itu sedang berada di ruang tengah, melihat kedatangan sehun yang langsung disambut hangat oleh orangtuanya.

Baekhyun langsung menuju kamarnya dan meletakkan tas nya lalu dengan segera turun kembali ke bawah, lebih tepatnya ke dapur untuk membawakan minuman.

Sehun menatap baekhyun tulus, sebaliknya yang ditatap pun membalas senyumannya tak kalah tulus.

 **Flashback**

Seorang yeoja duduk manis disalah satu sofa ruang tamu keluarga byun. Yeoja itu sedikit gugup, pasalnya saat ini dia tidak hanya berada bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya, melainkan dengan keluarga orang lain. Mereka membawa anak mereka yaitu seorang namja yang cukup tampan menurut yeoja itu. Yeoja itu tidak tau apa alasan appa nya untuk meminta dirinya tetap berdiam diri disitu.

"ehem,," tuan byun buka suara.

"jadi, diakah namja yang akan menemani putriku?"tanya tuan byun.

"ya dia. Namanya oh sehun. " balas tuan oh.

"dia sangat tampan." Kata nyonya byun.

"baekhyun-ah, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya nyonya byun pada baekhyun.

"ne?" balas baekhyun.

"jadi begini baekhyun, appa bukan bermaksud mengahalangi jalanmu untuk mencari namja yang kau sukai. Tapi ini berkenaan dengan perusahaan appa kelak. Appa sudah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka sudah sangat lama. Bahkan semenjak jaman harabeoji mu. Dan ini juga bagian dari rencana harabeojimu. Jadi kami bermaksud untuk mendekatkan kalian terlebih dahulu. Mungkin ini agak sedikit canggung diantara kalian, mengingat kalian tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi appa berharap kalian dapat bersama" jelas tuan byun.

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak suka dengan perjodohan lantas hanya bisa terdiam. Ia membendung airmatanya supaya tidak terjatuh. Baekhyun tetap bertahan dengan posisinya yang menunduk.

Jika kalian menanyakan tentang sehun, ia jelas tidak menyukai hal ini juga. Karena apa? Karena dia juga sudah memiliki seseorang yang dia sukai. Ia juga sempat berontak dengan orangtuanya. Tapi apa yang dapat diperbuatnya, ini adalah permintaan kakeknya sebelum meninggal dunia. Ia dapat merasakan keadaan baekhyun saat itu, bahkan ia tau kalau baekhyun akan menangis.

setelah orangtua baekhyun dan sehun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, baekhyun buru-buru beranjak dari tempat nya dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya tepatnya ke taman belakang rumah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi taman disana. Ia menangis terisak dalam diam, tapi seseorang jelas dapat mendengar isakannya.

"baekhyun-ah" sapa namja itu halus.

Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya dipanggil, langsung menghapus airmatanya dan segera menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Oh itu dia sehun, pikirnya.

"ada apa?" balas baekhyun sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"tidak apa, boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" balas sehun.

"kesinilah", balas baekhyun lagi sambil menepuk bagian yang kosong disampingnya.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kearah kursi disana, dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping kanan baekhyun. Kemudian ia berbicara

"aku tau kau tidak menyukai hal ini" kata sehun pelan..

"aku juga tau kau tidak menyukai hal ini," balas baekhyun sambil melihat kearah sehun.

"sebenarnya, aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku sukai" kata sehun

"hm?"

"aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat ini" sambung sehun kembali.

"aku juga memiliki seseorang yang aku sukai, bahkan aku mulai mendekatinya" kata baekhyun.

"aku juga tidak tau harus bagaimana saat ini. aku takut aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diperintahkan appa padaku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka, mengingat aku hanya putri semata wayang mereka." Sambung baekhyun.

"aku mengerti. Aku takut akan satu hal. Aku takut kalau-kalau aku tidak bisa menerimamu dan mencintaimu sepenuhnya. Aku takut aku dapat menyakitimu. Aku juga takut kalau nantinya kau tidak akan bahagia bersamaku. Hm,, maksudku kita tidak akan bahagia bersama" jelas sehun.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan airmata harus menahan isakannya karena ia kembali teringat akan perkataan ayahnya tadi. Sehun yang melihatnya pun akhirnya mengelus kepala baekhyun dan membawa baekhyun ke pelukan nya. Baekhyun semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya dikarenakan perlakuan sehun yang seperti ini padanya. Hal ini berlangsung lama, hingga baekhyun tenang dan ia kembali menegakkan dirinya.

Sehun yang melihatnya pun cukup lega dan menghapus sedikit butiran bening di sudut mata milik baekhyun. "jangan menangis lagi" katanya.

"kita lakukan saja apa yang diminta oleh orangtua kita. Mungkin dengan begitu mereka akan senang. Apa kau setuju denganku?" tanya sehun sambil menunjukkan senyumannya pada baekhyun.

Cukup lama baekhyun terdiam hingga sehun kembali berbicara,"aku tidak bisa melihat yeoja yang menangis. Dan aku akan berjanji juga kalau nantinya aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis" kata sehun menenangkan.

Baekhyun yang tampak mencari kejujuran dari mata sehun akhirnya menanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum, dan kemudian menatap kedepan lagi.

Cukup lama mereka duduk disana dengan keheningan, hingga sebuah deringan handphone milik sehun mengagetkan mereka berdua. Sehun mendapat panggilan dari orangtuanya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka harus segera pulang.

Baekhyun yang mengerti pun menatap sehun dan kembali memberikan anggukan seakan mengerti dengan isi pembicaraan mereka.

"aku harus pulang. Mungkin aku akan kembali kesini lagi besok" kata sehun.

Baekhyun yang menanggapi dengan senyuman, dan ketika sehun sudah hampir beranjak dari tempat duduknya yeoja itu berkata, "terima kasih, sehun" dan sehun hanya mengusak rambut baekhyun lembut seraya menatapnya.

 **Flashback end...**

...

Luhan kyungsoo dan sunhee pergi ke suatu pusat perbelanjaan karena mereka sudah janji akan bepergian bersama akhir pekan ini. mereka mengelilingi setiap lantai dan tidak jarang juga mereka memasuki toko-toko karena melihat barang-barang yang menarik. Mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari 3 jam. Dan ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Bahkan mereka belum mengisi perut mereka. Akhirnya karena kelelahan dan sedari tadi kyungsoo sudah memberikan kode bahwa dia lapar, mereka pun memutuskan untuk memasuki daerah foodcourt. Mereka duduk disalah satu tempat dengan sebuah meja dan 4 kursi disisi meja tersebut. Kyungsoo dan luhan duduk bersampingan. Sedangkan sunhee duduk dengan beberapa kantung belanja disampingnya.

Mereka memesan makanan yang cukup banyak setara dengan energi yang mereka keluarkan. Sunhee menatap seseorang dikejauhan, dan memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan kalau itu benar adalah orang yang diinginkannya.

Sunhee kemudian berbicara yang membuat kegiatan luhan dan kyungsoo terhenti.

"itu dia." Kata sunhee

Luhan yang mengerti arti tatapan sunhee, segera menoleh dan mendapatkan seseorang disana.

Luhan menatap sunhee kembali dan melihat ke arah tatapan sunhee disana. Ia melakukan hal itu berulang kali untuk memastikan arah tatapan sunhee.

"mungkinkah, dia?" batin luhan.

"tidak mungkin"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai kaliannn maaf updatenya hari ini. harusnya kemaren malem.**

 **Oh ya, maaf juga buat chap yang sebelumnya kalo kalian gak dapet feel. *bow *bow**

 **Maaf ya kalo ff aku membosankan. dan momen otp kalian belom aku munculin. aku bakal usahain buat jalan ceritanya menarik. Tapi karena ini masih di chap awal, jadi ceritanya hanya sedikit improve. Karena aku juga bakal buat cerita ini 25 chapter jadi readers-nim mohon bantuannya ya. *smile dan satu hal lagi. disini bakal aku banyakin sudut pandang luhannya, yah karena luhannya itu pemeran utama -_-  
**

 **Oh ya kemaren #hunhanday kan yaa... kangen momen hunhan. Berharap luhan kembali, tapi itu kemungkinan 0,00000000000001 %... tapi hunhan selalu dihati, bener ga?**

 **Octa mau ngasih tau, kalau ff ini bakal aku update setiap 2 minggu ya, kalo gak pas sabtu yah minggunya.**

 **Buat next chap, review juseyo...**

 **Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diperbolehkan ya.**

 **Gomawo, saranghae**

 **#yehet #ohorat**


	4. Chapter 4

**BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRESENT**

 **I WILL JUST LOVE YOU MYSELF BY OCTAAERIN**

 **MAIN CAST:**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **CAST:**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **D.O KYUNGSOO**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **PARK SUNHEE**

 **SUPPORT CAST: OTHER EXO MEMBER**

 **CATEGORY: GENDERSWTICH FOR ALL UKE**

 **GENRE: HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP**

 **RATE : M (MATURE)**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **JANGAN PERGI, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, KAU TIDAK PERLU MENCINTAI DIRIKU, BIARKAN AKU YANG MENCINTAIMU, BISAKAH WAKTU DIULANG KEMBALI, DISAAT DIRIMU MASIH MENCINTAIKU?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TYPO (S)**

 **DONT BASH ME**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **(SO, IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS FF JUST GO AWAY. I REMIND YOU)**

 **CRITIC AND SUGGESTION ARE PERMITTED**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **...**

Sore itu sehun dan baekhyun pergi ke salah satu mall yang sering mereka kunjungi sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan sekaligus dating. Mereka sudah berjalan selama berjam-jam. Baekhyun senang karena ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sehun sore ini. Baekhyun tidak merasa lelah sedikit pun karena ia bisa bersama sehun. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan kekasihnya. Sehun kelelahan mengikuti baekhyun yang mengunjungi setiap toko yang ada dimall itu. Sehun yang tidak kuat mengikuti kemauan baekhyun untuk memasuki setiap stan yang ada di sana terpaksa menarik tangan baekhyun dan meminta baekhyun agar beristirahat sejenak.

Baekhyun yang mengerti pun membiarkan sehun membawanya kesalah satu kursi pengunjung yang disediakan oleh mall tersebut. Baekhyun membiarkan sehun untuk meregangkan kakinya sejenak hingga ia menarik tangan sehun menuju ke salah satu foodcourt yang berada di lantai 4 mall tersebut. Baekhyun melihat kearah sehun, dan memberikan tatapan sendu saat melihat sehun. Ia tidak berpikiran kalo sehun akan selelah itu karena membawa nya berkeliling setiap stan di tiap lantai. Sehun yang merasa di pandangi oleh baekhyun terus akhirnya menatap baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada baekhyun.

"Kenapa,?" Tanyanya

"Oh?" Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya agar tidak menatap sehun.

Sehun tahu kalau baekhyun malu karena tertangkap basah melihat kearahnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Sehun lalu tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Wajahmu memerah" kata sehun.

Mendengar itu baekhyun lalu mencubit bagian perut sehun. Cukup lama baekhyun mencubit sehun hingga sehun memohon untuk menghentikannya karena merasakan sakit. Bayangkan saja, baekhyun mencubit bagian perut sehun dengan menarik sedikit bagian kulitnya saja. Baekhyun segera melepaskan cubitannya. Setelah itu sehun memegangi bekas tersebut dan mengaduh kesakitan

"Aw, sakit, " sambil memegang bagian perutnya.

"Biarkan saja" balas baekhyun

"Serius. Ini sakit sekali. Mungkin saja ini berdarah."

"Iya benar. Itu memang berdarah. Berdarah di dalam" balas baekhyun

Lalu sehun menyerah dan menarik tangan baekhyun supaya berjalan cepat dan segera duduk karena ia sudah kelelahan saat ini.

...

Luhan tengah berjalan bersama kyungsoo saat ini. Mereka berjalan tanpa arah. Kyungsoo yang ingin menemani luhan hanya berjalan beriringan dengannya saja. Takut sesuatu akan terjadi pada luhan. Sebenarnya kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kedua sahabatnya itu. Malah ketika perdebatan itu terjadi pun kyungsoo bingung harus melakukakan apa, pasalnya dia tidak mengerti ini pembicaraan mereka. Saat ini kyungsoo ingin marah tapi tidak mungkin mengingat kondisi luhan saat ini. Ia ingin marah mengingat kedua sahabatnya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu terhadapnya. Kenapa? Bukan kah sahabat tempat berbagi. Ia merasa ia tidak memiliki posisi diantara mereka berdua. Apakah selama ini mereka tidak menganggap ku sahabat, begitulah batin kyungsoo. Tanpa kyungsoo sadari kini mereka telah sampai di taman. Kyungsoo melihat luhan tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman disana. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kearah luhan dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping luhan. Kyungsoo tidak berbicara sedikit pun begitupun dengan luhan. Keduanya terdiam dan hanya merasakan suasana sepi disana walaupun kenyataannya taman tersebut dalam keadaan ramai. Luhan dan kyungsoo sama-sama terlarut dalam pemikiran mereka. Hingga cukup lama mereka terdiam akhirnya luhan membuka suaranya.

" kenapa kau masih mau mengikutiku sampai kesini" kata luhan

" ..." kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

" harusnya kau marah padaku saat ini " nada suara luhan sedikit meninggi

Kyungsoo tetap tidak menjawab

" kenapa kau masih mau mengikutiku sampai kesini? Ha? jawab aku kyungsoo " teriak luhan sedikit terisak.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya membuka suara

" aku khawatir padamu " balasnya datar.

Luhan yang mendengar jawaban itu semakin menundukkan dirinya dan terisak

" kenapa? "

" kenapa? Kenapa kau bilang?"

Luhan tidak menjawab.

" apa kau tidak menganggap ku luhan? Aku sahabatmu. Aku khawatir padamu itu wajar karena aku sahabatmu. Kita sudah melewati hari-hari bersama. Dan aku sudah semakin mengenalmu. Dan sekarang kau bilang kenapa aku menghawatirkanmu? Baiklah. Saat ini apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?" Tanya kyungsoo

Luhan tidak dapat menjawab

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan sunhee? Jawab aku luhan" bentak kyungsoo.

" sunhee dan aku ... "

"Apa ? "

" aku menyukainya." Luhan terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya kembali

" tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi aku mencintainya "

Kyungsoo menatap luhan sambil mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan luhan tadi.

"Jadi kau dan sunhee menyukai namja yang sama... yaitu sehun " tanya kyungsoo. Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan pertanyaan kyungsoo.

" tapi bagaimana bisa? " tanya kyungsoo

" cerita nya panjang " balas luhan yang enggan untuk membicarakan masalah nya saat itu.

" baiklah aku mengerti. Ayo kita pulang. Udara disini dingin sekali " kata kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan luhan. " dan ingat kau masih ada utang cerita padaku" tambahnya

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis bahkan nyaris tidak terlihat

...

Keesokannya

-disekolah-

Kebiasaan luhan untuk selalu datang pagi setiap hari ternyata sudah melekat pada dirinya. Seperti pagi ini ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di ruang kelasnya. Keadaan kelas yang sepi sudah dapat menjelaskan bahwa hanya luhanlah yang hanya berada diruang kelas itu. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya dan melihat sekeliling ruangan kelasnya. ruangan ini kotor sekali, batin luhan. ia pun beranjak dan mengambil sapu yang berada di pojokan belakang kelas. ia mulai menyapu tiap lorong meja dan kursi hingga ia berhenti tepat didepan meja sehun. Ada sebuah benda yang terjatuh ketika luhan menggeser meja tersebut.

"Bukk" suara benda persegi itu.

Luhan tidak tahu itu apa, dan yang pasti benda itu memiliki bentuk persegi yang kecil dan tidak terlalu tebal. Dan apabila dilihat sekilas maka terlihat seperti buku. Luhan mengamati benda tersebut dan membaliknya. Ada tulisan album disana. Oh ternyata ini album, pikir luhan. tapi tidak tampak seperti album. "cih, ternyata orang dingin sepertinya punya benda seperti ini juga ternyata" kata luhan dan tertawa kecil.

Luhan yang sangat penasaran dengan isinya akhirnya membuka album itu perlahan mulai dari halaman pertama. Tampak sebuah foto anak kecil yang tertawa manis disana. Luhan memikirkan kalau itu adalah sehun. Kemudian ia membalik lembar selanjutnya dan ia mendapati foto sehun dengan keluarga nya, lengkap dengan ayah dan ibunya. Luhan dapat melihat senyuman sehun yang menis saat itu, berbeda dengan saat ini.

"Lucunya" ucap luhan

Luhan melihat ada catatan kecil dibelakangnya 'aku dan keluargaku' itu tulisan sehun...

Luhan lanjut melihat ke halaman ketiga disana ada foto sehun dan hewan peliharaannya yang juga disispi catatan lagi disana 'my lovely'

"Omoo! Dia suka binatang juga" luhan hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

Melihat album foto sehun yang seperti ini, bagai melihat sisi lain dari sehun. Sehun dapat merasakan bahwa sebenarnya sehun bukanlah namja yang dingin melainkan ia juga memiliki sisi hangat yang selalu melekat di dirinya. Hanya saja sehun tidak menampakkan hal tersebut.

Luhan trrus membolak balik halaman demi halaman album tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di suatu halaman yang terdapat foto sehun bersama baekhyun bukan hanya satu atau dua foto tetapi ada tiga halaman foto yang menunjukan kebersamaan dan kemesraan mereka. Luhan sebenarnya merasa dadanya sangat sesak dan sakit melihat moment mereka berdua.

"Lihatlah kau bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan baekhyun" ucap luhan pada dirinya sendiri

"Dia cantik dan manis pantas saja sehun menyukainya" lagi-lagi luhan memuji baekhyun padahal air matanya sudah mulai mengalir

"Apa aku salah mengharapkan sehun? Apa itu jahat?" Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lagipula mana mungkin " luhan menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri dan mencoba tertawa. Padahal dirinya terlihat menyedihkan sekarang. Luhan segera membalik halaman foto mereka disana yang mana terdapat catatan dari sehun _" dulu dia sahabatku sekarang dia adalah kekasihku dan mungkin saja setelah ini dia akan menjadi istriku "_ itu isi catatan sehun.

Luhan merasakan matanya memanas, pandangannya mengabur dan seolah-olah butiran air itu akan menuruni pipinya. Ia segera menutup buku itu dan segera berdiri. Namun, ketika luhan akan membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat sehun sudah berdiri tepat didepannya saat ini. Luhan terpaku. Ia tidak menggeser tubuhnya sekalipun ia tahu kalau itu adalah meja sehun. Luhan tidak tahu sedari kapan sehun sudah berada disana. Ia berharap sehun tidak melihat apa yang dilakukannya baru saja. Luhan masih larut dalam pemikirannya hingga sehun menginterupsinya

" apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

" ha? "

" minggirlah, aku mau ke meja ku " celetuk sehun

Luhan refleks langsung menepi supaya sehun bisa menuju ke kursinya. Luhan yang masih terdiam karena masih memikirkan apa yang tadi dilihatnya memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya. Namun tiba-tiba sehun berdiri dan berkata pada luhan

" apa yang kau lihat tadi semoga kau tidak mengingatnya " katanya

Sehun segera meninggalkan kelas kala luhan membalas perkataan sehun

" apa benar yeoja itu adalah pacarmu? " kata luhan

" apa urusanmu? "

" apa benar dia adalah sahabatmu? Kenapa kalian menjalin hubungan? " tanya luhan mendesak

" memangnya tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat sendiri? Daripada menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti " balas sehun tak kalah sinis

Luhan yang merasa perkataan sehun benar akhirnya kembali membalas perkataan sehun ketika sehun sudah berada di pintu kelas.

" apa kau tidak tau? " luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sehun mengernyit bingung.

Luhan yang melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh sehun, kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya

" apa kau tidak tau? Apa kau tidak merasa ada seseorang yang selalu dekat denganmu tapi kau tidak pernah menaruh pandanganmu padanya? Kau bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Dia selalu mengharapkan dirimu dapat bersamanya tapi kau bahkan tidak menaruh harapan padanya. " jelas luhan dengan mata yang sudah mulai berkaca - kaca.

"apakah hatimu benar-benar seperti tatapan yang selalu kau tunjukkan? Apakah kau sedingin itu untuk memahami perasaan seseorang? Apa kau tidak peka? Oh goshh,, luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sehun dan menatap langit-langit karena merasa airmatanya yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh. "oh aku tau mungkin karena kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai saat ini, " luhan kembali melanjutkan.

Sehun masih terdiam hingga luhan melanjutkan kembali perkataannya ketika ia sudah mulai tenang. "Apa kau tau siapa yang sedang aku bicarakan saat ini? "

Sehun yang mendengar penuturan dari mulut luhan hanya bisa terdiam. Ia memikirkan pertanyaan terakhir dari luhan. Apakah ia akan mengatakan kalau dirinya sendiri yang sedang ia bicarakan, batinnya. Sehun menunggu jawaban luhan karena dirinya tak kunjung membuka suara.

Belum sempat luhan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada sehun, tiba- tiba kyungsoo memasuki kelas dimana terdapat luhan dan sehun disana. Merasa terinterupsi, sehun pun meninggalkan ruang kelas itu dan beranjak ke tempat dimana dia akan merasa lebih baik. Begitupun luhan, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan ruang kelas dan berjalan ke toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya karena airmatanya yang tidak sengaja mengalir di pipinya.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas dan membatin supaya setelah ini luhan mau menjelaskan yang sebenarnya padanya.

...

Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Kenapa dia emosi seperti itu?

Saat ini sehun berada di atap sekolah. Tempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktu kalau dia sedang tidak ingin masuk kelas atau kata lain membolos. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi usang disana. Sebenarnya saat ini udara masih sangat dingin mengingat hari itu masih pagi, namun sehun merasa panas karena perkataan luhan baru saja. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan yeoja itu cukup membuatnya berpikir keras. Tiba-tiiba sehun teringat suatu hal.

 _Flashback_

 _Hari pertama namja itu memasuki senior high school. Namja yang memang sudah terlahir dengan ketampanannya itu berjalan memasuki barisan dimana setiap siswa baru akan mengalami yang namanya masa orientasi sekolah (mos). Namja itu mengikuti setiap aturan dari seniornya yang memberikan arahan pada mereka._

" _setiap siswa harap membuat team yang terdiri dari 10 orang" kata senior itu._

 _Namja yang bername tag_ _"sehun" itu_ _masih tidak terlalu akrab dengan lingkungan barunya_ _hingga ia_ _hanya mengikuti orang yang berkumpul dan memasuki kumpulan itu supaya menjadi satu team. Ia mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya dan mencari teman supaya ia setidaknya memiliki teman dihari pertama sekolah. Jika kau bertanya seperti apa sehun yang dulu? Saat itu sehun bukan cupu atau lugu, dia hanya menutupi identitasnya saat itu supaya orang tidak menganggapnya sebagai orang yang punya kekuasaan karena ekspresi yang selalu ditunjukkan sehun dapat membuat orang lain berpikiran seperti itu._

 _Hari pertama mos dijalani sehun dengan baik walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menjalani itu. Sehun yang mengingat ucapan orangtuanya hanya bisa menurut agar kelak ia bisa membahagiakan orang yang disayanginya._

 _Mos dilaksankan hampir satu minggu, dan selama itu pula sehun merasa malas dan bosan dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan. Hingga pada hari terakhir mos, seluruh siswa akan menjalani mos sampai malam hari hingga esok paginya baru diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Seluruh siswa berkumpul dalam team masing-masing dan mengumpulkan tas mereka disatu tempat karena tempat itu akan mereka jadikan sebagai tempat untuk tidur nantinya. Team sehun mengambil tempat di koridor sekolah, karena tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih baik. Apalagi siswa tidak boleh memasuki ruangan kelas._

 _Malam itu_

" _perhatian untuk setiap team dan ketua team, malam ini kalian harus mempersiapkan satu pertunjukan yang akan kalian tampilkan saat acara api unggun jam 9 malam nanti" itulah pesan ketua panitia acara itu._

 _Sehun yang kala itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan senior yang menjelaskan mengenai acara mereka malam itu malah melirik kearah lain yang menurutnya lebih menarik. yah, sehun sedang melihat kearah seorang yeoja disana. Yeoja itu sedang tersenyum cerah, mungkin saja karena kelompoknya sedang bercanda saat itu. Cukup lama sehun menatap yeoja itu hingga, yeoja itu pun menatap kembali kearah_

 _sehun. Merasa dipandang balik, sehun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan berfokus kembali pada teamnya._

 _-pukul 9 malam-_

 _Satu per satu team menampilkan pertunjukan mereka. Ada yang menari, menyanyi, drama, lawakan bahkan memainkan bermacam instrumen musik. Kini tiba saatnya giliran kelompok yeoja yang dilihat sehun tadi. Sehun menaruh perhatian pada yeoja itu dan berusaha mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang yeoja itu._

 _Sehun melihat yeoja itu intens karena saat itu yeoja itu tengah bersama namja lain yang tidak lain perwakilan kelompok yeoja itu juga. Namja itu memainkan gitarnya kala luhan juga bernyanyi._

 _ **Where ever you are hiding**_

 _ **I can find you**_

 _ **If there were no you**_

 _ **If there were no you**_

 _ **Then my heart would stop**_

 _ **Even if you don't say "love"**_

 _ **I can feel with my heart**_

 _ **If you are here**_

 _ **If you are here**_

 _ **I don't need anything**_

 _ **You're my everyting**_

 _ **You're my everything**_

 _ **Please shine like a star in the sky**_

 _ **You are my only love**_

 _ **Forever my only love**_

 _ **We love each other**_

 _ **All i need is you**_

 _Suaranya indah sekali, batin sehun._

 _Aku berharap nantinya dapat sekelas dengannya dan berkenalan dengannya, ucap sehun dalam hati._

 _Acara api unggun malam itu terasa begitu hangat karena kebersamaan mereka ditambah dengan pertunjukan yang menemani malam mereka saat itu. Sehun memiliki kenangan yang baik selama mos tersebut berlangsung begitupun yeoja itu._

 _Flashback end_

Sehun terbangun dari lamunannya ketika setetes air jatuh mengeni wajah tampannya. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan berjalan menuju kekelasnya karena ia tahu sebentar lagi pasti akan hujan dan lagipula kelas sudah akan dimulai.

...

Luhan masih di toilet saat ini. ia membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali karena airmatanya tidak berhenti untuk mengalir. Ia kembali memikirkan perbuatannya pagi tadi dimana ia dan sehun tidak sengaja bertengkar hanya karena sebuah album foto. Sebenarnya itu tidak akan menjadi masalah kalau luhan tidak memulai semuanya. Yeoja itu terlalu membawa emosi dan perasaanya hingga ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Cukup sakit melihat namja yang disukainya kini sudah dimiliki oleh yeoja lain yang lebih baik darinya, setidaknya itulah pemikiran luhan saat ini. ia kembali mengingat sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. _" dulu dia sahabatku sekarang dia adalah kekasihku dan mungkin saja setelah ini dia akan menjadi istriku "_ _._

Apa maksud tulisan sehun?

Apakah baekhyun benar-benar sahabatnya, yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya? Tapi bagaimana mungkin seorang yeoja dan namja bersahabat? Yah mungkin sajalah mereka jatuh hati karena terlalu lama bersahabat. Cih, dunia memang aneh, ucap luhan.

Bagaimana bisa ia menghianati persahabatan?, tanya luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan terdiam sejenak dan kemudian Ia kembali teringat pada kejadian kemarin, dimana ia dan sunhee bertengkar hanya karena seorang namja yang sama-sama mereka sukai. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mana mungkin aku melepaskan sehun yang sudah kukenal selama tiga tahun terkahir ini. sedangkan ia, ia bahkan baru mengenal sehun.

Mungkin setelah ini aku harus menemui sunhee, dan menjelaskan padanya supaya ia mengerti, batin luhan.

...

Sunhee hari ini tidak masuk sekolah. Ia beralasan pada kedua orangtuanya supaya mengijinkannya supaya tidak masuk hari itu. Sunhee tidak sanggup untuk bertemu dengan kyungsoo apalagi luhan. ia takut luhan akan menjauhinya hanya karena kemarin ia memberitahu luhan bahwa namja yang disukainya sama dengan namja yang disukai luhan.

Sunhee menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia butuh refreshing. Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju taman untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

" aku menunggumu di taman kota. Datanglah, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu " itu isi pesan sunhee.

Ia pun segera pergi

...

Luhan yang mendapat pesan segera membuka pesannya karena ponselnya bergetar. ia merasa tuhan berpihak padanya, karena keinginannya tadi akan segera dikabulkan.

Luhan yang mengerti pun akhirnya, memutuskan supaya pada jam terakhir nanti ia ijin untuk pulang dengan alasan sakit. Mungkin sekali-kali berbohong demi kebaikan tidak apa pikir luhan.

Luhan segera pulang setelah meminta maaf pada kyungsoo karena tidak bisa pulang dengannya dan karena sudah membohongi kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya. Kyungsoo yang merasa bahwa luhan benar-benar sakit tidak menaruh keraguan pada luhan dan malah menasehati luhan supaya segera pulang dan beristirahat.

Luhan menaiki bus yang akan membawanya ke taman kota. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya. Disana tampak seorang yeoja dengan gaun tosca lembut selutut dan rambut yang tergerai kebelakang sedang duduk menikmati udara sejuk taman itu.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disamping sunhee tanpa disadari oleh yeoja itu. Sunhee yang melihat luhan mendudukan dirinya disampingnya langsung memeluk luhan dari samping.

" maafkan aku " ucap sunhee

Luhan yang tidak mengerti, hanya menjawab "kau tidak perlu minta maaf"

Cukup lama sunhee memeluk luhan hingga ia melepaskan pelukannya itu dan kembali bertanya pada luhan. " apa kau tahu siapa yeoja yang bersama sehun kemarin?"

Luhan menganggguk "yeoja itu bernama baekhyun" "aku tidak tahu pastinya tapi mereka memiliki suatu hubungan" ucap luhan.

Sunhee hanya mengangguk " pasti sangat berat untukmu. Kau bahkan sudah mengetahui tentang sehun sejauh itu. Sedangkan aku, " ucapnya.

"apa sebenarnya tujuanmu mengajakku kemari?" tanya luhan langsung

"tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu sedih kemarin. Bahkan kesedihanmu masih terlihat hingga saat ini. aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga menyukainya. Mungkin aku akan berhenti menyukai sehun karena kurasa ini hanya perasaan sementara. Berbeda denganmu yang sudah menyukainya selama tiga tahun ini. dan bila perlu aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan sehun dan mencari tahu tentang baekhyun." Jelas sunhee

"kenapa kau harus melakukannya?" tanya luhan

"karena aku sahabatmu" ucap sunhee

Jawaban yang sama dengan yang diucapkan kyungsoo kemarin malam ketika luhan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Luhan memeluk sunhee dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"kau tahu, tadi aku melihat album yang dimiliki sehun. aku melihat beberapa foto sehun dan baekhyun. Aku cukup cemburu melihatnya. Dan ternyata mereka dulunya sahabatan namun menjadi sepasang kekasih saat ini. tidakkah itu aneh? Kalau kau berada diposisi baekhyun, apa kau akan menjadikan sahabatmu menjadi pacarmu?

" tidak " jawab sunhee

"apa kau melihat semua isinya?" tanya sunhee

" tidak " jawab luhan

" lalu, apa kau punya rencana untuk selanjutnya?" tanya sunhee. luhan hanya membalas dengan gelengan.

"baiklah, aku punya cara " ucap sunhee memberikan semangat pada luhan.

" tapi jujur, aku masih menyukai sehun, " tambah sunhee sambil tersenyum miris.

 **Hai hai**

 **Udah di up yaaa...**

 **Oh ya buat yang nanya, kenapa sehun sama baekhyun bisa saling mencintai satu sama lain walauun dulunya mereka itu dijodohin? Jawabannya akan muncul di flashback seiring berjalannya chapter ya... stay tune aja**

 **Di chap ini si sehun flashback tuh. Ada yang bisa nebak?**

 **Trus sunhee nya udah mengalah demi luhan. disini kelihatan banget ya friendshipnya.**

 **Tetep support octa ya readers-nim. Karena octa hanya penulis amatiran,,,, *bow**

 **next, review juseyo**

 **Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diperbolehkan**

 **Saranghae**

 **#yehet #ohorat**


	5. Chapter 5

BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA .

PRESENT I WILL JUST LOVE YOU MYSELF BY OCTAAERIN MAIN CAST:  
OH SEHUN XI LUHAN CAST:  
BYUN BAEKHYUN PARK CHANYEOL D.O KYUNGSOO KIM JONGIN PARK SUNHEE SUPPORT CAST: OTHER EXO MEMBER CATEGORY: GENDERSWTICH FOR ALL UKE GENRE: HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP RATE : M (MATURE)  
SUMMARY:  
JANGAN PERGI, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, KAU TIDAK PERLU MENCINTAI DIRIKU, BIARKAN AKU YANG MENCINTAIMU, BISAKAH WAKTU DIULANG KEMBALI, DISAAT DIRIMU MASIH MENCINTAIKU?

TYPO (S)  
DONT BASH ME DONT LIKE DONT READ (SO, IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS FF JUST GO AWAY. I REMIND YOU)  
CRITIC AND SUGGESTION ARE PERMITTED HAPPY READING

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke dunia dimana jarang untuk dipijak oleh anak-anak seusianya. Walaupun saat ini umurnya sudah menginjak dewasa tapi tetap saja ia masih berstatus pelajar. Sehun menaikkan kecepatan motornya melaju dari sekolah hingga tempat tersebut. Menyelip diantara mobil-mobil yang ada didepannya bahkan menerebos lampu lalu lintas didepannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja tampan itu saat ini. Ia tidak tahu kalau perbuatannya akan menecelakai dirinya sendiri. Ia seperti orang lain saat ini. Kelihatan kacau dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.  
Ia berjalan memasuki pintu masuk dimana ada dua namja lain dengan badannya yang kekar dalam balutan pakaian serba hitam. Sehun yang sudah biasa menginjak tempat ini hanya memberikan beberapa lembar duit pada kedua namja yang diketahui adalah bodyguard di tempat tersebut. Sehun segera melepaskan jas sekolahnya dan melemparkan pada salah satu sofa disana. Ia segera memanggil pelayan untuk melayani dirinya saat ini. Melayani dalam artinya membawakannya minuman yang akan dihidangkan padanya malam itu. Yap sebotol wine cukup menenangkan bagi namja tampan ini.  
Sehun menuangkan wine tersebut ke dalam gelas kecil didepannya. Menuangkannya dengan perlahan. Menatapnya hingga meneguknya kasar.  
Glup Sehun meneguk wine itu oneshoot dan menghapus bekas wine di bibirnya dengan kasar. Ia menatap ke arah panggung disana dimana terdapat beberapa wanita penghibur yang akan setia menemani namja setiap malamnya. Sehun berdecih dan tertawa ringan dan kemudian meneguk wine nya kembali. Jika kau bertanya apakah sehun melakukan ini setiap hari? Jawabannya tidak. Dia akan melakukan hal yang tidak berguna jika ia dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Yah seperti saat ini. Dia kembali mengingat masa lalu nya. Apakah ada hal buruk tentang masa lalu nya? Jawabannya tidak juga. Karena ini hanya berdampak buruk bagi sehun. Sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya dalam keadaan tidak baik. Ia hanya kembali diingatkan pada seseorang yang berasal dari masa lalu dan menghampirinya saat ini. Ia kembali mengingatnya.  
Ting...  
Bunyi dentuman botol wine pada gelas milik sehun. Ia meneguk winenya tanpa henti.

" ini data milik saya seonsaengnim " " baiklah. Saya akan mengabari kamu apabila data ini diterima. Kamu boleh keluar "  
Luhan membungkukkan badanya 90 derajat pada gurunya saat ini. Ia baru saja memberikan beberapa file dan data diri miliknya. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Ia akan mengikuti kelas malam karena dirinya yang saat ini sudah berada ditingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas. Ia berjalan sedikit terburu menuju ruangan kelasnya dan meminta kyungsoo agar menemaninya ke kantin untuk makan malam karena sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai.  
-kelas-  
Luhan mengikuti pelajaran malam itu bersama dengan beberapa anak yang sekelas dengannya. Namun, ada beberapa kursi yang kosong dikarenakan ada beberapa siswa yang pulang dan tidak ingin mengikuti pembelajaran, ada juga yang izin karena sakit dan ada banyak alasan lainnya. Diantara mereka adalah sehun. luhan yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sehun yang seperti ini hanya bisa memakluminya saja. ia pasti tahu kalau sehun sedang tidak dalam keadaan mood untuk mengikuti kelas walaupun kenyataannya dia memang tidak pernah mau untuk mengikuti kelas. hanya saja itu prioritas karena ia akan jadi penerus dari perusahaan keluarganya. Luhan yang memang sedikit mengkhawatirkan sehun karena perkataannya tadi pagi memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan keberadaan sehun. ia mencoba membuka ponselnya diam-diam. Mencari kontak sehun di daftar kontaknya.  
Kenapa luhan bisa punya nomor sehun?  
Ingat? pas mereka ditempatkan di satu kelompok untuk project yang diberikan lim seonsaengnim? Pada saat itu, mereka membuat suatu chat group dimana isinya adalah anggota team mereka. Luhan mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya " hei, kau dimana? Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas? " Sent

Disatu sisi sehun yang sedari tadi melamun, tiba-tiba tersentak karena getaran pada ponselnya. Ia meraih ponsel yang berada di sakunya, dan melihat sebuah pesan tertera disana. Dari luhan, pikirnya.  
Sehun berdecih dan tertawa sumbang melihat tulisan pada ponselnya. " apa urusanmu! " balas sehun.

Luhan yang sedari tadi menunggu pesan dari sehun hanya bisa memasang wajah kesal karena balasan yang diterimanya. Bagaimana tidak? Kau mengkhawatirkan seseorang, dan seseorang itu hanya membalas seperti sebuah lelucon. Luhan yang kesal hanya memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam laci tanpa membalas pesan tersebut dan memilih untuk kembali fokus pada pembelajarannya.  
...

Sunhee mulai mencari tahu mengenai baekhyun dengan menemui baekhyun di sekolahnya. Sunhee tidak masuk kelas malam hari itu. Ia mengetahui sekolah baekhyun karena luhan memberitahunya malam itu.

Flashback

" maafkan aku " ucap sunhee Luhan yang tidak mengerti, hanya menjawab "kau tidak perlu minta maaf"  
Cukup lama sunhee memeluk luhan hingga ia melepaskan pelukannya itu dan kembali bertanya pada luhan. " apa kau tahu siapa yeoja yang bersama sehun kemarin?

Luhan menganggguk "yeoja itu baekhyun" "aku tidak tahu pastinya tapi mereka memiliki suatu hubungan" ucap luhan.  
Sunhee hanya diam dan kemudian ingin melanjutkan perkataanya ketika luhan juga melanjutkan perkataannya " aku juga baru mengetahui pasal baekhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu dimana waktu itu aku bersama dengan team projectku ingin mengerjakan tugas di cafe dekat sekolah. Aku melihat baekhyun bersama dengan sehun. itulah kali pertama aku melihat yeoja itu. Aku merasa sedikit asing karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, namun ia cukup hangat mengenalkan dirinya padaku saat itu. Ia menjulurkan tangannya padaku untuk berkenalan dan aku tidak mungkin tidak menyambut tangannya walaupun sebenarnya hatiku cukup sakit melihat baekhyun bersama dengan sehun yang waktu itu sangat amat dekat. Aku bahkan merasa cemburu dengan baekhyun. Dia memiliki wajah yang cantik, dia juga kaya terlihat dari penampilannya yang modis namun terlihat mewah, dan yang terpenting dia memiliki sehun. Baru kali ini luhan membuka hatinya seperti saat ini. bahkan ia tidak berbicara seperti ini pada ibunya dan kyungsoo tetapi luhan menceritakan yang sesungguhnya pada sunhee. Sunhee hanya bisa mencerna perkataan luhan sedari tadi. Ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelah luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya. Hingga luhan yang tidak suka suasana kecanggungan tersebut menepuk pundah sunhee " hei, tadi sepertinya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku " ucap luhan Sunhee hanya tersenyum ringan, " hmm, itu, apakah dia siswa dari sekolah kita? "  
" hmm,, menurutmu? " balas luhan sambil menunjuk dagunya layaknya seseorang yang sedang berpikir.  
" aku tidak yakin. Pasalnya aku tidak pernah melihat sehun jalan bersama dengan yeoja di sekolah. Yah walaupun aku tidak tahu pasti. Bahkan aku tidak mengetahui baekhyun seperti apa. Tapi dari cara dirimu menggambarkan tentang dirinya sepertinya dia benar-benar cantik hingga sehun bisa menyukainya. Tapi apakah kepribadiannya juga cantik seperti fisiknya? "  
" mungkin saja, kita tidak tahu. " balas luhan " aku ingin tahu tentang dirinya."  
Cukup lama sunhee memikirkannya hingga " kau belum memberitahukan apakah baekhyun adalah siswa dari sekolah kita atau bukan?" tanya suhee tak sabaran.  
Luhan tertawa melihat cara sunhee memintanya memberitahukan tentang baekhyun. " dia bukan siswa dari sekolah kita. Dari seragam yang ia kenakan mungkin saja ia bersekolah di sekolah internasional." Balas luhan.  
" benarkah " tanya sunhee penasaran.  
" yah begitulah yang aku lihat " jawan luhan santai " tapi... kenapa sehun tidak bersekolah disana juga? Bukankah ia dan baekhyun memiliki sebuah hubungan? Kalau mereka tidak satu sekolah bisa saja mereka tidak mengetahui satu sama lain sewaktu di sekolah ? "  
Luhan yang sedari tadi memikirkan perkataan sunhee, hanya bisa melihat kedalam dirinya. Kenapa ia tidak terpikir olehnya tentang hal ini? " benar katamu. Kenapa mereka tidak satu sekolah saja" balas luhan.  
Luhan dan sunhee saling menatap satu sama lain seperti memikirkan hal yang sama.

Flashback end

Sunhee tidak berani memasuki lingkungan sekolah itu mengingat itu adalah sekolah internasional. Bahkan penjaga sekolahnya tidak hanya satu orang. Jadilah sunhee menunggu di halte luar sekolah dimana tempat siswa menunggu bus sekolah atau jemputan mereka sampai kelas malam berakhir. Sunhee melakukan hal ini juga bukan hanya untuk kepentingan luhan namun kepentingan dirinya juga. Ia tahu bahwa luhan sudah menyukai sehun lebih lama darinya. Tapi tetap aja hatinya sudah direbut oleh namja tampan itu. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui siapa baekhyun dan ingin membandingkannya dengan luhan. dengan begitu ia akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada sehun, supaya sehun memikirkan pendapatnya nanti. Dan sunhee berharap ia bisa berteman baik dengan mereka semua nanti teristimewa sehun. cukup lama sunhee tenggelam dalam pemikirannya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa siswa dari sekolah itu mulai memenuhi halte sekolah tersebut. Beberapa anak menatap sunhee heran karena seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengan yang dipakai oleh mereka. Akhirnya sunhee beranjak dari halte tersebut dan mulai mencari baekhyun.

Sebenarnya sunhee bingung. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa baekhyun. Kalau ia menanyakan pada petugas sekolah yang menjaga disana, pasti ia akan diinterogasi lebih lanjut karena tidak memiliki tujuan yang jelas. Sunhee menanyakan pada salah seorang siswa yang baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah tersebut. " maaf, apakah kau tahu yeoja yang bernama baekhyun? " sunhee menanyakan yeoja itu sopan.  
" maaf, aku tidak tahu " jawab yeoja itu terburu-buru.  
Sunhee merasa ini akan sulit. Bahkan yeoja yang ditanyainya barusan terlihat takut terhadapnya. Apakah baekhyun termasuk gangster disini? Dan apakah dia memiirkan kalau aku juga gangster dari sekolah lain? Oowhh yang benar saja.  
Akhirnya sunhee memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang sama pada yeoja lain. Dan ia mendapat jawaban yang sama. Hingga ia ingin putus asa. Ia memilih untuk bertanya pada namja yang terlihat lugu yang baru saja keluar dari sekolah itu. " maaf, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apakah kau tau yeoja yang bernama baekhyun ?"  
Namja itu tampak berpikir dan melihat sekeliling. Mungkin ingin mencari baekhyun atau mengacuhkannya seperti yang lain. " itu disana " namja itu berkata sambil menunjuk kearah salah seorang yeoja yang menunggu di halte yang berbeda dengan yang luhan tempati tadi.  
Sunhee lega, akhirnya ia berhasil. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.  
" tapi ingat. Dia adalah yeoja yang dingin. Kalau kau ingin berbicara dengannya pasti kau akan sering diacuhkannya" pesan namja itu.  
Sunhee yang mengerti langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte tersebut.  
Bukankah waktu itu luhan mengatakan kalau baekhyun itu ramah. Apakah itu hanya topeng? Ahhh,, kenapa jadi ribet seperti ini sih. Kalau tahu kalau dia memiliki kepribadian yang dingin aku tidak mau menemuinya. Sunhee membuang pemikiran buruknya dan tetap berjalan menuju baekhyun. Ia mendekati yeoja itu dan " hmm, maaf apakah namamu baekhyun?" tanya sunhee ragu pada yeoja itu.  
Yeoja itu tampak berpikir dengan siapa ia berbicara sekarang dan memilih untuk terdiam hingga sunhee melanjutkannya lagi. " hm, maaf mungkin kau akan berpikiran aneh tentang diriku, tapi aku satu sekolah dengan sehun. dan aku ingin berteman denganmu". Jelas sunhee Yeoja itu tampak menimang-nimang perkataan yeoja didepannya. Apakah ia benar-benar ingin berteman denganku? Atau hanya sekedar memanfaatkanku saja, batin yeoja itu. Pasalnya ia selalu bertemu dengan yeoja yang bersekolah di tempat sehun, kekasihnya. Dan sebagian dari mereka hanya ingin mengetahui tentang sehun dan ujung-ujungnya ingin menyingkirkan dirinya. Ia benci hal itu. Apalagi melihat seragam yeoja didepannya semakin membuat baekhyun enggan untuk menyambutnya. Tapi keraguan baekhyun pudar karena yeoja didepannya tidak membuat ekspresi seakan membohonginya. Akhirnya ia pun tersenyum dan berkata " benar. Namaku baekhyun " jawab baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya "oh jadi benar. Baiklah maaf karena aku mungkin membuatmu takut tadi. Dan juga maaf karena aku menemuimu malam – malam begini apalagi baru saja selesai kelas malam " kata sunhee " oh, tidak apa- apa. Aku hanya kaget saja. kenapa tiba- tiba ada orang yang ingin menemuiku " balas baekhyun ramah " hm, jadi begini, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu ... "  
Belum sempat sunhee menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah suara klakson menginterupsi perkataannya.  
" oh maafkan aku. Aku sudah dijemput. Mungkin kau bisa membicarakannya lain kali. Atau kau boleh memberiku personal chat. " saran baekhyun sambil memberikan id atau nomer telepon miliknya.  
Sunhee sedikit kecewa namun ia tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima saran dari baekhyun. Baekhyun meminta maaf pada sunhee karena ia sudah dijemput dan tidak bisa berbicara dengannya langsung. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dari balik kaca mobilnya pada sunhee dan langsung dibalas oleh lambaian dari sunhee. Sunhee memutuskan untuk pulang dan memberitahu luhan besok disekolah. ...

Sehun masih setia duduk di sofa bar tersebut sambil menyesap wine miliknya. Ia sudah menghabiskan sekitar 3 botol saat ini. sepertinya sehun benar- benar dilanda stress saat ini. bahkan ia melupakan janjinya pada baekhyun karena ia ingin menjemput baekhyun setelah kelas malam berakhir. Namun malah sehun tidak mengikuti kelas malam dan berakhir di bar ini. ia tidak akan ingat kalau saja sejam yang lalu baekhyun tidak menelponnya lebih dulu.

" kau melupakanku sehun " ucap baekhyun di sebrang sana.  
Sehun tidak menjawab " sehun-ah kau disana? " tanya baekhyun " ne " jawab sehun singkat " kau dimana? Kenapa kau tidak menjemputku tadi? Tanya baekhyun kesal " maafkan aku baekhyun, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan ini. tapi aku tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini " ucap sehun.  
Baekhyun menyela perkataan sehun, " apakah kau sedang di bar saat ini "  
" seperti yang kau tahu. Maafkan aku " ucap sehun

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan sehun sudah seharusnya pulang jika ia tidak ingin ditendang dari rumahnya. Ia membasuh wajahnya di toilet dan beranjak untuk pulang. Ia menancapkan gasnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tidak menghiraukan kalau – kalau ia bisa kecelakaan karena perbuatannya sendiri. ...

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju lantai atas, kamarnya. " kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama sehun sayang?" tanya ibu baekhyun.  
" oh, hmm sehun bilang ia kelelahan eomma. Jadi setelah kelas malam tadi ia langsung pulang dan bilang kalau aku dijemput oleh tuan kim saja " jelas baekhyun bohong.  
" oh, baiklah. Mandilah, nanti eomma akan bawakan makanan ke kamarmu " kata ibunya.  
Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan.

Ia menutup kamarnya. Dan bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun menangis. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya menangis seperti saat ini. yang ia tahu adalah dirinya seperti kembali pada masa – masa awal dimana dirinya pertam kali menolak sehun di kehidupannya. ia benci hal ini. ia tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya kebahagian yang benar- benar kebahagiaan.  
Baekhyun buru- buru menghapus airmatanya, karena mendengar suara tapak kaki mengarah kekamarnya. Mungkin eomma, pikir baekhyun. Ia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi supaya ibunya tidak melihatnya dalam keadaan yang menangis. Padahal sebenarnya airmatanya belum berhenti untuk mengalir.

Tok tok..  
" nona, maaf. Kalau nona sudah selesai mandi, nyonya berpesan supaya nona untuk segera ke bawah. Karena ada tuan sehun dibawah " kata seorang maid disana.  
Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk mandi.

Kenapa ada sehun? Batinnya.

Setelah selesai, ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan menemui sehun yang sudah menunggu di ruang tamu. Baekhyun masih enggan untuk berkata-kata. Jadi ia hanya duduk menunggu sehun berkata terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun hanya menatap sehun yang duduk didepannya.

" maafkan aku baekhyun " buka sehun.  
" hm " gumam baekhyun.  
" aku tahu kau marah " ucap sehun lagi.  
" sehun-ah, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, mandi, makan dan kemudian istirahat. Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan begitupun aku " balas baekhyun sembari berdiri .  
Sehun menahan tangannya dan berucap, " tunggulah sebentar. Aku membutuhkanmu. Kau tahu kan kondisiku saat ini. kumohon baekhyun " Baekhyun membawa sehun ke taman belakang karena tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh maid yang ada dirumah apalagi orangtua baekhyun. Bisa- bisa mereka akan berpikiran negatif tentang hal ini.  
...

Luhan sedang menyiapkan dirinya saat ini karena ia berencana untuk sekolah diluar korea. Ini adalah amanat ayahnya, supaya ia melanjutkan sekolahnya dengan beasiswa diluar negeri. Tujuannya supaya luhan dapat mandiri dan sukses seperti ayahnya. Luhan hanya mempunyai seorang ibu saat ini dan tidak punya siapa- siapa lagi. Dan karena itu ia ingin mewujudkan mimpi ayahnya. Luhan yang sedang belajar di meja belajar kamarnya, tiba- tiba dikejutkan oleh suara benturan dari lantai bawah.  
Ia segera berlari terburu-buru karena takut suatu hal buruk akan terjadi.  
Benar. Ia menemukan ibunya terjatuh di lantai. Ia tidak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Luhan begitu panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia berlari menuju ruang tengah dan segera menelpon ambulans. Kemudian ia berlari kembali ke belakang dan memegangi tangan ibunya. luhan sudah menangis saat ini. ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk kedua kalinya secara tiba- tiba. Ia tidak mau.  
" ibu bertahanlah, aku mencintaimu " bisik luhan pada telinga ibunya.

Ambulans datang dan segera membawa ibu luhan menuju rumah sakit. Luhan semakin nangis sesenggukan ketika beberapa alat medis tengah melekat pada tubuh ibunya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ibunya segera dibawa ke ruang tindakan dan luhan tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk. Ia pun mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Berdoa dan berdoa, itulah yang dilakukannya sedari tadi.  
Ia pun mencoba menghubungi kyungsoo dan sunhee supaya mereka mengetahui tentang dirinya saat ini.  
Yang ditelpon terkejut mendengar berita yang disampaikan luhan.

Luhan sudah tidak menangis lagi saat ini. ia menunggu sunhee dan kyungsoo yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit sekaligus menunggu dokter yang memberitahu tentang ibunya.  
Dokter yang dari tadi ditunggu luhan akhirnya keluar. Ia menanyakan siapa keluarga dari pasien untuk mengikutinya keruang dokter. " bagaimana ibu saya,dok? " tanya luhan " saya rasa beliau terjatuh karena tergelincir dan membentur sesuatu yang keras. Mungkin saja beliau baru saja dari kamar mandi dan tidak melihat kalau didepannya terdapat genangan air. Beruntung beliau segera dibawa kerumah sakit dan masih bisa diatasi. Beliau mengalami benturan keras pada kepala bagian belakangnya dan sedikit mengalami keretakan pada tengkoraknya. Ia harus dirawat sampai pulih. Dan untuk saat ini harus beristirahat total." Jelas dokter tersebut.  
" apakah ibu saya mengalami hal lain yang parah? "  
" sementara hasil pemeriksaan kami tidak menunjukkan ada hal yang parah. " tambah dokter tersebut " apakah saya bisa melihat ibu saya? " tanya luhan kembali " tentu saja. temani ibumu " jawab dokter itu.  
" terima kasih dokter " balas luhan.

Ketika luhan berjalan menuju ruangan ibunya, ia bertemu dengan kyungsoo dan sunhee yang berjalan kearahnya. Kyungsoo dan sunhee memeluk luhan dan memberikan kalimat penenang pada luhan supaya kuat. Karena mereka tahu kalau luhan hanya tinggal bersama ibunya saja saat ini.  
Luhan sedikit tersenyum dan mengajak kedua sahabatnya menuju ruangan ibunya dirawat.  
...

-di taman-

Keduanya masih enggan untuk bicara.

" aku kembali mengingatnya " ucap sehun.  
Baekhyun masih enggan bicara

" maafkan aku karena kau mengulang kesalahan ku kembali " ucap sehun " aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu sampai kau kembali pergi ketempat itu. Kukira kau sudah berubah " ucap baekhyun terkesan dingin.  
" aku tahu. Tapi aku harus jujur padamu, aku masih sering pergi ke tempat itu sekedar untuk membuang rasa stress yang kurasakan. Aku tidak bisa lepas begitu saja karena kau tahu dulu aku seperti apa" jelas sehun.  
" lalu? " tanya baekhyun " aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. tapi aku membutuhkannya " jawab sehun.  
" seseorang dari masa lalu mu? " tanya baekhyun " hm " sehun mengangguk " aku tidak bisa melarangmu. Karena dari pertama kita memang tidak saling mencintai " ucap baekhyun.  
Sehun yang tidak mengerti situasi hatinya saat ini, hanya beralih memeluk baekhyun.

" Aku tidak ingin kita berakhir begitu saja. aku sudah berjanji padamu. Dan aku mohon agar kau bisa menerima aku yang seperti ini baekhyun-ah " ucap sehun.  
Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening baekhyun hangat.  
Sehun pun berpamitan pulang pada orangtua baekhyun karena sudah larut malam.

Maafkan aku baekhyun, tapi kurasa aku menyukai luhan kembali, batin sehun.

Annyeong readers nim...  
Udah chap 5 yaw,, mungkin disini masih banyak yang bertanya-tanya tentang luhan, sehun dan tentunya my bae. Ok nanti bakal aku jawab seiring berjalannya chapter.

Sebelumnya aku mau say sorry bangett,, karena untuk 1 bulan kedepan octa gabakal bisa update ini cerita karena tugas sekolah, ulangan sampe UKK. *bow *bow (sorry)  
Tapi setelah kelar tugas sekolah octa bakal update kok, stay tune aja yaww..  
Dan satu lagi kalau readers-nim ga dapet feel nya disini, aku juga minta maaf karena aku nulisnya ngebut dan belom diedit lagi. -_- oh ya sebelumnya, sebenarnya aku mau update ini sabtu kemaren, tp akun ffn aku diblok. jadi kemungkinan ini bisa jadi cerita aku yang terakhir. maaf banget. tapi aku bakal usahain biar akun ffn aku bisa tetap aktif. dan sekali lagi ini ff gak bisa diedit karena aku gabisa submit document. maaf kalo kosakatanya berantakan apalagi tanda bacanya. keep reading ya ^^

Untuk next chap, review juseyo Saran dan kritik yang membangun diperbolehkan ya.

Saranghae #yehet #ohorat 


	6. Chapter 6

BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA .

PRESENT I WILL JUST LOVE YOU MYSELF BY OCTAAERIN MAIN CAST:  
OH SEHUN XI LUHAN CAST:  
BYUN BAEKHYUN PARK CHANYEOL D.O KYUNGSOO KIM JONGIN PARK SUNHEE SUPPORT CAST: OTHER EXO MEMBER CATEGORY: GENDERSWTICH FOR ALL UKE GENRE: HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP RATE : M (MATURE)  
SUMMARY:  
JANGAN PERGI, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, KAU TIDAK PERLU MENCINTAI DIRIKU, BIARKAN AKU YANG MENCINTAIMU, BISAKAH WAKTU DIULANG KEMBALI, DISAAT DIRIMU MASIH MENCINTAIKU?

TYPO (S)  
DONT BASH ME DONT LIKE DONT READ (SO, IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS FF JUST GO AWAY. I REMIND YOU)  
CRITIC AND SUGGESTION ARE PERMITTED HAPPY READING

. . .  
Flashback Brakk...  
Tubuh yeoja itu menghantam kerasnya badan mobil yang menabraknya. Tubuh kakunya terkapar diatas jalanan sore itu. Matanya sayunya seakan mengisyaratkan ketidakberdayaannya lagi. Darah segar mulai menuruni dahinya hingga ke pipi. Ia dapat melihat samar-samar banyaknya orang yang mengerubunginya saat itu sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya.  
Calling...  
" sehun-ah kau dimana?"  
" aku ada di hotel appa. Kenapa?"ucap sehun " baekhyun kecelakaan" ucap appanyaa " apa? Jangan berbohong appa. Tadi dia baik-baik saja keluar dari hotel" ucap sehun terbata-bata " datanglah kerumah sakit sekarang juga. Dan ingat hati-hati membawa mobilmu"nasihat appanya.  
Sehun merasakan dadanya sesak. Ini liburan pertama mereka tapi kenapa hal buruk terjadi. Tuhan tidak adil,batinya. Ia segera turun dari lantai empat hotel dan berlari menuju parkiran mobil. Ia mengendarai mobilnya tergesa dan terkesan buru-buru. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya baekhyunnya. Sehun mengeluarkan airmatanya. Ia merasakan sakit. Ia merasa tidak bisa menjaga baekhyun. Padahal orangtuanya memberikan kepercayaan padanya atas baekhyun. "aarghh" geram sehun sambil memukul setir mobilnya.  
Ia menancapkan gasnya dengan kecepatan tinggi supaya cepat sampai di rumah sakit.  
Flashback end.

Luhan bingung saat ini. pasalnya ia sudah menginap di rumah sakit lebih dari 3 hari dan tidak masuk ke sekolah selama 3 hari juga.  
Ia kembali menatap ke ibunya yang saat ini terbaring di tempat tidur. " eomma palli ireona" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya.  
Kriett...  
Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok orang yang selama 3 hari ini juga selalu datang mengunjungi mereka. Luhan juga tidak mengenal siapa orang itu. Karena memang orang itu tidak pernah berkunjung kerumahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan penampilan orang ini yang selalu rapi mengunjungi mereka dirumah sakit seperti orang penting perusahaan.  
" selamat pagi luhan-ssi " sapa orang itu.  
Aku hanya membalas dengan bungkukan. Ia berjalan menuju kearahku sambil membawa bungkusan yang sepertinya adalah makanan. Ia meletakkan bungkusan tersebut diatas meja disamping kasur ibuku. Ia juga tidak lupa membawa bunga mawar merah dan putih. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya namun ia melakukannya setiap hari dan menggantinya setiap hari.  
" ini sudah 3 hari. Apa kau tidur dengan baik?" tanya orang itu.  
" hm.. aku tidur dengan baik. Bolehkah aku mengerti satu hal? Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa kau mau melakukan hal ini setiap hari. Datang ke rumah sakit dua kali dalam sehari, membawa makanan untukku dan juga selalu mengganti bunga setiap hari." Jelas luhan.  
" baiklah. Mungkin kau masih butuh waktu untuk mengerti itu semua. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat yaitu kedatanganku setiap hari dengan maksudku baik dan tidak ada niat untuk mencelakaimu ataupun ibumu. " jelas orang itu " tapi kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang? Disaat hal yang buruk terjadi. Kalau bukan karena ada maksud tertentu yang kau inginkan" tanya luhan dengan berani " kau akan mengerti nantinya. Tunggulah waktu yang tepat untuk mengetahui itu semua. Oh ya, kau sudah 3 hari tidak masuk sekolah. Bukankah kau sedang dalam masa ujian? Kalau kau bersedia aku akan menyewa perawat untuk menjaga ibumu disini dan kau bisa sekolah." Orang itu memberi penawaran pada luhan.  
Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia teringat dengan kata kyungsoo dan sunhee bahwa minggu ini mereka melaksankan ujian semester. Dan ia tidak masuk 3 hari. Itu artinya dia harus mengambil jadwal susulan ujian. Apakah ia harus percaya saja pada orang ini? kata luhan dalam hati.  
"tapi bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu kalau perawat yang akan kau sewa adalah orang baik dan kau tidak merencanakan apapun pada ibuku?" tanya luhan "kau bisa memilih perawat yang ada disini dan itu adalah perawat yang kau kenal baik menjaga ibumu selama tiga hari ini. percayalah aku tidak merencanakan apapun padamu. Dan kalau kau mau kau juga boleh ikut tinggal bersamaku mengingat kau akan tinggal sendirian dirumah. " kata orang itu kembali "hm. Tidak terimakasih. Aku akan tetap tinggal dirumahku saja. aku akan mencoba mempercayaimu. Tapi kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada ibuku, kau akan dalam masalah. Aku akan meminta perawat itu datang kesini dan mengatakan padanya kalau kau ingin berbicara dengannya." Kata luhan sembari beranjak dari tempatnya.  
Lima menit kemudian, luhan datang bersama dengan perawat yang ia pilih menuju ruangan ibunya. Luhan mendengar pembicaraan mereka karena orang itu berbicara dengan perawat tersebut didalam ruangan ibu luhan. luhan yang memintanya untuk memastikan tidak ada hal yang direncanakan. Luhan pun mencegah perawat itu memberikan nomer teleponnya pada orang itu dan hanya percaya padanya saja. Luhan yang hanya mendengarkan penjelasan mereka, hanya berpikiran tentang orang itu. Luhan juga merasa tidak enak sebenarnya pada orang itu. Kenapa dia baik? Kenapa dia selalu memberikan penawaran yang dibutuhkan olehnya? Dan yang lebih hebatnya, orang itu mau menanggung perawatan ibunya.  
Segera setelah percakapan itu, luhan mengucapkan terimakasih pada perawat yang setuju untuk menjaga ibunya nanti. Orang itu pun ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya. mungkin saja karena ia sudah terlambat ke kantor. "makanlah, makanan yang kubawa tadi. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit juga dan rawat ibumu. Jika ada apa-apa telpon saja aku" kata orang itu.  
Luhan pun hanya membalas, "kamsahamnida" sambil membungkuk.

Sore itu mereka bertemu karena sehun yang memintanya.  
Sehun menjemput baekhyun dari rumahnya sambil meminta ijin pada ibu baekyun yang saat itu sedang ada dirumah. Sehun membawa baekhyun ke pantai yang sering mereka kunjungi. Style baekhyun saat ini hanya memakai kaos putih tipis dengan bawahan jeans hitam yang match dengan sepatu kets putihnya. Sama seperti sehun, dia juga memakai pakaian yang tidak formal seperti biasanya. Hanya memakai kaos hitam dengan tambahan jaket kulit hitam serta jeans hitam dan sepatu. Bahkan dengan style nya yang seperti itu siapapun yeoja yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona.  
Sama seperti saat ini. mereka berduka duduk menghadap pantai sambil menanti sunset. Mereka duduk berdampingan tanpa ada sedikit kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Hampir satu jam mereka menanti sunset, hingga akhirnya ia pun datang. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun tersenyum kemudian berkata,  
"mungkin kalau bukan karena kau aku pasti tidak akan melihat keindahan sore ini lagi"  
Sehun yang tadinya menatap kedepan beralih menatap baekhyun yang berbicara disampingnya. Ia tidak menjawab dan hanya kembali menatap sunset didepannya.  
"tapi satu hal yang aku ingat pada saat itu," gantung baekhyun sambil menatap sehun kesampingnya.  
Sehun pun menatap baekhyun tepat di manik matanya. "kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan selalu bersamaku dan tetap mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi padaku" sambung baekhyun.  
Sehun yang mengerti arah pembicaraan baekhyun beralih dengan mengecup hangat kening baekhyun. Kecupan ringan yang selalu baekhyun ingat. Baekhyun tersenyum pada sehun sambil memeluknya erat dari samping yang kemudian dibalas oleh sehun tak kalah hangatnya. Mereka masih bertahan duduk disana untuk beberapa saat hingga mereka menatap satu sama lain kemudian tertawa. mungkin saja karena kelakuan mereka seperti remaja yang baru saja merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.  
"kajja, sudah mulai larut. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena masuk angin" sehun bersuara.  
"hm,, shireo. Tunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku masih ingin bersamamu" balas baekhyun "kita ke taman aja. Eotte?" tawar sehun. Baekhyun tampak menimang-nimang tawaran sehun kemudian dia bilang,"ice cream?"  
"setuju" ucap sehun sambil menarik tangan baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada yeoja itu.

Malam itu luhan berjalan menuruni tangga rumah sakit dengan membawa ransel kecilnya. Ia berencana untuk meninggalkan tempat itu untuk sesuatu hal. Namun, sebelumnya ia sudah meminta ijin pada ibunya untuk pergi meninggalkannya sebentar yah walaupun sebenarnya ibunya tidak akan menjawab perkataannya.  
Luhan berjalan menuju halte dan menaiki bus yang menuju ketempat yang akan dia tuju. ...  
Baekhyun berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan sehun. mereka berjalan menuju toko ice cream yang ada berada di dekat dengan beberapa toko disana. "pilihlah" kata sehun "aku mau yang strawberry. Kau rasa apa?" sahut baekhyun "hm, aku tidak mau. Kau sajalah" kata sehun kembali.  
Sehun membayar ice cream yang diminta oleh baekhyun di kasir, setelahnya mereka pun keluar dari toko tersebut.  
Malam itu terasa indah menurut baekhyun. Malam yang indah bersama kekasihnya ditambah dengan sejuknya udara malam di taman bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Benar-benar keadaan yang sangat menyenangkan. Baekhyun menyantap ice cream nya dengan lahap tanpa sadar kalau ia sedang ditatap oleh sehun yang duduk disampingnya.  
"aigoo... lihatlah. Kau melupakanku disini karena se-cup ice cream? Aku cemburu pada ice-cream" ucap sehun dibuat-buat.  
Baekhyun hanya menatap sehun seraya tertawa, " hehehe... mian" kata baekhyun.  
"kau kotor sekali karena ice cream" ucap sehun sambil mengusapkan tangannya pada sudut bibir atas baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tadinya menunduk segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sehun sambil tersenyum.  
"kau mau?" tanya baekhyun malu-malu "aigoo... apakah pipimu memerah karena bibirmu yang kusentuh? Padahal kita sering melakukan hal yang..." sehun menghentikan ucapannya karena baekhyun yang memukul lengannya. "hentikan" ucap baekhyun.  
"baiklah, baiklah" ucap sehun. mereka cukup lama terdiam hingga sehun kembali berbicara,  
" baekhyun-ah, apakah kau pernah memikirkannya lagi?"  
Baekhyun mengerti maksud perkataan sehun. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan. Ia kembali mengingatnya. Terlalu lama yeoja itu larut dalam pemikirannya hingga sehun menyikut lengannya.  
"oh,? Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi" ucap baekhyun gugup. "kenapa kau menanyakannya?" giliran baekhyun yang bertanya pada sehun.  
"hm.. aku hanya tidak ingin berbohong padamu, kalau sebenarnya belakangan ini aku memikirkannya" ucap sehun pelan.  
Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sekenanya," itu hakmu untuk mengingatnya,"ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada sehun.  
"yaa.. apa kau marah? Wajahmu? Maafkan aku kalau kau tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini" ucap sehun.  
"hm, sehun-ah ayo pulang. Aku kedinginan" ucap baekhyun.  
Sehun beranjak berdiri dan melepaskan jaketnya kemudian memakaiannya pada tubuh baekhyun, "kajja, kau mau menunggu didepan? Aku akan menyusul ke halte", ucap sehun Baekhyun juga berdiri," ya aku menunggu didepan."  
Sehun berjalan berlawanan arah dengan baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak murung saat itu. Ia terus berjalan dan tampaknya pandangannya kosong kedepan.  
Sementara sehun...  
Namja itu dengan cepat melangkah menuju parkiran dan segera melesatkan sepeda motornya. ia menancapkan gasnya menuju halte depan taman. Ia dapat melihat baekhyun berjalan menuju halte, tapi kenapa dia berjalan lama sekali? Apakah ia melamun? Kenapa pandangannya kosong sekali? Sehun kemudian berhenti dipinggrian halte taman. ia segera turun dan mengejar baekhyun karena melihat baekhyun yang terus berjalan dan tidak melihat lampu penyebrangan yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi merah. Tttinnnn...  
Baekhyun menoleh ke samping. Tepat ada mobil yang mengarah padanya. Bruk... baekhyun terdorong kedepan dan tubuhnya yang menyentuh pinggiran jalan. Ia melihat dirinya. Ia dapat membuka matanya. Tidak ada luka pada tubuhnya hanya ada sedikit nyeri yang dirasakannya pada tubuhnya. Segera ia melihat kesamping, ada sehun disampingnya.  
Sehun mencoba bangun, "kau tak apa?" tanya nya pada baekhyun.  
Baekhyun yang masih memasang ekspresi bingung dan takut nya menggelengkan kepalanya, " aku tidak apa-apa"  
"oh baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pulang" ucap sehun sambil menarik tangan sehun.  
Baekhyun kembali menarik tangannya, " kau berdarah" kata baekhyun takut.  
"oh?" ucap sehun sambil memegang keningnya sebelah kanan. "ini tidak apa-apa" ucap sehun.  
"ayo kita ke rumah sakit" baekhyun menarik tangan sehun.  
"aku tidak apa-apa baekhyun-ah" ucap sehun kembali memastikan.  
"aku tidak mau kau terluka. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit" ajak baekhyun.  
"kau saja yang mengobatiku nanti. Ini juga tidak parah kok. Ayo kita pulang" ucap sehun menenangkan. Baekhyun yang tidak ingin memaksakan sehun lagi, akhirnya mengikuti sehun berjalan dibelakangnya dan menaiki motor sehun.  
"pegangan yang erat baekhyun-ah" ucap sehun sambil mengeratkan tangan baekhyun pada pinggangnya.

luhan memasuki gedung tersebut dan berjalan menuju ruangan kepala pemilik gedung tersebut.  
"annyeong haseyo" ucap luhan ramah sambil membungkuk "duduklah" ucap pemilik tempat itu.  
"apa yang membawa mu kesini?" tanyanya "hm.. ijinkan saya untuk memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Nama saya xi luhan. anda bisa memanggil saya luhan. saya bersekolah di kyunghee school di tingkat akhir. Tujuan saya kemari pastinya untuk bekerja, karena ibu saya sedang sakit di rumah sakit sekarang. Jadi saya berniat untuk bisa membayar pengobatan ibu saya" jelas luhan "dimana ayahmu?" tanyanya kembali "kalau itu,,, ayahku sudah meninggal dunia sejak aku masih kecil " ucap luhan pelan.  
"oh. Maafkan aku" ucapnya kembali. "ah tidak apa-apa pak" balas luhan cepat.  
"sebenarnya kuota pekerja disini sudah penuh. Tapi mengingat kau masih sekolah dan ingin membantu pengobatan ibumu aku akan mencoba membantumu. Dari wajahmu kau kelihatannya anak baik. Tapi apakah kau tidak apa bekerja disini?" tanyanya "hm.. tidak apa pak. Saya sedang membutuhkan ini" jawab luhan "baiklah kalau itu maumu. Datanglah besok kesini lagi. Aku akan membuat daftar petugas baru. Tapi aku tidak bisa langsung memberimu gaji setara dengan mereka yang ada disini. Karena sebelumnya kau juga belum pernah bekerja dan belum ada pengalaman ditambah dengan kau masih berstatus pelajar" jelas pemilik tempat itu.  
"tidak apa pak. Saya akan mencoba bekerja dengan baik disini. Terima kasih" ucap luhan sambil membungkuk pada pemilik tempat itu.  
Setelah itu luhan pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan pulang ke rumah untuk membawa perlengkapan ibunya dan juga perlengkapannya.

Sesampainya di rumah baekhyun, yeoja itu langsung membawa sehun masuk kerumahnya. Awalnya sehun sempat menolak karena ia tidak mau ditanyai oleh keluarga byun kenapa ia bisa mendapat luka itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin melihat baekhyun khawatir terhadapnya. Ia pun memilih mengikuti baekhyun dibelakangnya dan beriringan masuk. Tuan byun dan nyonya byun menyambut kedatangan baekhyun, namun baekhyun cuek dan hanya berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sehun pun hanya membungkuk hormat pada orangtua baekhyun karena jaraknya yang terlalu jauh dengan yeoja itu saat ini.  
"ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya tuan byun pada nyonya byun "tidak tahu. Mungkin masalah kecil. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri. Mereka masih belum cukup umur ternyata" ucap nyonya byun namun dengan raut wajah yang hampir tertawa.  
Baekhyun membuka kamarnya dan diikuti oleh sehun yang masuk ke kamarnya "duduklah di sofa, aku akan mengambil kotak obat" ucap baekhyun dingin Baekhyun berlalu dari hadapan sehun sementara sehun mengangguk menanggapi perkataan baekhyun. Sementara baekhyun tidak ada, sehun mengeksplorasi kamar baekhyun. Rapi dan tertata dengan baik semuanya pikirnya. Sehun melihat sebuah foto di atas laci kecil disamping kasur baekhyun. Foto yang menampilkan dirinya dan baekhyun saat liburan bersama keluarga waktu itu.

Flashback " ayo sehun-ah ambil foto ku,"  
" berpose lah dengan baik, aigoo... uri baekhyun neomu kyeopta" ucap sehun pada baekhyun yang tampak malu-malu padanya saat ini.  
"kenapa kalian tidak berpose bersama?" ucap tuan oh "ne?" jawab baekhyun.  
"appa,,, aku tidak mau" ucap sehun pada appanya "ini kenang-kenangan. Berpose lah dengan baik"ucap nyonya byun.  
Sehun yang saat itu merasa awkward dengan situasi tersebut memilih memeluk baekhyun dari samping yang kemudian langsung dibalas baekhyun dengan pelukan dan bibirnya yang hampir menyentuh bibir sehun.  
"crek" Baekhyun tertawa setelah melepas pelukannya pada sehun. "aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berbuat begitu. Hahaha" Sehun mengambil kertas foto yang menampilkan dirinya dan baekhyun." Lihatlah kau lucu sekali",ucap baekhyun pada sehun yang sedang memberikan deathglare nya.  
"kau jelek sekali",ucap sehun tak kalah. "mwo? Rasakan ini", baekhyun memukul lengan dan punggung sehun berkali-kali sampai akhirnya sehun memohon untuk berhenti.  
"aku akan menyimpannya" kata baekhyun.  
Flashback end

Baekhyun datang dengan kotak obat dan handuk hangat. "mungkin ini akan perih. Jadi jangan teriak atau aku akan menendangmu" ucap baekhyun "aku akan teriak"ucap sehun dengan smirk nya "awas saja", ucap baekhyun sambil mengelap darah disekitaran dahi sehun dengan handuk hangat yang dibawanya. Kemudian dia mengambil alkohol dan membersihkan luka sehun dengan kapas. "akhh" teriak sehun. Refleks baekhyun terkejut dan ia pun ikut teriak. Ia menutup matanya. "aaaaaa... eomma" teriak baekhyun sambil terisak. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung memeluknya. Namun malah baekhyun menyikut perutnya.  
"awh,, sakit" ucap sehun sehingga ia melepaskan pelukannya dari baekhyun dan pura-pura meringis kesakitan diatas kasur baekhyun.  
Baekhyun membuka matanya, matanya berair. Ia menoleh kearah sehun yang meringis namun Sehun segera memeluk dirinya. "mianhae chagi-ya. Mian kalau aku membuatmu takut. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu khawatir. Berhentilah membuat ekspresi takut seperti itu. Aku jadi takut melihatmu. Aku tidak apa-apa selama kau bersamaku" bisik sehun di telinga baekhyun. Namun malah baekhyun mengeraskan tangisannya. "hei, kenapa kau menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa. Berhentilah menangis atau aku akan menciummu" ucap sehun. seketika tangisan baekhyun berhenti. Ia menatap sehun kemudian mengambil kotak obatnya dan memberikan sehun obat pengurang nyeri pada dahinya. Mengobatinya dengan hati-hati dan akhirnya ia membalut luka sehun dengan perban.  
"sudah. Pulanglah" ucap baekhyun segera beranjak "tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku ingin lebih lama lagi denganmu"ucap sehun "kau mau makan? Aku akan membuatkan pasta" kata baekhyun "boleh juga. Aku kan jarang memakan masakanmu. Ayo ke dapur biar aku membantumu"jawab sehun dan berjalan duluan menuju dapur.

Luhan membawa seragam sekolahnya beberapa bukunya yang akan ia pelajari nanti dan beberapa pasang baju ibunya. ia memasukkan semuanya kedalam tas jinjing miliknya dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit, karena ibunya pasti sudah menunggu.  
Luhan berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar ibunya, kamar tamu bahkan dapur. Ia juga sempat duduk sebentar diruang santai sekedar untuk menonton tv. Ia juga memasak makanan untuk makan malamnya. Tidak mewah karena ia hanya menggunakan bahan yang masih layak pakai di kulkasnya. Mengingat bahan makanan mereka yang tidak diganti selama 3 hari jadi ia hanya memakan seadanya. Selesai makan ia pun membersihkan bekas makanannya dan membersihkan rumahnya. Menyapu setiap sudut ruangan, merapikan dapur dan menempatkan barang-barang ditempat asalnya, hingga mengepel rumahnya. Setelah selesai, ia pun duduk diruang makan. Ia menatap kearah dapur dimana biasanya ibunya memasak disana. Ia merindukannya. ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, matanya memerah, airmatanya menetes kembali. Itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Karena ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Luhan menghapus kasar bekas airmatanya dan berjalan keluar dengan tas miliknya. Mengunci pintu depan dan gerbang lalu meninggalkan rumahnya.

Orang itu kembali menemui ibu luhan dirumah sakit. Namun karena ia tidak melihat keberadaan luhan disana, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia hanya menatap ibu luhan dari pintu kamar nya sebentar dan meletakkan makanan didepan pintu kamarnya.  
Orang itu keluar meninggalkan rumah sakit dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.  
"kau dimana?"ucapnya dengan lawan bicaranya pada telepon "aku baru saja ingin kembali. ada apa" balas orang yang ditelpon "pulanglah kerumah. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"perintah orang itu "tidak bisakah kau memberikan ku kebebasan sekali saja"jawab orang yang disebrang sana "ini perintah. Lakukan atau aku akan..." ucapnya "iya, baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang kerumah"  
Pip.. telepon terputus Orang itu membawa mobilnya meninggalkan rumah sakit itu...

Haloo... masih ada yang baca ff aku tak? oh ya sebelumnya aku minta maaf harusnya ff ini dipublish kemaren, tp sinyal ngajak ... oh ya, berhubung akun ffn aku ini diblok aku ada rencana buat akun ffn baru. soalnya ribet karna akunnya diblok. dan udh 2 chap allign nya gak rapi karena gabisa di edit. kalo ada yang mau ngasih solusi atau tanggapan silahkan tulis di review ya. makasih banget...  
Aku baru bisa update padahal udah seminggu selesai ujian. Ini semua karena comeback EXO yang menurut aku ugghhh.. daebak. Ada yang masih kobam sama lagu Monster disini? Kalo ada kita sama.. hehehe Oh ya btw, selamat berpuasa buat readers octa yang menjalankan puasa, maaf ya kalo,huhuhu semoga lancar sebulan kedepan. #amin Octa ada rencana buat ff chanbaek angst, yang tertarik boleh kasih pendapat di kotak review yaw... octa bakal usahain update ff ini seminggu sekali. Kalau masih ada yang bingung di chap ini bisa tulis comment kalian di kotak review. Karena chap ini aku buat sedikit maju, apalagi hunbaeknya. Hehehe Kalau mau follow ig octa ya ms_octa keep supporting me, Gomawo #saranghae #yehet 


	7. Chapter 7

**BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRESENT**

 **I WILL JUST LOVE YOU MYSELF BY OCTAAERIN**

 **MAIN CAST:**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **CAST:**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **D.O KYUNGSOO**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **PARK SUNHEE**

 **SUPPORT CAST: OTHER EXO MEMBER**

 **CATEGORY: GENDERSWTICH FOR ALL UKE**

 **GENRE: HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP**

 **RATE : M (MATURE)**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **JANGAN PERGI, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, KAU TIDAK PERLU MENCINTAI DIRIKU, BIARKAN AKU YANG MENCINTAIMU, BISAKAH WAKTU DIULANG KEMBALI, DISAAT DIRIMU MASIH MENCINTAIKU?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TYPO (S)**

 **nmDONT BASH ME**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **(SO, IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS FF JUST GO AWAY. I REMIND YOU)**

 **CRITIC AND SUGGESTION ARE PERMITTED**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **...**

Hari berikutnya...

Luhan masuk sekolah setelah tiga hari tidak masuk ke sekolah. Ia harus mengejar waktu untuk bisa menyelesaikan ujiannya selama tiga hari terakhir. Ini cukup berat memang, namun untuk anak setara luhan ini bukan apa-apa mengingat ia adalah murid terbaik diangkatannya. Ia bahkan menerima beasiswa dari sekolahnya. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya bahagia, karena ia selalu tidak disukai oleh orang lain dan itu membuat kepribadian luhan menjadi tertutup. Dibandingkan sekarang, ia akan memilih kehidupannya yang sekarang karena ia punya dua sahabat yang sangat disayanginya dan juga... eommanya yang selalu ada disampingnya.

Bel berbunyi pertanda masuk.

Luhan mengikuti ujian pada hari itu di ruangan kelasnya. ia sempat menyapa dan mengobrol dengan kyungsoo namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena kyungsoo mengerti kalau luhan dan dirinya harus belajar. Luhan tampak sangat serius saat ini. bahkan ia tidak melihat sehun sama sekali. mungkin untuk saat ini luhan tidak ingin memikirkan tentang sehun dulu.

Kring..kring... bel berbunyi pertanda siswa untuk memulai mengerjakan ujiannya.

...

Tok tok tok

"masuklah"

"ada apa ayah memintaku kesini?" tanya namja tampan itu

"duduklah dulu, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" ucap ayahnya

Namja itu duduk di sofa ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia bernama chanyeol, park chanyeol. Parasnya yang sangat tampan dapat memikat hati siapa saja. ditambah dengan tubuh atletisnya dan jangan lupakan tipe rambut high up yang dimiliknya.

"katakanlah apa yang ingin ayah katakan" ucap chanyeol

"begini... aku harap kau menyetujui apa yang akan aku perintahkan padamu nantinya. Karena itu aku memohon padamu" ucap ayah chanyeol

"katakanlah, jangan membuatku semakin penasaran dengan ucapan ayah" ucap chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"aku bertemu dengan seseorang, dan ini berkaitan denganku" ucap ayahnya

"lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya chanyeol

Ayahnya berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya kembali. ia menatap chanyeol sendu sambil berkata, "dia adikmu. Aku bertemu dengan adikmu" ucap ayahnya pelan.

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan ayahnya menautkan kedua alisnya seakan berpikir keras untuk mencerna perkataan ayahnya. Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa beliau bertemu dengan adiknya. Adikku siapa, tanya chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak memiliki ibu, bagaimana ia bisa memiliki seorang adik yang notabenenya tidak pernah bertemu dengnanya barang sekali pun. Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"apa maksud ayah?" "aku memiliki seorang adik? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya chanyeol berkali-kali.

"baiklah. Belum saatnya ayah memberitahumu, karena itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menjelaskan detailnya padamu. Ayah hanya meminta satu hal padamu" kata tuan park

"ayah tidak bisa meminta padaku sebelum ayah menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya" bantah chanyeol

"apa kau sedang membantah perkataan ayahmu saat ini? apa kau ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu? Percayalah pada ayah, ayah akan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu jika saatnya tiba" perkataan tuan park berhenti sejenak hingga ia melanjutkan kembali

"ayah hanya meminta... dia, adikmu, kau menjaganya. Ayah ingin kau menjaga adikmu. Dia sangat kesepian saat ini. ia juga masih seorang pelajar tingkat akhir. Jadi ayah memintamu untuk menjaganya saja. hanya itu" ucap ayah chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya, walaupun sebenarnya dalah hati ia sudah ingin keluar dari ruangan kerja ayahnya. bagaimana bisa ayahnya menyuruh dirinya menjaga orang lain eh, adik yang tidak dikenalnya. Chanyeol hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukannya.

Chanyeol yang ingin keluar dari ruangan kerja ayahnya tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti dikarenakan suara dari ayahnya, "apa kau tahu seperti apa dia?" tanya ayahnya dengan smirk khasnya.

Chanyeol yang tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan ayahnya memilih meninggalkan ruangan itu sembari berkata, "aku akan tahu dengan segera"

Dan pintu pun tertutup

...

Minggu ini adalah minggu yang sulit bagi kedua sejoli ini. pasalnya minggu ini adalah minggu bagi mereka untuk menghadapi ujian semester. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit karena bisa saja namja ini datang kerumah yeoja yang dicintainya sekedar untuk homedate. Tapi ia juga menjaga attitudenya pada keluarga yeoja itu. Mana mungkin penerus perusahaan dan seorang calon dari anak tuan byun memilih untuk berduaan bersama kekasihnya dan meninggalkan kewajiban utamanya sekalipun mereka dalam ikatan yang sudah sangat matang.

Sehun dan baekhyun kedua sejoli itu. Saat ini mereka berada didunia masing-masing. Sehun meminta baekhyun menemaninya di perpusatakaan kota untuk sekedar membaca buku, alasannya adalah kalau ada baekhyun didepannya itu akan membuat otaknya lebih terbuka untuk belajar. Begitulah katanya. Tapi menurut baekhyun itu hanyalah gombalan sehun yang kelewat basi karena sebenarnya dia tidak ingin belajar dan memilih untuk kencan di perpustakaan agar jika orang tua baekhyun menanyakan mereka darimana di masa ujian seperti ini ia punya alibi. Dasar albino jelek, batin baekhyun sambil tersenyum getir.

"ada apa baekby?" tanya sehun sambil tetap menatap pada buku ditangannya.

"tidak ada apa-apa" ucap baekhyun sambil memasang ekspresi kekesalannya

"aku tahu kau sedang melihatku. Katakan apa yang mau kau katakan. Jangan membuat ku menunggu baekby" ucap sehun dengan gaya bicara dibuat-buat

"berhentilah berbicara, ini perpustakaan" jawab baekhyun ketus sambil kembali fookus pada bukunya.

Sehun yang melihat itu langsung meletakkan bukunya dimeja. Mengangkat tangannya dan mencubit kedua pipi chubby baekhyun.

"gitu aja ngambek. Ayo kita pulang, nanti orangtuamu khawatir anak gadisnya pulang larut" ucap sehun masih mencubit pipi chubby baekhyun

"lepaskan tanganmu. Sakit" kata baekhyun dan mencoba melepaskan tangan sehun dari kedua pipinya.

"mianhae baekby. Kajja kita pulang"

Sehun beranjak lebih dulu, diikuti baekhyun dibelakangnya. Sehun yang melihat baekhyun berjalan menunduk dibelakangnya memilih berhenti. Baekhyun tidak melihat sehun yang berhenti didepannya, hingga akhirnya kepalanya menabrak punggung milik sehun.

"aw,,, kenapa kau berhenti albino jelek" ucap baekhyun sambil menepuk punggung sehun

"itu karena kau jalan menunduk. Kenapa kau jalan menunduk? Apa wajahmu memerah?" tanya sehun. baekhyun tidak menjawab dan malah diam

"kalau kau jalan seperti itu bisa saja kau menabrak namja lain. Lalu kalian berkenalan, tukeran nomor hp dan yahh... begitulah" ucap sehun

"yak... kau pikir aku semudah itu" teriak baekhyun sambil menaikkan wajahnya.

"permisi, anda tidak boleh berteriak disini. Ini masih lingkungan perpustakaan" ucap seorang petugas yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi perkelahian mereka.

"oh iya, " baekhyun menepuk jidatnya dan berlari keluar dari perpustakaan sambil menarik tangan sehun karena saat ini wajahnya semakin memerah karena malu.

...

"kita hari ini akan kedatangan satu orang pekerja baru. Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa dia. Jadi saya harap kalian bisa berteman dengannya dan membantunya. Karena aku menerimanya kerja disini juga karena aku ingin membantunya. Ia anak yang baik jadi mohon kerjasama kalian. Dan ia akan datang jam 7 malam kesini setelah ia menyelesaikan kelasnya" jelas kepala bar itu.

"pak saya mau bertanya" ucap seorang staff disana

"ya ada apa?"

"dia bekerja dibagian apa?"

"dia akan bertugas untuk mengantarkan minuman kepada customer. Tapi saya harap kalian dapat mengawasinya juga karena dia seorang wanita" jawab kepala bar itu.

"sudah, Kalau begitu kembalilah bekerja. Kalau kalian ingin menanyakan sesuatu tanyakan nanti" ucapnya.

...

"huft..." luhan menghela nafasnya ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan tiga mata ujiannya. Sekarang sisa lima lagi. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagi luhan. luhan sedang ditemani oleh kyungsoo dan sunhee di lapangan samping gedung sekolah sambil menikmati bekal makanan siang mereka. Mereka sengaja tidak makan di kantin karena ingin mencoba makan bertiga di lapangan samping sekolah. Udara yang sejuk dengan pepohonan yang rindang akan menyegarkan pikiran setelah lelah mengerjakan soal mata ujian yang dapat membuat siapa saja ingin berteriak.

"jja, ayo makan" ucap sunhee

Mereka membuka bekal makan siang mereka dan segera melahapnya. Luhan tersenyum pada dua sahabatnya. Ia merasa tidak kesepian disaat ibunya dirawat. Ia bisa merasakan yang namanya punya teman sekaligus sahabat. Ia merasa seperti punya keluarga baru.

"gomawo" ucap luhan tiba-tiba. Sunhee dan kyungsoo bingung dengan perkataan 'gomawo' dari luhan.

"kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, kami tidak ada berbuat sesuatu padamu" ucap kyungsoo dan diikuti anggukan dari sunhee

"gomawo," ucap luhan kembali. keduanya masih terdiam menunggu luhan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"terimakasih untuk apa luhan?" tanya kyungsoo

"terimakasih karena sudah mau menemaniku dari awal semester lima ini. terimakasih untuk semua pengorbanan kalian untukku. Terimakasih karena sudah mau berteman dan menjadikanku sebagai sahabat kalian. Terimakasih sudah mau menjengukku saat ibuku sedang dirumah sakit. Aku kesepian tanpa ada kalian" lanjut luhan

" kami menyayangimu luhan-ah. Jadi jangan pernah menganggap dirimu kesepian. Ok?" ucap kyungsoo. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya.

Setelah lima belas menit menikmati bekal makan siang mereka, akhirnya kyungsoo dan sunhee pulang karena mereka juga harus mempersiapkan ujian untuk besok. Sedangkan luhan ia harus mengikuti dua mata ujian lagi dan akan melanjutkannya besok. Luhan segera berjalan ke ruangan guru lim, wali kelasnya setelah berpisah dengan kedua sahabatnya di gerbang depan sekolah.

Luhan juga ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari pertamanya untuk masuk kerja. Ia tidak boleh terlambat karena itu akan menimbulkan kesan buruk untuk awal kerjanya. Ia pun berusaha untuk dapat mengerjakan dua mata ujiannya dengan baik dan tepat waktu.

...

Namja tampan itu saat ini sedang kalut. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tentu tidak mau menjaga orang lain yang disebut sebagai adiknya itu. Apalagi dia tidak mengenal baik orang itu. Bisa-bisa nanti ia ketahuan dan dikira mata-mata. Huh, siapa yang mau. Lumayan saja kalau yeoja itu menawan dan sesuai dengan seleranya, pasti ia mau melakukannya. Nah ini, ayahnya pun belum memberitahu seperti apa dia.

Namja itu duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil memikirkan siapa orang yang disebut adiknya itu. Bagaimana ia punya adik? Dan siapa ibunya? apakah ia bukan anak dari ayahnya? Itulah yang sedang dipikirannya saat ini. ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir ayahnya yang menunda untuk menceritakan yang sesungguhnya pada namja itu.

"argh,, menyebalkan" erangnya

...

 _Flashback_

 _Prang..._

 _"pergi kau" teriaknya_

 _"aku bisa menjelaskan, tolong dengarkan aku" ucap suaminya mencoba menenangkan_

 _"bagaimana bisa aku kau melakukan itu padaku, disaat aku sudah memiliki anak darimu? Dimana pikiranmu? apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan? Hah?" ucap yeoja itu pada suaminya dengan penekanan_

 _"aku tahu aku salah, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" bujuk suaminya sambil mendekati istrinya_

 _"tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi. Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku"_

 _"jadi, aku ingin kita cerai" ucap istrinya_

 _"apa?"_

 _"aku ingin kita cerai. Aku tidak sanggup dengan kelakuanmu yang seperti ini"_

 _"kau mau kita bercerai hanya karena kesalahpahaman?" ucap suaminya_

 _"kesalahpahaman apa yang kau maksud, hah? Itu jelas jelas nyata didepan mataku. Mana mungkin aku menganggap itu semuanya bohong disaat yang sama kau juga melihatku" ucap istrinya kembali dengan airmata yang sudah jatuh sedari tadi_

 _"baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak akan memaksa" ucap suaminya._

 _Istrinya yang menganggap bahwa suaminya akan mencegah tindakannya itu, hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak dapat mengungkapkan sepatah katapun. Apakah ini akan benar terjadi? Kemana aku akan pergi, batinnya. Ia terus menangis dan menangis. Suaminya pun sudah berlalu meninggalkannya di kamar. Bagaimana nasib anakku nanti? Tanyanya dalam hati._

 _Flashback end_

...

Luhan segera bergegas kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk ibunya setelah menyelesaikan ujiannya. Ia sudah rindu dengan ibunya walaupun baru kemarin ia tidak melihat ibunya. luhan segera melesat menuju kamar ibunya dan menemukan ibunya bersama dengan perawat yang ia minta untuk menjaga pahlawannya. Perawat itu tampak sedang mengganti infus pada ibunya. luhan menggeser pintu kamar rawat itu dan segera duduk disamping ibunya.

"apakah ibu tadi bangun?" tanya luhan pada perawat itu

"tadi ibumu sempat bangun sebentar dan setelah itu ia tertidur kembali. tapi, tadi beliau memanggil namamu, luhan. mungkin karena ibumu tidak melihat kau berada diruangan ini jadi ia mencarimu," jelas perawat itu pada luhan.

"benarkah? Aku rindu dengan suara ibu" ucap luhan

"ibu, cepatlah bangun. Aku rindu suara ibu, aku rindu ibu tertawa, aku rindu masakan ibu, aku rindu ibu tidur bersamaku, aku rindu pergi jalan-jalan dengan ibu, aku rindu semua yang ada pada ibu. Kumohon bangunlah bu," ucap luhan tepat disamping telinga ibunya sambil memeluk ibunya.

Tanpa luhan sadari, ada seseorang yang melihatnya dari balik pintu kamar ibunya. ia hanya melihat tanpa ada keinginan untuk masuk. Melihat sejenak kemudian pergi.

"bu, aku hari ini bekerja. Doakan aku agar aku dapat melakukan yang terbaik untuk pekerjaanku dan tidak mendapat peringatan di hari pertama kerjaku. Aku akan bekerja keras," ucap luhan yang kemudian mengecup kening ibunya.

ia kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan beberapa bukunya di lemari, mengambil sepasang pakaian dan pergi dengan tas ransel dan tentunya baju yang sudah ia ganti.

"aku pergi. tolong jaga ibu, jika ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku" ucap luhan pada perawat itu.

...

Luhan menaiki bus yang menuju tempat kerjanya. Luhan bekerja disalah satu bar di korea. Ia tidak tahu harus melamar pekerjaan yang mudah dimana, karena hampir setiap toko yang ia datangi selalu menolak dirinya. Jadi akhirnya ia memilih tempat yang menurutnya ini tidak aman sebagai tempat kerjanya. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak yakin apakah ia dapat bekerja disini atau tidak. Tapi mengingat ia harus membayar utang pada ahjushi yang menolongnya, ia tetap harus melakukan ini demi ibunya. luhan takut sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada hari pertamanya karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya untuk bekerja dan ini, di bar. Ia takut dengan lelaki hidung belang yang akan memanggilnya nanti. Luhan hanya bisa berdoa sebelum sampai di tempat itu.

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam, luhan sampai ditempat itu.

Ia langsung masuk ke ruang ganti karyawan dan mendapati beberapa yeoja disana yang sepertinya karyawan sepertinya. Luhan tidak berani menyapa yeoja itu karena ekspresi yang ia tujukan seperti menyiratkan ketidaksukaannya pada luhan. luhan hanya menunduk hormat pada orang itu sebelum orang itu berlalu. Luhan segera mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi menemui kepala bar itu untuk sedikit instruksi.

Tok tok tok

"silahkan masuk" ucapnya dari dalam. Luhan segera masuk dan berdiri tepat didepan meja kepala itu

"aku sudah memberimu posisi sebagai pengantar minuman. Kau bisa mengantar minuman yang sudah disiapkan oleh bartender disana. Kalau ada pelanggan yang memintamu untuk menemaninya minum kau bisa menerimanya tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa menolaknya, karena sebagian dari pelanggan pasti tidak ingin dibantah. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti posisimu. Gajimu akan kuberikan setelah dua minggu bekerja disini. Jika kau memiliki progress pada pekerjaanmu kau bisa naik gaji" jelas kepala bar itu.

Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban mengerti. Luhan segera keluar setelah ia membungkuk hormat pada orang yang sudah memberikannya pekerjaan. Luhan sudah dapat memprediksikan ini sebelumnya, jika ia berada di posisi yang sangat berat. Tapi ia mencoba untuk kuat dan berusaha. Namun tetap satu hal yang ditakutkannya, yaitu jika berkaitan dengan namja yang meminta dirinya untuk menemaninya. Memikirkannya sudah membuat luhan merinding, apalagi jika itu terjadi.

Luhan mulai bekerja malam itu.

...

malam itu, setelah sehun mengantar baekhyun pulang,

"malam baekby" isi pesan sehun pada kekasihnya

"apa kau sudah makan?" tulisnya kembali karena tidak ada balasan

"yak, kenapa kau tidak membalasnya? Apa kau sudah tidur?" sehun kembali mengirimkan pesannya karena baekhyun tak kunjung membalas pesannya. Ini sudah lebih tiga puluh menit. Mana mungkin baekhyun tidur dijam ini. apa ia sedang belajar? Tapi biasanya juga ia akan membalas, tapi kenapa malam ini?

"ah tidak asik. Biasanya kau akan tidur lebih dari jam 9. Ini baru jam 9 baby. Ayolah jangan cuman di read -_- " tulis sehun disertai emot. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran hingga ia mengetikkan,

"baiklah, kalau kau tidak membalas pesanku, aku akan kerumahmu"

"untuk apa kau kerumahku? Orang tua ku akan marah nanti" balas baekhyun cepat

"nah gitu dong dibales. Aku kangen. Ketemuan yuk, ditaman belakang, eotte?" tawar sehun

"ah shireo. Aku mau tidur. Jalja :* " pesan baekhyun

"by, " balas sehun namun

"by, " lima menit kemudian

"by, " lima belas menit kemudian

" yaudah kalau kamu udah tidur. Sleep well baekby. Besok aku jemput disekolah. Jangan pulang sama supir kamu, ok. Saranghae :* "

" nado saranghae :* " balas baekhyun

" yak, kau belum tidur? Lets talk a lil' bit more by" balas sehun lagi, namun ia dapati hanyalah read dari baekhyun. Sehun yang jengah dengan perbuatan baekhyun akhirnya mematikan ponsel miliknya dan bersiap untuk tidur juga.

...

"chanyeol-ah, aku akan memberikan foto adikmu" ucap ayahnya pada chanyeol

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu tentunya antusias namun ekspresinya itu tidak ia tunjukkan karena ia terkenal dingin untuk menyikapi hal seperti ini. ayahnya menyodorkan selembar foto. Tampak seorang yeoja dengan seragam sekolah tingkat atas. Rambutnya tergerai sebahu dan ia tersenyum pada foto itu.

"apakah ia adikku?" tanya chanyeol pada ayahnya

"dia adikmu. Tapi ayah tidak yakin kau akan menerimanya" jawab ayahnya

"kau pasti tau ia bersekolah dimana dengan seragamnya" ucap ayahnya kembali

"aku tertarik untuk mencari tahu tentangnya, tapi ini bukan berarti aku menganggapnya sebagai adikku sebelum ayah menjelaskan yang sebenarnya padaku" ucap chanyeol

"aku harap kau dapat menyayanginya sebagai adikmu. Dan satu lagi, ibunya sedang dirawat dirumah sakit central, kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa menjenguknya. Jangan khawatir ia masih tertidur jadi kau bisa masuk keruangannya" tawar ayah chanyeol

"aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu" ucap chanyeol ketus

" baiklah. Semoga kau bisa menemukan adikmu yang ada difoto itu" ucap ayahnya sambil ber-smirk.

Chanyeol naik kekamarnya dengan selembar foto tadi. Ia menatap foto itu dan menyamakan dengan dirinya. Ini terlihat berbeda, bagaimana bisa dia adikku, tanyanya dalam hati. Apa karena dia yeoja? Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu tentangnya di web sekolah miliknya.

Chanyeol membuka laptopnya dan mencari tentang siswa yang dicarinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak menemukannya tapi ia menemukan foto yang mirip yeoja itu di deretan murid berprestasi. Ia mencoba mencocokkan dengan foto yang ditangannya. Dan ia yakin kalau itu adalah dia. Namanya juga luhan. ia mencari tentang luhan pada blog sekolahnya lagi, namun tidak ada biodata lengkap tentangnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menjadi seorang mata-mata setelah ini akibat perintah ayahnya. Tapi ini juga ia lakukan untuk mencari kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

...

Luhan bekerja malam itu tanpa ada halangan. Ia dapat melakukannya dengan baik. Ia tidak mendapat panggilan dari pelanggan yang ingin ditemani. Ia juga bisa cepat bergaul dengan beberapa teman kerjanya. Karena ia sebagai maknae disana, ia tentu harus lebih hormat pada rekan kerjanya.

Seperti saat ini, luhan berjalan pulang menuju rumah sakit dan ia pun diantar oleh eonni yang menurutnya sangat baik padanya. Mereka mengendarai sebuah scooter menuju rumah sakit. Eonni itu mengatakan bahwa anak kecil tidak baik keluar malam, jadi ia berniat untuk mengantarkan luhan. walaupun sebenarnya itu hanya candaan.

luhan sampai dirumah sakit lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan menaiki bus tentunya. ia langsung naik menuju kamar ibunya dan segera beristirahat karena ia merasa sudah sangat lelah. ia tidak memikirkan ujian untuk besok dan memilih untuk tidur. luhan mencium kening ibunya sebelum ia tidur nyenyak disamping ibunya.

Pagi itu tepat pukul setengah enam, luhan pergi menuju cafe kopi tempatnya biasa. Ia membawa beberapa buku pelajaran yang akan diujikan nanti. Ia berencana untuk belajar disana sambil menikmati segelas kopi espresso kesukaanya.

Ting...

"aku pesan satu gelas espresso" ucapnya pada kasir disana

Luhan langsung mengambil sebuah tempat kesukaanya yaitu dipojokan cafe. Itu tempat terbaik menurutnya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dan mulai membaca lembaran-lembaran tebal itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian

Ting...

Seorang namja memasuki cafe itu.

"aku pesan americano" ucapnya pada kasir

Ia mengambil tempat yang berada ditengah cafe, karena masih pagi jadi cafe nya tidak terlalu ramai. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut cafe itu hingga ia menemukan seorang yeoja duduk di pojokan cafe dengan segelas kopi dan beberapa buku tebal miliknya.

Tunggu,, apakah itu dia? Tanya namja itu dalam hati

 **Hellaw,, udh up ya**

 **Ini ceritanya kebanyakan luhannya. Jadi aku ngurangin part sehun sama baekhyunnya dengan suatu alasan.**

 **semoga masih ada yang baca yaw,,,,**

 **untuk siders muncul dong jangan siders mulu, octa butuh review dari kalian.**

 **makasih buat readers setia octa, kecup atu atu yaw :***

 **next**

 **review juseyo**

 **#yehet #saranghae**


	8. Chapter 8

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena udah gantungin ff ini banget selama berbulan-bulan. Jujur, aku kehilangan feel buat cerita ini gatau mulai dari kapan. Dan sekarang, aku mau lanjutin lagi karena aku gasengaja buka review baru yang masuk ke emailku. Awalnya aku mikir, apa masih gapapa buat lanjutin sekarang berbulan-bulan? Semoga ga pada bosen sama ff ku ya, jujur ff ini emang membosankan. Aku tahu itu. tapi review kalian sangat membantu kerjaku. Jangan pada hilang ya readersnya. Aku butuh support untuk lanjutin ini lagi. Karena aku juga lanjutin ini disela-sela kesibukanku. Okei, sekian dulu curcolnya. Kecup manis dari sehun... eh/

Dan sorry to say lagi,kalo mungkin di chapter ini dan selanjutnya ceritanya akan ada perbedaan.. ermm maksudnya agak ada sedikit banting alur /apaansi taa.. soalnya semua konsep yang aku tulis terdapat di notebook yang sudah kusemayamkan. Jadi mohon maaf lagi.

Happy reading ya guys..

BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA

.

.

PRESENT

I Will Always Love You by Octaaerin

Main cast:

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

DO Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Support cast: Others exo member

Category: genderswitch for all uke

Genre: hurt/comfort, romance, friendship

Rate: M (Mature)

Summary:

Biarlah semuanya terjadi sesuai takdir. Jangan pergi dan jangan tinggalkan aku. Biarkan aku yang mencintaimu, bisakah waktu diulang kembali disaat dirimu masih mencintaiku? Bad Summary

.

.

.

TYPO (S)

DONT BASH

DONT LIKE DONT READ

CRITIC AND SUGGESTION ARE PERMITTED

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di bulan desember. Bulan dimana suasana dingin sekaligus kehangatan terjadi. Salju-salju yang mulai turun dan menutupi jalan hingga tanah tidak terlihat pada warnanya lagi. Suasana putih disetiap sudut tempat senantiasa tampak. Toko-toko, jalanan hingga taman sudah memperlihatkan kecantikan mereka masing-masing melalui pernak-pernik berwarna hijau dan merah. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian hangat mereka. Bahkan tak jarang terlihat sepasang kekasih yang saling memagut jemari mereka untuk berbagi kehangatan.

Memasuki minggu ketiga pada bulan itu, yang menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi adalah hari yang sangat dinantikan banyak orang di seluruh dunia. Ya, malam natal. Momen yang akan diabadikan oleh orang-orang untuk membuat kenangan. Kenangan dalam bentuk apapun. Mungkin saja seperti seorang lelaki yang akan menyatakan cintanya pada penjaga hatinya di taman dalam nuansa natal. Atau mungkin pergi berjalan-jalan dan menikmati suasana yang bisa saja tidak akan mereka rasakan kembali. atau juga saling berbagi kehangatan dan cinta dibawah atap yang dingin.

Yah, itu semua hanya dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang merasakan keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan sekaligus. Berbeda halnya dengan luhan. Remaja cantik itu hanya mendudukkan dirinya di ruangan putih yang sudah lama menjadi tempatnya untuk berteduh. Luhan selalu menunggu ibunya semakin membaik supaya bisa pulang kerumah dan tinggal dirumah hangat mereka daripada berada di ruangan bau obat itu. ibunya terlihat semakin kurus dan itu membuat luhan semakin khawatir akan perkembangan ibunya.

Semenjak luhan menyelesaikan ujian term terakhirnya, luhan mendapat libur dari sekolah selama satu bulan yang terhitung setelah mereka menerima hasil belajar mereka di akhir semester itu. luhan sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. karena ia akan bisa membagi waktunya lebih baik untuk bekerja dan merawat ibunya. Luhan akan pergi bekerja di sore hingga malam harinya dan akan merawat ibunya dari waktu ia pulang dari kerjanya hingga esoknya akan kembali bekerja lagi. Begitulah terus berlanjut. Setelahnya ia akan melepasnya pada perawat kesayangannya yaitu suster bae. Atau lebih sering disebut irene. Perawat itu bahkan mau merawat ibu luhan walaupun tidak mendapatkan lebih dari gaji bulanannya tetapi mendapat income dari oranglain.

Tepat malam itu tanggal 22 desember. Luhan termenung di kamar ibunya. Hari itu luhan tidak bekerja karena atasannya memberinya kebebasan selama satu minggu untuk tidak bekerja dan menikmati liburan natalnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga luhan adalah seorang pelajar yang membutuhkan liburan dengan keluarga begitulah kata atasannya. Maka dengan senang hati luhan menerimanya. Lagipula ini jarang terjadi pikirnya.

Dan disinlah luhan. Mengamati ibunya yang tertidur dengan damai. Hati luhan sebenarnya menginginkan untuk cepat-cepat pulang dan membuat sup hangat serta kue kering untuk ibunya. Tapi apa daya semuanya harus ia undur dulu. Tersadar dari lamunannya, luhan meraih tas ransel yang ia letakkan di atas meja tempat tas berisi pakaian ibunya diletakkan. Luhan mengambil selembar kertas berwarna lightblue dari diary nya. Kemudian menuliskan beberapa kata yang membentuk kalimat disana. Matanya tak terlepas dari tulisannya. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya dan matanya senantiasa memancarkan pengharapan dan kebahagiaan. Selepasnya menulis surat itu, luhan pun kemudian mengambil kertas dari diarynya lagi. Namun, kali ini berwarna soft purple. Ia membentuk kertas itu hingga menyerupai sebuah amplop. Kemudian, perlahan kertas yang berisi tulisan itu ia masukkan kedalam amplop itu.

Tertulis disana : untuk siapapun yang menemukannya, aku berharap kau mau menemuiku dan mengajakku kencan. (semoga tuhan menjawabnya)

Luhan kemudian mengambil sebuah balon yang ada didalam tasnya. Seolah sudah terencana. Padahal, ide itu baru saja muncul. Luhan kemudian meniup balon itu sehingga balonnya terlihat menggembung. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah menghubungkan balon itu dengan amplop miliknya. Ia mencari-cari hal yang bisa di pakai namun tidak ada satupun. Hingga ia menemukan jaket rajut miliknya yang terletak di meja. Perlahan ia mencari benang yang keluar dari jahitannya dan menariknya hingga sedemikian panjang kemudian memotongnya dengan gigi tajam miliknya. Selesai dengan kegiatan mengikatnya, luhan pun menerbangkan amplop beserta dengan balonnya ke udara melalui jendela kamar inap ibunya. Luhan berharap penuh saat itu bahwa ia akan menemukan orang yang tepat untuk mengajaknya pergi. Karena sungguh ia membutuhkannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Sehun. Lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu sedang berjalan menuju mini market yang terletak 500 meter dari rumahnya. Cukup dingin malam itu hingga dirinya harus memakai jaket berbulu tebal dan sepatu boot hitam yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Sehun memasuki mini market itu ketika dirinya telah sampai ditempat itu. dirinya memilih beberapa macam cemilan mulai dari cokelat berbagai ukuran dan bentuk hingga minuman soda dan makanan kaleng. Sehun pun membawa belanjaannya ke kasir dan membayar sejumlah yang diminta. Setelahnya kakinya pun melangkah keluar dengan sekaleng cola di tangan kanannya.

Sehun melalui jalan yang berbeda dari tempatnya datang tadi. Ia melakukannya karena hanya ingin membuat jarak rumah dan minimarket jadi lebih jauh saja, karena ia ingin berlama-lama diluar. Walaupun dingin, tapi lelaki itu menyukainya. Langkah sehun pun sedang tidak terburu-buru jadi ia bisa sambil menikmati udara bau salju malam itu. tiba-tiba..

Dor...

Sehun terkaget melihat sebuah balon meledak tepat didepannya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sampai menemukan sebuah kertas eh bukan amplop ungu yang berada di kakinya. Sehun meraih amplop itu dan melepaskan ikatannya pada balon yang baru saja meledak itu. ia melihat tidak ada pengirimnya dan malah bertuliskan hal aneh didepannya. Dan menurut sehun itu adalah hal konyol yang pernah terjadi. Untuk apa membuat surat seperti itu karena tentu saja orang itu akan membuang surat aneh itu. sehun pun berpikiran demikian. Hingga saat dirinya tengah berada di depan tempat sampah, ia urung untuk membuangnya dan malah mengantonginya di saku jaketnya. Ia akan membacanya nanti ketika sampai dirumah.

.

.

Di malam yang sama, baekhyun sedang bergelung didalam selimutnya. Ia tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk turun ke bawah dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Bahkan dirinya sedari tadi memikirkan orang yang selama ini menjadi bayang-bayang dalam dirinya. Baekhyun mengingat orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan membayangkan bagaimana dirinya dulu melakukan interaksi dengan orang itu. sekelebat kerinduan terpancar dari mata hangat miliknya. Ia menginginkan pertemuan mereka lagi, karena saat ini lelaki yang pernah dicintai oleh baekhyun sudah tidak berada didekatnya lagi.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan dan kemudian membalik tubuhnya ke arah kanan. Entah kenapa dirinya seperti terbawa di masa lalu. Dimana dirinya menemukan cinta pertamanya. Dimana ia masih menikmati yang namanya menjadi _stalker_ dari seorang lelaki tampan dengan banyak penggemar disekolahnya. Memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kekasihnya sekarang, sehun. Hanya saja mereka memiliki perbedaan. Lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertama baekhyun memiliki aura dan karisma yang hanya dimiliki lelaki itu. bahkan dulunya, baekhyun suka sekali menguntit lelaki itu jika ia pergi ke kantin, ke perpustakaan hingga ke atap sekolah untuk merokok. Baekhyun mengingat semuanya, karena waktu itu ia ketahuan menguntit.

 _Flashback on_

" _hei, sedang apa kau?" sambut sebuah suara baritone bercampur dengan bass_

 _Baekhyun masih merutuki kebodohannya karena menendang kaleng yang dengan sengajanya menghalangi jalannya. Dengan takut-takut baekhyun pun memunculkan wajahnya di depan lelaki itu dan berharap lelaki itu tidak marah._

" _kenapa diam saja!" bentaknya_

" _a-a-aku.. t-tidak.. bermaksud s-sunbae" ucap baekhyun tergagap. Ia semakin merutuki kebodohannya kenapa ia bisa gugup seperti ini. Padahal berbicara seperti biasa saja, apa sulitnya._

" _terus? Kenapa bisa berada disana!" ucapnya sarkas_

 _Lama baekhyun terdiam hingga kemudian kepalanya yang semula menunduk menatap onyx milik lelaki itu. tampan, itulah batinnya. Bukannya menjawa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan melainkan baekhyun menatap lamat wajah tampan itu, seakan dirinya tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan lelaki itu._

" _astaga.. kenapa aku dihadapkan pada orang bodoh begini" ucap lelaki itu frustasi._

" _baiklah. Pergi sana. Dan jangan ikuti aku lagi. Karena aku tidak akan segan-segan mencelakai dan melukaimu jika kau tetap melakukannya. Kau mengerti?!" ucap lelaki itu kembali dengan penekanan_

 _Merasa waktunya sudah habis disana, baekhyun pun undur diri dari hadapan lelaki itu setelah menunduk maaf padanya. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan pada tangga tua itu dan sambil tersenyum nakal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia merasa bahagia sekali. Walaupun di notice dengan cara yang salah, tapi ia berbicara dengan lelaki itu._

 _Flashback off_

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya ketika sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar darisana. Itu ibunya. Ibunya memasuki kamarnya dan membawa segelas susu dan vitamin serta obat rutin yang selalu ia konsumsi. Ibunya tersenyum melihat baekhyun yang langsung terduduk di kasurnya. Ibunya meletakkan nampan di atas nakas baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun dengan sayang.

" cha.. baekhyun sayang minum ini dulu" ucap ibunya sambil mengangkat susu dan vitamin miliknya dan disambut dengan tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun meminumnya sampai tidak tersisa dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas nakas. Setelahnya baekhyun berbaring.

Ibu baekhyun mengusap kepala baekhyun sambil menunggu putri semata wayangnya untuk tertidur. Ibunya mengusap kepalanya sambil sesekali mengecup keningnya. Bahkan sesekali ibunya akan bertanya perihal hubungannya dengan sehun. Apakah berjalan dengan baik atau tidak. Percakapan yang sudah biasa tercipta diantara keduanya jika ibunya yang memulai dan berakhir dengan baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri alias sudah tertidur dan memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

.

Sehun yang saat itu telah sampai dirumahnya berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. ia mengambil posisi duduk di meja belajar miliknya dan menyalakan lampu belajarnya. Perlahan ia membuka jaket miliknya dan mengambil sebuah amplop ungu untuk diletakkan diatas mejanya. Kembali sehun bergumam ketika membaca kepada siapa surat itu ditujukan.

Sehun pun membuka surat itu dan menemukan sebuah kertas berwarna light blue dengan tulisan berwarna hitam. Perlahan sehun membacanya dalam hati

' _untuk siapapun yang menemukannya, aku berharap kau mau menemuiku dan mengajakku kencan. (semoga tuhan menjawabnya)'_

' _sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini semata untuk mengajak orang untuk berkencan'_

' _namun aku punya sesuatu dibalik ini'_

' _untuk siapapun yang menemukan surat ini, aku mohon padamu'_

' _temuilah aku dan carilah aku'_

' _aku berharap tuhan berpihak padaku sekali ini saja, karena jujur aku sedang membutuhkan seseorang disampingku saat ini'_

' _aku kesepian, aku kelelahan dan aku butuh sandaran untuk bertukar pikiran'_

' _semoga tuhan mengabulkan doaku'_

.

Disanalah surat itu berhenti. Sebenarnya sehun tidak mengerti dengan arti tulisan itu. tulisannya sangat bagus menurut sehun, hanya saja otaknya kurang mampu mengerti. Sehun membalik kertas itu dan menemukan alamat orang yang menulis surat itu.

' _rumah sakit seoul lantai empat kamar 416. Kau bisa menemukanku disana'_

Hanya itu alamat yang tertulis disana. Sungguh, sehun menanggapi ini semua hanya lelucon semata yang dibuat oleh orang-orang iseng. Ia sama sekali tidak menanggapi hal surat itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius. Sehun pun meletakkan surat itu begitu saja dimejanya dan bertemu dengan kasurnya sampai ia terlelap.

.

.

.

23 Desember 2016

Luhan bergerak dari tempat nyamannya. Pagi itu terasa sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Hanya saja hari ini berbeda dengan suasana kemarin. Jika kemarin dirinya hanya bergelung dengan dirinya sendiri, kali ini berbeda. Ibunya bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ibunya terbangun ketika dirinya baru saja terbangun dan melihat ke arahnya. Awalnya luhan yang merasa itu hanya sebagian dari bunga tidurnya segera tersadar ketika suara parau itu memanggil namanya

"luhan-ah"...

Luhan masih membeku ditempatnya. Matanya terasa panas. Airmata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya

"luhan-ah.. " panggil ibunya kedua kalinya

Luhan perlahan berdiri dan menghampiri ibunya. Luhan semakin tidak tahan untuk menetaskan airmatanya. Ia tiba di depan ibunya. Ia menatap ke mata ibunya. Mata ibunya begitu sayu. Luhan meneteskan airmatanya. Ia memeluk ibunya dan menggumamkan kata 'terimakasih' tepat di telinga ibunya. Setelahnya ia pun memanggil perawat dan dokter yang merawat ibunya.

Luhan masih merasakan mimpi kala itu. dokter yang menangani ibunya masih memeriksa keadaan beliau dikamarnya sedangkan dirinya menunggu diluar. Luhan merasa berterimakasih, setidaknya mulai hari itu ia tidak kesepian lagi. Perlahan pintu kamar itu bergerak dan terlihat lah seorang dokter dengan perawatnya tersenyum ke arah luhan. Dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh luhan

" ibumu hebat luhan-ah.. semuanya terlihat baik" ucap dokter itu

" syukurlah. Apakah ibu baik-baik saja? "tanya luhan

"ibumu baik. Hanya saja ia harus mendapatkan perawatan dulu dirumah sakit mengingat keadaannya yang masih tergolong lemah" ucap dokter itu kembali

"oh begitu. Baiklah dokter. Terima kasih "ucap luhan sambil menunduk. Dan setelahnya luhan pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan masuk ke kamar ibunya meninggalkan dokter dan perawat itu.

.

"halo" suara wanita itu

"..."

" dia sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Sekarang keadaannya baik-baik saja"

"..."

"baiklah. Aku tutup "

.

.

Seorang pria tampan lengkap dengan kacamata hitam yang menempel di matanya dan rambut hitam keabu-abuan miliknya yang ditata ke atas melangkah memasuki sebuah gedung mewah yang merupakan perusahaan ayahnya. Namanya park chanyeol. Ia adalah pewaris yang akan memimpin di perusahaan ayahnya kelak ketika ia menyelesaikan studinya. Dirinya berjalan dengan seperti biasanya, memesona dan terlihat angkuh. Dirinya memasuki gedung itu dan mengarah pada lift yang berada dekat daerah receptionist.

Ting.. pintu terbuka

Lelaki berparas tampan itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruangan kotak itu dan menekan tombol yang mengarahkan dirinya ke ruangan milik ayahnya. Hanya beberapa detik, dirinya sampai di lantai tujuannya. Kakinya berjalan menuju ruangan yang bertuliskan 'direktur' disana. Pintunya yang megah dengan cat berwarna coklat tua segera terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi kebanggaannya.

" apa perlu ayah?" tanya chanyeol

" sopanlah sedikit. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan hal itu tanpa mengucapkan sapaan pada ayahmu. Setidaknya ucapkan selamat siang begitu" ucap ayahnya berusaha untuk bercanda

" cukup katakan apa yang ayah mau. Jangan membelit-belitkannya " ucap yang lebih tinggi dengan ekspresi acuhnya

" ah.. kau memang sulit berubah ya " ucap ayahnya kembali

" apakah untuk itu ayah menyuruhku kesini?! Hah? " tanyanya lagi dengan penekanan

" baiklah. Tidak perlu marah-marah begitu chanyeol-ah. Duduklah dulu " ucap ayahnya dan disanggupi oleh chanyeol. Keduanya cukup lama terdiam dengan tatapan intimidasi chanyeol yang diarahkan pada ayahnya. Hingga kemudian suara ayahnya menginterupsi

" begini, apa kau sudah menemukannya? "

" ah.. seharusnya aku tidak kesini jika kau hanya menanyakan itu. apa urusannya denganmu kalau aku sudah menemukannya atau belum?"

" cukup jawab pertanyaan ayah"

" baiklah. Mungkin aku sudah menemukannya" ucap chanyeol dan dihadiahi senyuman oleh ayahnya

" benarkah? Dia cantik bukan? " tanya ayahnya lagi

" kenapa ayah menanyakan itu? aku tau bukan inilah yang ayah ingin bicarakan. Katakanlah yang ingin kau katakan ayah " ucap chanyeol dengan penekanan

" ayah ingin menikahi ibunya " ucapan final ayahnya membuat chanyeol sukses terdiam karena keterkejutannya

.

.

" hai ibu, bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap luhan dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar

" kesinilah.." ucap ibunya dan luhan pun mendekatkan dirinya ke ibunya

Ibunya mengusapkan tangannya ke kepala luhan, " bagaimana harimu selama ibu tertidur?"

"hm? Aku baik-baik saja bu " jawabnya

"benarkah? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa dirimu mengerjakan tes mu dengan baik?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Inilah yang diharapkan luhan sedari ibunya tidak melihatnya. Ibunya menanyainya dan menanyakan kabarnya. Jujur ia sangat merindukan sosok itu. ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti jika wanita didepannya ini akan meninggalkannya seorang diri dan bergabung dengan ayahnya di atas sana. Luhan tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana dirinya harus berjuang sendiri menghadapi kerasnya hidup seorang diri. Dirinya tidak sanggup untuk berdiri sendiri jika sakit dan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia tidak siap jika harus memasak sendiri dan makan sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh seorang pun dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak sanggup melangkah sendiri dalam jalanan dingin dan dinginnya hujan ditubuhnya. Ia tidak akan sanggup menyendiri. Karena dirinya sudah cukup kesepian saat ini. Bagaimana dirinya mengetahui bahwa ternyata seorang yang disukainya bahkan dicintainya memiliki pujaan hati yang selalu berada bersamanya. Ia kesepian bahkan hatinya kosong ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Ia tidak ingin kesepian. Cukup hanya ayahnya yang pergi. Tidak ada lagi yang boleh pergi dari kehidupannya. Memang cukup egois, tapi itulah yang diinginkannya.

" ibu mau makan? Biar aku yang suapi" tanya luhan masih dengan mata yang berair dan merah karena sehabis menangis. Dan ibunya pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Sore itu sehun dan baekhyun punya janji untuk bertemu dengan sehun yang menjemputnya dirumah. Jika biasanya sehun akan menjemput baekhyun dengan motornya, kali ini sehun membawa mobilnya karena tidak ingin si kecil itu kedinginan. Sehun sampai dirumah baekhyun dalam waktu 30 menit. Ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dan menekan bel. Pintunya terbuka dan menampilkan seorang remaja kecil dengan pakaian tebalnya dan sebuah syal di lehernya.

"ah, kau sudah datang " ucap baekhyun sambil berjinjit dan mengecup bibir tipis milik kekasihnya

"iya, ayo berangkat " ucap sehun

" kau tidak ingin masuk kedalam dulu? Ibu ada di ruang tengah?"

" haruskah?...em.. oh, aku harus pamit dulu karena harus membawa malaikat kecilnya" ucap sehun sambil menyentil hidung milik baekhyun

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat ibu baekhyun

" ibu, aku ijin membawa malaikat kecilmu ya" ucap sehun dengan senyumannya

" oh ya. Bawa sajalah. Ia selalu berdiam diri dirumah selama liburan ini. Tapi ingat jangan membawanya pulang terlalu malam karena cuaca hari ini sedikit buruk" ucap ibu baekhyun

" baiklah bu. Kami pergi ya"

"hati-hatilah dijalan"

Dan setelahnya mereka pun pergi dari rumah dan memasuki mobil milik sehun.

Hari itu mereka berencana untuk pergi ke namsan tower. Yah tempat yang biasanya ramai pengunjung. Mereka pergi kesana pun bukan karena sehun yang menginginkannya melainkan baekhyun. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa disana adalah tempat yang baik untuk para pasangan menghabiskan waktu. Dan hanya disanggupi oleh sehun dengan anggukan.

Lama menunggu di jalan, akhirnya mereka pun sampai ditempat tujuan mereka. Baekhyun segera turun dan merapikan pakaiannya. Sesekali dirinya bergerak untuk meregangkan kaki dan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku karena duduk sedari tadi. Sehun memegang tangan baekhyun dan segera berjalan menuju tempat tersebut. Menjelajahi setiap tempat yang menarik untuk beristirahat ataupun untuk berfoto. Melihat pemandangan yang sangat bagus didepan mereka. Hingga mengemil makanan yang terdapat di setiap mereka melintasi jalan. Dan disinilah mereka berakhir, di tempat dimana banyak orang meletakkan ataupun mengaitkan gembok. Gembok itu biasanya akan ditulis oleh orang yang memilikinya, dan bertuliskan apa yang ingin mereka tuliskan.

Baekhyun mengambil padlock berwarna baby blue karena ia menyukai warna itu, begitupun dengan sehun. Lalu baekhyun menuliskan kalimat disana dengan spidol hitam di meja tempatnya menulis. _" mari saling mencintai dari sekarang hingga nanti sehun-ah.. "_

Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama, _"aku akan tetap bersamamu, tetap jaga hatimu untukku baekhyun-ah.."_

Setelahnya mereka pun keluar dari tempat itu dan melekatkan padlock mereka bersamaan dan menggantung bersama dengan padlock lainnya. Baekhyun menatap padlock miliknya yang bersatu dengan punya sehun.

"ah, indahnya"

" hmm... mau duduk disana?"

Keduanya kini tengah duduk di kursi panjang berwarna coklat tua. Sehun dan baekhyun duduk bersebelahan namun tidak terucap satu patah katapun. Keduanya menatap ke gelapnya langit dan menatap ke terangnya cahaya lampu malam.

" apa kau tau ?" tanya baekhyun yang membuat sehun menoleh padanya

" tahu apa? "

" aku mengingatnya semalam. Itu cukup menggangguku "

"bukannya tidak baik untuk membicarakan orang lain disaat kau bersama kekasihmu?"

" bukan itu maksudku. Jangan salah paham"

" ah,,, begitukah. Aku tidak salah paham. Hanya saja... (ada jeda) karena kau telah memulai ini aku juga harus mengatakannya padamu"

Baekhyun hanya menoleh dan menunjukkan ekspresi penasarannya pada sehun

" kemarin aku mendapat surat. Surat yang menurutku konyol yang kudapatkan melilit di balon dan meletus tepat didepan mataku. Awalnya aku ingin membuangnya, namun entah kenapa aku membawanya pulang. Aku tidak mengerti isi tulisannya. Tapi di suratnya tertulis seperti ia membutuhkan seseorang karena ia kesepian. Hanya saja... hanya saja aku tidak tahu ia siapa karena ia tidak menuliskan siapa namanya. Ia hanya menuliskan tempat dimana aku akan bertemu dengannya" jelas sehun panjang

" lalu? Apa tanggapanmu?" tanya baekhyun

" itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu?" ucap sehun sambil menatap baekhyun

" apa kau ingin membantunya? " tanyanya lagi

" entahlah, aku bingung. Apakah aku harus?"

"kenapa harus bingung dengan itu. jika kau bersedia membantunya, bantu saja. Lagipula setelah itu kau akan merasa lega karena membantunya" ucap baekhyun dengan senyumannya

" benar tidak apa? Bagaimana denganmu. Aku melihat dirimu ada keraguan"

"aku? Memangnya kenapa dengan diriku? Aku tidak apa sayang. Lagipula membantu orang tidak masalah bagiku, apalagi yang melakukannya kekasihku. Wah, aku bangga" ucap baekhyun

Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap remaja itu. "oh ya kapan kau akan menemuinya?" tanya baekhyun lagi

"dia menginginkanku di tanggal 24 yang berarti besok" ucap sehun

"oh? Begitukah. (ada jeda) Temuilah dia, dan katakan bahwa jangan pernah merasa dirinya kesepian lagi. Karena ia masih memiliki orang yang baik disekitarnya" ucap baekhyun

" baiklah jika kau menyetujuinya" ucap sehun dan membawa tubuh baekhyun kepelukannya.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kawasan rumahnya dan menaiki tangga masuk ke kamarnya. Ia membuka pintunya dan segera merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur king size miliknya. Kamarnya terlihat sangat mewah. Semuanya tertata rapi. Lemari, nakas, sofa bahkan gitar miliknya tertata rapi di ruangan itu. perlahan dirinya bangkit dari pembaringannya dan berjalan menuju meja belajar miliknya. Ia membuka laptop miliknya dan mengetikkan beberapa huruf disana, hingga menampilkan apa yang ia cari.

'haruskah aku menemuinya besok?'

'tapi, bagaimana ia akan memborbardirku dengan pertanyaannya jika aku langsung muncul dihadapannya?'

'ah, mungkin aku harus mengikutinya dari belakang saja'

'tapi, apa mungkin dia benar-benar adikku?' chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

 _Flashback on_

" _ah.. seharusnya aku tidak kesini jika kau hanya menanyakan itu. apa urusannya denganmu kalau aku sudah menemukannya atau belum?"_

" _cukup jawab pertanyaan ayah"_

" _baiklah. Mungkin aku sudah menemukannya" ucap chanyeol dan dihadiahi senyuman oleh ayahnya_

" _benarkah? Dia cantik bukan? " tanya ayahnya lagi_

" _kenapa ayah menanyakan itu? aku tau bukan inilah yang ayah ingin bicarakan. Katakanlah yang ingin kau katakan ayah " ucap chanyeol dengan penekanan_

" _ayah ingin menikahi ibunya " ucapan final ayahnya membuat chanyeol sukses terdiam_

" _apa?" " ayah ingin apa?" tanya chanyeol membentak namun masih dengan ekspresi keterkejutannya_

" _ayah ingin menikah chanyeol. Ini sudah tepat waktunya"_

" _wah... cih. Daebak. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakannya tiba-tiba begini?" tanya chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir ayahnya. Ia bukan tidak menyetujuinya. Hanya saja orang itu belum pernah sekalipun ditemui olehnya. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya melakukan itu. mungkin saja ayahnya juga belum membicarakannya dengan pihak mereka. Tapi... Kenapa?_

" _ayah sudah menemukan mereka dan memastikan jika itu benar. Dan ayah harap kau menyetujui ayah. Oh ya jangan lupa. Carilah dia dan jagalah dia sementara waktu" ucap ayahnya_

 _Chanyeol yang kala itu tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa lagi langsung keluar dari ruangan ayahnya dan membanting pintu mewah itu. ia segera pulang kerumahnya_

 _Flashback off_

Chanyeol sudah menemukan orangnya. Ia mungkin akan melihatnya besok. Untuk memastikan bagaimana mereka sebenarnya. Apakah benar kalau itu adalah adiknya atau bukan.

.

.

.

24 desember

Seperti biasa. Pagi itu tidak ada kejadian unik yang terjadi. Hanya salju yang senantiasa menumpuk di jalanan dan udara dingin yang menyeruak menusuk tubuh. Jalanan juga tidak sepi dan juga tidak ramai. Orang-orang masih ada yang bergelung dengan selimut mereka dan ada juga yang sudah menjalankan aktivitas mereka. Semuanya terlihat sibuk pada diri masing-masing, begitupun dengan luhan.

Pagi itu ia kembali terbangun dan mendapati ibunya juga sudah bangun. Ia memberikan sarapan ibunya dengan menyuapinya kemudian membantu ibunya untuk memakan obatnya. Setelahnya ia akan mandi dan kembali lagi merawat ibunya. Begitulah yang dilakukannya selama berjam-jam. Hingga ia teringat akan suatu hal. Pasal surat ia tulis beberapa hari lalu. Ia menuliskan bahwa ia ingin seseorang menemuinya dan membawanya pergi untuk hari ini. Luhan bertanya dalam hati, apakah suratnya sampai pada orang yang tepat atau tidak. Karena jujur ia juga sedikit takut jika surat itu sampai ke tangan penjahat yang akan bertindak yang jahat juga padanya. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik.

.

Pagi yang dingin menemui namja tampan yang masih bergelung di selimutnya. Pagi itu ia terbangun karena ibunya yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk mengajaknya sarapan. Setelah mengecek jam di nakasnya ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri sebelum turun ke ruang makan.

Setelah beberapa menit dihabiskan untuk mandi, lelaki berkulit pucat itupun keluar dan mengenakan pakaian rumahnya. Ia menurununi anak tangga dan memasuki ruang makan. Ia duduk di depan ibunya dan memakan sarapannya yaitu sandwich tuna dan semangkuk bubur jagung lengkap dengan teh hangat disampingnya. Ia melahapnya dan semuanya masuk ke dalam perutnya. Setelahnya ia kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

' apa aku benar-benar harus menemuinya?'

'bagaimana jika ia orang jahat?'

'tapi, mana mungkin orang jahat bisa menuliskan itu!' itulah batin sehun

Dirinya yang sedari tadi berbaring ditempat tidur tidak sadar jika dirinya kembali tertidur. Hingga sebuah panggilan membangunkan tidurnya. Ia melihat kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Itu artinya sudah lama ia tertidur. Ia melihat panggilan dari baekhyun

"hallo?"

"sedang apa?"

"aku baru saja terbangun karena panggilanmu"

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana," ah begitukah? Kau tidak jadi pergi?"

"ah itu... mungkin nanti"

"pergilah, dia mungkin saja sudah menunggumu"

Dan hanya dibalas gumaman dari sehun. Panggilan itu pun terputus.

.

.

Luhan sudah bersiap-siap dengan dirinya. Mantel coklat terang telah melekat ditubuhnya. Ia juga sudah memakan syal dan membuat make up natural di wajahnya. Ia sudah menunggu seseorang yang akan membawanya pergi hari itu. ia menginginkan seorang pria yang akan membawanya keluar. Namun, jika itu seorang wanita pun tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ia tidak tahu kemana surat itu jatuh. Semoga takdir berpihak padaku, doa luhan di malam natal itu.

Ibu luhan melihat putrinya yang terlihat sangat cantik malam itu.

"mau kemana luhan?" tanya ibunya

"ah, mau pergi keluar sebentar ibu" jawabnya

" ah begitukah. Dengan siapa?" tanya ibunya lagi

"aku tidak tahu. Ceritanya panjang. Nanti akan kuceritakan pada ibu" ucap luhan terburu-buru

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara keduanya. Luhan menunggu di kamar ibunya, sedangkan ibunya hanya berbaring sambil melihat acara televisi.

.

Berbeda halnya dengan sehun. Lelaki itu masih bimbang antara pergi atau tidak. Hati kecilnya menginginkan untuk pergi, namun ada perasaan yang mengganjal. Bahkan, baekhyun pun menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Tapi entah kenapa didalam dirinya ada sesuatu yang aneh jika harus pergi. Lama berperang dalam hati dan pikirannya, ia pun memutuskan pergi. Karena baekhyun mengatakan lebih baik pergi jika tidak ingin menyesal. Lagipula hanya menemani malam itu kan. Ya mungkin akan membutuhkan uang, tapi setidaknya orang itu juga harus tau diri juga kan. Jadi saat itu sehun pun membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Sehun memakai kemeja berwarna biru gelap dengan celana jeans dan jaket tebal miliknya. Rambutnya yang berwarna gradasi antara coklat terang dan coklat gelap dinaikkan keatas. Ia terlihat sangat tampan. Setelahnya ia memasuki mobilnya dan melihat alamat yang ia temukan di kertas dua hari yang lalu.

' _rumah sakit seoul lantai empat kamar 416. Kau bisa menemukanku disana'_

Sehun melajukan mobilnya ke alamat yang dituju. Hanya perlu waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai ditempat itu,karena rumahnya yang dekat dengan lingkungan rumah sakit itu. setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar, sehun melangkah memasuki gedung itu dan menaiki lift. Kemudian menekan tombol yang bertuliskan angka empat disana.

Ting..

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mencari ruangan yang dimaksud

.

Luhan yang kala itu ingin pergi ke kantin untuk membelikan roti buat ibunya terpaksa meninggalkan ibunya diruangannya. Ia membawa tas kecil sandang miliknya dan menutup pintunya. Tepat ketika dirinya ingin melangkah, ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kagumi berjalan kearahnya. Sosok yang selama ini ia idamkan untuk dijadikan kekasih. Sosok yang ingin dimilikinya.

.

Langkah lelaki itu sempat terhenti ketika melihat sosok luhan berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar yang bertuliskan '416'. Lama terdiam dengan keduanya yang asik beradu pandang, tiba-tiba suara sehun menginterupsi keduanya

" surat ini milikmu?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo teman-temanku...

Masih adakah yang ingat cerita gak jelas punyaku ini? Mungkin udah pada lupa kali ya hehehe... gak papa kok, kalian bisa baca ulang (huweekkk)

Aku bawain chapter 8 buat kalian sebagai hadiah natal. Heheeh... udah lihat kan penjelasan aku diatas... semoga bisa dimaklumi ya sayang-sayangku /eh

Oke, mungkin aku juga gatau kapan bisa lanjutin ff ini lagi. Tapi semoga dengan banting alur, aku jadi semangat nulis, apalagi ada review dari kalian.

Oh ya, makasih juga buat semua yang udah pernah review aku, foll atau fav. Makasih juga buat siders yang udah mau baca cerita aku. Love you semua~

Dont forget to review dear.. review kalian sangat membantu

.

Dan juga selamat natal dan tahun baru ya buat kalian semua dan buat kalian yang merayakan, walaupun ucapan natalnya udah telah... (bow)

Regars, octa

Thank you...


	9. Explain

Firstly aku mau minta maaf karena memang ff ini udah terlantar banget dari tahun kemaren.

Bukan aku gak pengen lanjutin, aku bahkan udah ada penyelesaian chapter.

Hanya aja, ada masalah internal dengan ff ini. Ini ff aku buat awalnya karena ada event, dan ternyata penyelenggara event gatau kemana.

Alhasil aku juga gak ngelanjutin ini karena memang, satu aku udh gak mood semenjak gak ada kejelasan dan yg kedua aku sempet kena writers blok. Gatau kenapa bisa kena padahal ceritaku gak ada unsur sex sama sekali dan cuma buat genre M karena memang itu konsep dari event -.-

Sebagai gantinya aku sekarang lagi mengerjakan ff baru, genre masih sama boyslove karena aku pecinta kaum gay .

Boleh cek wattpadku @chocopurin

Makasih semuanya. aku baca review kalian kok meskipun ada beberapa yang mencak mencak katanya inimah ff sebaek bukan hunhan :)

Chap lanjutan dari chap terakhir sebenarnya udh ada hunhannya tapi ya seperti penjelasanku diatas aja.

Thanks

@chocopurin


End file.
